A smile and some cookies
by Leigh59
Summary: After having dreams taken away by an act senseless rage. Can she find love and a new beginning with someone else. A few guests from NCIS will show up.
1. Chapter 1

_None of it belongs to me. I make no money from this at all. I promise to put them back as soon as I am done playing with them._

Screaming and crying is what she hears and blaring sirens. She opens her eyes and tries to move only to feel pain so much pain. She takes a deep breath and tries to move again only to have darkness overtake her.

_Three hours earlier._

They were in San Francisco having caught the unsub they were ready to go home. They were all tired and wanted nothing more than to be with family and loved ones. Hearing Hotch close his cell then swear softly, JJ is the one that dares to ask what the problem is.

"Problem?"

"We are delayed for a few hours. Thunderstorms over the Rockies."

"But we are leaving tonight?" Reid asks.

"Yes, as soon as the storms pass."

"You should call Garcia she mentioned that she had plans for tonight with Sam." Reid tells him.

"I'll do it." Rossi says then opens his cell.

"What can I do for my favorite Italian stallion?"

"One of these days Kitten you're going to get into trouble with your nicknames."

"I'm not worried you'll protect me."

He laughs at her reply. "Finish your report Kitten, then you can leave we are stuck out here for a few hours, storms over the Rockies. Enjoy your date."

"Thank you so much Dave." She gushes to him.

"Kitten is there something that you want to share with me?"

"Tomorrow, I will tell all of you, I promise. Have a good flight." she says then closes the call.

"What did she say?"

"Not much but she is bursting with happiness, something is up. She said that she will tell me, us, tomorrow."

_Present time, two hours later._

It was the one phone call he never expected to get, one of the people under his command was injured and in the hospital.

Mateo Cruz walked into the hospital and does a double take it looks like mass chaos medical personal and casualties everywhere. He goes to the main desk and shows his badge. "I was called about member of my section being admitted. Penelope Garcia."

The clerk looks at him then quickly types in Penelope's name. "We found her ID in her purse, when we called we were directed to you, Agent Cruz. She is upstairs emergency surgery."

Cruz blows out a lungful of air he didn't realize that he was holding. "Thank you." he tells the older woman. Stepping away he scans he area until he sees a group of detectives entering the emergency waiting room. Each one of them holding a notebook trying to get statements from the walking wounded.

Making sure his badge is attached to his hip he goes to the nearest detective. "Excuse me. Could you tell me what's going on."

The detective looks at Cruz getting ready to shoot him down then he sees the badge on his hip. "Agent, a driver slammed his car passed the barriers and into a crowd of pedestrians he took out a wall and some tables at a small restaurant. There are three fatalities at the scene, six critical, more still coming in."

"If you need help with witnesses. I'll be on the surgical floor."

The detective looks with concern. "One of your people involved?"

"I think so, the favorite analyst of the BAU."

" Penelope Garcia?"

"One in the same. How do you know her?"

"From time to time if we are stuck she is our magic Genie. Helped us find a kidnapper within one hour with CCTV. She told us where to go even before we could notify your office."

Seeing the questioning expression on Cruz's face the detective explains. "She came in with a friend to report a car accident, she was in the car. One of the detectives recognized her asked her to help. I take it she never said anything to anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Cruz replies.

" I hope I didn't get her into any trouble." He tells Cruz.

"Not at all, I'm glad she was able to help you."

Not long after Cruz and the detective parted company, Cruz got to the surgical waiting room he told the receptionist who he and that he was looking for information about Penelope Garcia.

After being told that she would be in surgery for at least an hour more. He nods his head moves away from everyone. Standing by the large windows that looks out in the parking lot he makes a phone call to Hotchner.

He opens his eyes when he hears the ringing of his cell. Reading the ID he knows something is wrong. "Hotchner. How can I help you Agent Cruz?"


	2. Chapter 2

He looked across from him and straight into the open eyes of David Rossi. He swears the man is part bloodhound, as he listens to one half of the conversation.

Hotch knows instinctively that now is the time to use his first name not his title. "We're still three hours out Matt." He says as he looks at his watch. He nods his head as he listens then says good bye not long after.

"What happened?" Rossi asks bluntly.

"Not sure all I know is that Garcia is hurt in the hospital undergoing surgery. They told Cruz that she will be an hour longer. But we both know that is only an estimate, he told me that there will be cars waiting for us at the airport.

"What do they know?" Rossi prompts keeping his voice low so he doesn't wake the rest of the sleeping team.

"A driver went over the barrier and into a crowd of people smashed into a restaurant wall. There is no final count on the dead or injured."

"And Penelope, how badly is she hurt?"

"He doesn't know, all he knows is that she is in surgery."

"This can't be happening again, not to her. What about her date, Sam isn't it?"

"No idea. Cruz didn't say anything."

"Get some sleep. You can tell the kids when they wake up." Rossi tells him then he reaches into his pocked for a string of beads.

Fingering the beads as he looks out into blackness of the sky. Rossi silently prays, it is something that was taught to him as a child. When there is nothing you can do, you can still pray. So pray he does, for Penelope, for the injured and the dead even for the person who committed the rampage. Ten minutes later he looks across the small table and sees that he friend is indeed sleeping, at least for now.

He looks at his watch seeing that they will be landing in thirty minutes give or take a few minutes he wakes up Hotch first then JJ, Morgan comes next leaving the youngest for last. Never one to take a suckers bet it, he wasn't in the least bit surprised that it's Morgan that knows something is wrong, first.

"Matt Cruz called me, there was an accident Garcia is hurt she is in the hospital, undergoing surgery. There was an accident a car going out of control or it might have been deliberate we don't know yet. There are fatalities and numerous people hurt."

They waste no time in getting to the surgical waiting room moving as one they make their presents know as they walk through the corridor. Opening the door to the waiting room the have to search through the sea of people in order to find Cruz.

Standing against the wall near the exit to the surgical suit he is easy to spot. He is standing alone everyone else has someone with them.

" Matt, any news?" Is the first thing that JJ asks.

"They came out about ninety minutes after I called you told me that she had leg fix it was a compound fracture, they put a pin in it and a cast. That they would be moving her to her room in about an hour. So I waited, and waited two hours went bye before someone came and found me. She crashed in the recovery room her blood pressure was low and she was bleeding . They had to go back in, I'm waiting for the doctor to come out, one of the nurse told be that he would be out in about in ten minutes or so."

"You look beat." Rossi tells him

"Not as bad as all of you." Cruz tells him with a half smile.

Hearing the seal on the doors open the team as well as everyone else in the waiting room looks over with apprehension.

Savannah sweeps her hand over her head taking the head covering off of her head she then quickly hits the button to close the door behind her. Only then does he look up into the faces of the people in the waiting room. Seeing Derek she goes over to him and greets him with a smile and a pat on his shoulder.

Derek sighs softly as he introduces Savannah to his teammates. "Savannah my team, everyone this is Savannah my girlfriend."

"What are you all doing here?"

"Agent Cruz got a call that Penelope was one of the people injured in some sort of an car accident." JJ answers for them.

"That wasn't an accident." she tells them with venom in her voice.

"How do you know?" Hotch asks.

"Because the driver was just on my O.R. table. He had a bullet in him, self-inflicted. He'll live too."

"Savannah have you heard anything about Penelope or Sam?" Derek asks softly as he tires to keep his emotion in check.

"Let me check, give me a few minutes." She tells them, then she goes back the way she came.

Not even ten minutes pass before she comes back out with an other surgeon by her side.

"This is Robert Hastings he took care of Penelope." she tells them then stands next to Derek.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Everything is going well for now her vitals are strong and she'll be fine. She came in with a compound fracture of her leg, no other systems presented themselves to us. When we transferred her off of the O.R. table we assumed that she had started her period there was some blood on the sheet."

"I take it, it wasn't her period." Rossi asks.

"No it wasn't she started to hemorrhage about twenty minutes after she was brought to the recovery room her blood pressure took a downward spiral. We brought her back into the O.R. she suffered a miscarriage, we couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm sorry I had to make a decision, I had to remove her uterus in order to save her life."

"We understand, thank you doctor." Cruz tells him.

"When can we see her?" Hotch asks.

"Ten minutes. I'll have a nurse come and get you."

""Excuse me Dr. Hastings how far along was she?" JJ asks softly.

"Three months." He replies before he goes back into the surgical suit.

"Damn it." That explains why she was so happy when I talked to her earlier.

"I feel horrible now." Savannah says softly.

The team looks at her and waits. "Sam was DOA. I talked to one of the EMT's Sam had pushed Penelope out of the way he took the brunt of the impact from the wall caving in on top of them. They were holding hands when the firefighters dug them out."

"She's a fighter. She'll fight through this too." Hotch tells them.

"I don't know Hotch. This just might make her want to give up entirely." Reid tells them.

"Have faith Dr. Reid, have a little faith, I do. It will take time but our Kitten will overcome this as well. Time, friendship and love from us. We are a family after all."

A nurse walks up to them smiling slightly. Agents could you please follow me, I'll take you to Penelope."


	3. Chapter 3

As they were following the nurse, the detective that was talking to Cruz earlier came over to them. Cruz sensing that the detective wanted to talk to him told the others to go ahead but he did ask Hotch to remain with him.

"Detective. How can we help you?" Cruz asks.

"I thought you might like to know. I had one of our tech savvy officers look at the CCTV. He says that the man driving the car did it deliberately. The video shows the man speeding up then jumping the curb and continuing into the restaurant. The officer thinks that when the came to a complete stop he thinks he saw a gun flash coming from inside the vehicle."

"Thank you for letting us know. Your officer is right he did shoot himself. The doctor that operated on him told us he will live." Cruz shares with him.

"He is under guard right now and cuffed to his bed. How is Miss Garcia?"

"She is doing better now, she is in her own room and resting according to the doctors. Thank you for your concern." Hotch answers him.

"Is there a final count?" Cruz asks.

"Five dead, ten wounded enough to be admitted, twelve or so bumps scraps. We were lucky it could have been worse if it had been a Friday or Saturday night."

Rossi goes into the room first, she looks fragile, for want of a better word. Her eyes are closed and her left hand laying across her torso under the blanket, her right resting next to her with an IV attached to it. Her leg they can see is in a cast and propped up on a pillow. She is alive as far as the team is concerned that is all that matters, they will help her get over this just like they help each other get over everything else that happens to their team members.

The agents stay by the foot of the bed, not wanting to make any noise that might wake her.

"You can come in all the way you know, even talk. You won't bother me." She tells them before she opens her eyes.

The agents each smile slightly then exhale sharply before they get closer to her. JJ and Morgan each kiss her cheek. Reid gently pats her left hand then steps away from her giving his place to Rossi.

Rossi kisses her forehead gently. "Kitten are you in any pain?" He asks then moves to the side so the newcomers can see her as well.

Hotch and Cruz enter the room after greeting Penelope, they settle at the end of the bed. Letting JJ and Morgan stay at the head knowing they are the ones she gets the most comfort from.

"No, not really. I'm fine, really I am. You all look beat, you should go home. I mean it's not like a killer is after me is, not like last time right?"

"About that Garcia. It looks like the man who was driving did it on purpose."

"I know. I heard the screaming and looked out the window in time to see the car come at us. Sam pushed me out of the way." She tells them softly.

"Kitten there is something you need to know." Dave says softly.

"I know, I heard the paramedics just before they jabbed me with the blessed morphine, Sam is gone." She tells him. The calmness in her voice is betrayed by the stream of tears that are falling.

She looks at them all her vision settling on Hotch. "As much as I love all of you. I wish I had never left that trail of breadcrumbs so you could find me. I'd still be driving you crazy playing cat and mouse."

"I for one am glad you let us catch you. Our job would be so much harder, but much more important is the fact you bring us happiness and joy. Not to mention all the love and cookies that you give us." Hotch tells her.

"Rest Penelope." He orders

"When can I leave?"

"Two days." Cruz answers her.

"Thank you sir."

"She's right you all need to get some sleep, real sleep not just catnaps on the jet. Go home your reports can wait until Monday." Cruz orders.

They say good bye and leave one by one. All but Rossi, she calls him back. He waits until they are all alone. Sitting in the chair he brings it closer to her.

They end up in by the elevators talking softly. "What did she mean that she left breadcrumbs?"

"We didn't catch her. She left a trail to be caught. Penelope Garcia the woman that feeds us cookies and give us information faster than a normal tech can. She drove our techs crazy leaving bunnies, and kittens all over the place. Butterflies and flowers scattered over the CIA's home page. They were not happy, we were. One time she found a hacker, she hacked back told us who the hacker was, she gave us the proof we needed to arrest them."

Cruz smiles ."Here I thought all the stories I've heard about her were just overblown and exaggerated."

"Not hardly, there is a reason Baby girl is on a list." Morgan says as they enter the elevator.

"We should get coffee first in the cafeteria I want to know what she says to Rossi. I think we all do." JJ suggests.

"Kitten?" Rossi says softly as he takes her hand into his.

"You know I've always thought of you as sort of an older brother. You would stick up for me and make sure I keep out of trouble. Between you and Derek I'm the safest tech in all of the FBI, Hell make that all of the alphabets." She says through tears.

He waits for her to continue he knows there is more she wants to tell him. "I need you to do something for me?"

"If I can, I will. What do you need?"

She removes her hand from under the blanket and looks at the ring on her finger, the setting is old, but stunning never the less. "I need you to go see Sam's parents give them this ring back. It was his grandmother's ring. It should go back to the family, I have no right to keep it. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Kitten."

"Please don't say anything. I played opossum I heard the nurses and doctors while I was in the recovery room the second time. Never though my acting skills would come in handy here."

"I'm so sorry Penelope."

"I've lost it all Dave because of one madman. The man I was going to marry and my baby. I guess marriage and children were never meant for me, Shane, Kevin and finally Sam. Three strikes I'm out and I never even made it to the plate." She holds out her hand so he can slip the ring off. He does it quickly his large hand covering hers so she doesn't have to see it again. He slips the ring in his pocket with a single smooth movement of his hand.

"Sleep Penelope, I'll call the police and I'll go with them when the notify his family. I'm going to get the nurse so she can give you some thing for the pain, okay?" When she nods her head he kisses her once good night on her cheek before leaving,

Sitting buy the exit Reid keeps watch for Rossi coming out of the elevators. He signals Morgan so he can step out into the hall so he can join them.

"What did she want?" Cruz asks.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you very much for all of the review. And for the alerts and favorites_

"What did she want?" Cruz asks.

Rossi takes the offered coffee from JJ and sits before he answers. He puts his hand in his pocket. "She asked me to go with the LEO's when they notify Sam's parents about his death. She also asked me to return this ring to them, it was his grandmother's." Rossi finishes by taking his hand out of his pocket an showing them the ring.

"Oh no." JJ says softly then blinks away some tears that are threatening to fall.

"If I didn't know any better I would say we were cursed, not just us I mean the whole BAU." Morgan tells them softly.

"Actually the bad. . ."

"Not now Spenc, please."

"You should all go home it's been a long week for you. Come back to work on Monday." Cruz orders.

They leave one by one leaving only Hotch and Rossi. "You go home to Jack. I'll call JJ in the morning maybe she can come and stay for a few hours. I don't think Reid, as much as I love the kid, would be of any comfort to Penelope."

"Maybe Morgan can spend a few hours as well." Hotch suggests. "They've always been close. I call him and ask him to come tomorrow night maybe they can watch a movie."

Rossi walks back into her room and is surprised to see that she is wide awake and watching the news with the sound off.

"Kitten why aren't you asleep? Didn't you take the pain medicine"

"Not time for pain medication, I'm not sleepy. Why didn't you go home?"

"I'd rather be here with you?"

He watches as she reaches for the cup of water of the table in front of her. He doesn't' move he just watches her. Once the cup is back on the table he sits in the chair that is next to the bed.

She turns the news off then turns her head so that she can see him better. "Tell me about Rome? What is it like?"

He knows what she is doing, and for right now he will try and give her the respite that she needs. "Rome, The Eternal City. It's old and there are ruins everywhere. But the people, and smells that linger in the air it what makes it so special to me. I stay away from the touristy areas. I like the old book stores that have been there for decades, you can smell the dust as you walk into store. The bakeries that still use wood to heat the bricks, as well as the pizzerias well they are all over the place. Pizza not like here it's different, basic Margarita pizza the crust is so thin you need to use a fork and knife, the sauce fresh made that day never canned, fresh cheese and basil, drizzled with olive oil." He closes his eyes and continues to tell her about Rome and his favorite places.

When he does open his eyes he can see that she is crying, he face is wet and the tears are coming like a torrent. But she is not making a sound, silent tears.

"Penelope." He says softly.

"Why? Dave why? I was so happy, he asked me to marry him and I said yes without even having to think about it. I told him about the baby afterward. He was so happy he spun me around and kissed me. We were talking about names and planning our future. I don't understand why would someone do what that man did?"

"I don't know Kitten, you know as well as I do that some people do unspeakable things."

"I miss him Dave and I miss what might have been I'll never know about our child." She tells him as she cries all the harder.

"I know Penelope. I'm so sorry for your loss, I completely understand your pain right now." He tells her. He stands and hitches one hip on her bed wipes the tears off of her face.

"You really do understand, don't you?"

"Yeah Kitten I do. But haven't you always said that everything happens for a reason?"

"Just because I've said it doesn't mean that I like it."

"No one likes it Penelope. Just some people have a harder time of it than others. And you work with a group of people just happen to have the same hard time. It's what makes us so good at what we do."

They both look over when a nurse comes into her room. "I came to see if I could get you anything. Do you need something for pain?"

"Yes please that would be great? Did the doctor order anything to help me sleep?"

"Yes he did. Would you like that also?" The nurse asks.

Penelope nods her head slightly as she wipes her face with the back of her hand.

"Dave I want you to leave after I'm sleeping, please. I'm safe here, really I am. But you can come back tomorrow if you want with a large cup of tea and maybe a biscotti from the sandwich shop we always order lunch from."

"I can do that Kitten but I'm only going to leave after you're asleep. I'll even get JJ to go get you some things from your apartment. Okay?"

"I'd like that, thank you."

Not ten minutes pass after she is given the medication through her IV port is she sound asleep. Rossi makes sure she is covered then kisses her forehead before he leaves her.

He steps out into the hallway only to see Morgan standing there with Savannah talking softly to each other.

"I thought you were told to go home?" Rossi asks.

"I was waiting for Savannah to get off shift. How is she, really?"

"She's Penelope, she is crying and dealing with everything. She is tough, it will take time and she will find peace, just like the rest of us have. Like I told her it's what makes us good at what we do. We know the pain and sorrow the victims we help all to well. Go home Derek take Savannah with you, you both look beat."

"Dave are you going to be okay?" Derek asks with concern.

"I'll be fine. This just stirred up some memories."


	5. Chapter 5

Forward three months…

"Have you seen Garcia, this morning?" Hotch asks both Rossi and Reid as he makes himself a cup of tea.

Getting a shake of his head from Rossi he looks at Reid.

"No, not yet she's not late is she?"

"No I needed to go over a few things with her before the briefing."

"Is there any hot water left?" Hearing this makes him smile. Baby steps she has been making baby steps since the accident. She had pulled so far into herself they were afraid that they might lose her.

"Of course there is hot water, Kitten." Rossi answers for Hotch. "Do you want cocoa or tea?"

"Tea please. And I have a gift for you." She tell him then she hands him a beautiful cane.

"I don't need it anymore. I just have to keep doing what I'm doing. Exercising and yoga, to build my leg muscles back."

"What did the doctor say about the pins?" Hotch asks her.

"If they don't hurt and if they are not giving me any trouble to leave them alone. I can deal with that."

"Kitten when are you going to start wearing your heels? I miss the clacking of your heels on the tile floor."

"Not yet I still have to regain my muscle strength on my calf, after that we'll see. Don't you like my flats?"

"I like your flats just fine, but now you can sneak up on us, no more clickity clack of your heels to give you away."

"I just might have to get you a little bell for your wrist, Kitten" Rossi tells her with a smile as he hands her a cup of tea.

"I think not." Hotch say bringing the topic to a close. "Garcia I need to see you before we start he briefing in my office. A new directive came down and we are starting the new program today."

"I know sir, chief Cruz told me in the elevator. I have all of the information. I will be ready when we start the briefing."

"Good I'll see all of you in thirty minutes then." He says before he leaves.

"What new directives?" Reid asks Rossi, as Garcia follows Hotch.

"Don't look at me kid I just work here."

She walks into the round table room and is quickly greeted by JJ. "Hey no more cane? Does this mean we can go shoe shopping?"

"No yet one more month, I still need to build by muscles back up."

"Just who are we waiting for? Hotch is never late?" Morgan asks as he takes the bundle of things out of Garcia's arms then places them on the table.

'You know I'm not broken." she says to him.

"Hush, now go sit. I want to, when you're back one hundred percent then you can tell me to back off until then, deal with it."

She tips her head just slightly, accepting the kind gesture for what it is, a friend lending a helping hand.

The team was short handed again after Alex left no one wanted a new agent to come in at least not for a while. They had taken quite a few hits and they were still trying to recover. But being who they were and what they did for a living it was impossible not to try and profile one another as they waited for Hotch to come into the room. Soon all eyes fell on Garcia as she kept her head down engrossed in whatever she was doing on her laptop.

She knew what they were doing she could feel them staring at her, all four of them.

"Hotch will be here soon." She tells them without looking up.

A few minutes later Hotch comes in along with Chief Cruz and a new man.

"The powers that be have decided that we need to work better with other agencies. So we or should I say this team has been chosen to go first. This is Agent Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS he is the senior field agent working under Agent Gibbs for the Major case response team, or MCRT for short." Cruz tell everyone. "He is ours for the next month. I'll let you get to it then." Cruz says then he leaves them to get acquainted.

Hotch introduces him to the members of the team in turn.

" Agent DiNozzo, I've heard about you, and some work you did in Philly." Rossi says as he offers his hand.

" Tony please, and that was a long time ago." Tony replies as he shakes Rossi's hand.

"Nice to met you, sorry about your knee." JJ tell him.

He raises one eyebrow questioning her, as he shakes her hand. "I watch football."

"Oh I see, that was even a longer time ago. Thank you though."

Morgan just shook his hand one alpha to an other no one needed to prove anything . It was mutually agreed that they would play nice together.

Shaking hands with Reid left Tony felling a little in awe. Here was a real genius not like McGee, and he didn't think Dr. Reid would treat him like an idiot either.

The last person he was introduces to was Garcia sitting there in a bright pink blouse with a chunky robin's egg colored beads as a necklace, and from what he could see a black skirt.

She stands smiles then hands him a cell and a tablet. "The cell is yours for as long as you are here, I programmed all of the numbers that you will need. The tablet is mine, be careful with it please. Your password is the name of your pet fish. Don't break my tablet and please watch their backs while you are out there. Come back safe and I might even give you some of my cookies. You can call me what you like just not Penny. Okay?"

She starts to open her mouth to say something when her cell rings the theme from the Mission Impossible. "Sorry that's Coop. You have the file on your tablets and you'll want to get going soon."

"Go." Hotch tells her.

"How does she?" Tony asks out loud.

"Do you have a fish?" Morgan asks. When he sees Tony nod his head, he tells him to try the password.

The brief on the plane she was right it was going to be nasty. It seemed most of their cases had to do with women or children this time was no different.

They all smiled when the laptop beeped. She gave them the new information that she was able to find for them. They in turn told her what they needed.

After the tablets were closed and they seemed to be all resting. Tony sat up straight in his seat. "So is the bastard that hurt Penelope out of the hospital, or do you need help finding him. My network is pretty extensive if you give me a name we have him in an hour, two tops."

The team members glare at him, he might be a member of the team but he wasn't family.

"And that is why Tony was picked for this program." Rossi says smoothly. Seeing the confusing looks on their faces, he smiles. "Tony DiNozzo specialty is undercover work he reads people very well and has a reputation of thinking outside of the box."

"How?" Hotch asks wanting him to explain.

"Her smile, and her eyes they look like she is carrying the sorrow of the whole world in them. She recently broke her leg didn't she? So am I allowed to know what happened?"

"Before we talk about Baby Girl maybe you should tell your history first, or we could just have Baby Girl do it for you." Morgan tells him making sure that he understands either way the team will find out all about him.

Tony knows that with a team this good trust is a very important thing having each others back. So he sits back gets comfortable and smiles.

"Well I suppose I should start at the beginning… But before I do just one question what did Penelope mean by giving me some of her cookies?"

Even Hotch smiled at the question.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews and for all the alerts. This chapter is a little longer than most and some of it will be OOC. But it is fan-fiction after all. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Just a reminder I make no money and the main characters are not mine, they are fun to play with and i will put them back when I am done playing._

"You know what, never mind about Penelope. Trust is earned and right now I haven't earned any from you, or you from me. I have nothing to hide from you and I suspect if you think I'm holding anything back, you'll just have Miss Penelope dig until she finds everything she can about me, right?"

"Trust is a big thing for us Tony." Rossi admits.

"I understand, how about the Cliff notes version, short sweet and to the point." When he sees Hotch nod his head sharply once he sits forward in his seat.

"My mother died when I was eight, my father took to drinking a lot more after that, he also took to letting his fists do his talking, mostly on me. That lasted until he disowned me and shipped me off to RMI, I was twelve. During that time my father ran my grandfathers business into the ground and started on his true calling of being a con man. I worked my way through college I also was lucky enough to get a scholarship for football, I also played basketball. I was good, good enough to go pro until a certain Brad Pitt, not the actor, took me out, good bye pro career hello bad knee."

Hearing that Morgan winced he knew all to well the pain that Tony is talking about.

"Graduated with a degree in Phys ed. I could have been a teacher or even got into a pro team to be a trainer. I couldn't, that would be like a diabetic working in a candy shop. Sheer torture. I applied to the police academy in Peoria and did well, until they found out that I came from money. The funny part was that I didn't have any at all. Hazing was bad, I put up with it. I was a uni then did good work I also kept my eyes and ears open. I moved on after two years, it was time to move. A person can take so much crud until he's had enough. Philly came next, that is where my real education came from. After about a year I did a little undercover work. I speak Spanish and Italian fluently and if I dye my hair I look very Italian. I was under for eighteen months, deep cover, that is were I got my gold shield. It wasn't safe for me to stay in Philly so I moved to Baltimore. I was there two years until Agent Gibbs came to town. His case crossed over into ours, mine and my partner's. When the case ended I left and applied to NCIS. It turned out that my partner was dirty. I can put up with a lot of things but being a dirty cop, agent it doesn't matter. You respect the badge. I've been with NCIS ever since. I got the plague, Y pestis, the woman sent a letter with genetically modified Y pestis to us. She was dying with a brain tumor. He daughter lied about being raped and the mother was out for revenge. My lungs are scarred really bad. I just have to be careful with colds, if I do get sick then I go see my pulmonologist, Brad Pitt. Yes the same man who destroyed my knee saved my life, he is one of my best friends now. Any questions?"

"You glossed over your time in Philly, like it was nothing. You helped bring down the whole Macaluso family no one was ever able to get as close as you got Tony. We use your case when we teach undercover techniques at the academy." Rossi shares with him.

"That was a really good gig. You made the rest of us look like amateurs at undercover work." Morgan tells him.

"I'm good at undercover, we all have masks we use to get through the hard times."

"Except yours are more developed. I read your file and you didn't lie. You also didn't reveal all the times you've put yourself between a suspect and a team member." Hotch tells him.

"I will always have my partner's back."

"So how do you like Agent Fornell?" Hotch asks him.

"Good agent, good man. He keeps trying to get me to come over to his team."

"Why don't you?" JJ asks.

"I've got twelve years in, eight more and I can retire. I'm too old and beat up to start at the bottom again."

"Tony you get offers all of the time, Tobias told me and not just from us." Rossi tells him

"Maybe one day I'll leave, when I've had enough of the politics where I am now. I've also learned that it is so much easier in life not to rock the boat. Just take things as they come."

"You know why you feel that way don't you?" Spencer asks joining into the conversation for the first time.

"It comes from self preservation Dr. Reid. From having the shit beat out of you for any incident that your drunk of a father imagined that you did or didn't do. But he is what he is, and he is my father."

"Do you still see him?" JJ asks.

"He breezes into town once in a while, usually when he needs something. So, um… do I pass?" Tony asks making sure he uses his best million dollar smile."

"For now." Hotch replies before turning his attention to the file he was reading.

Tony looks out of the window he always liked flying but flying in a small jet has its advantages. Leg room for one and tea made the way you like. He knew he was being watched he could feel the random looks as the team watched him from time to time.

Hearing his NCIS cell work he pulls it out. "Can I answer this on here?"

"Yes, it wont cause any problems."

He put the cell on speaker, he didn't want to start his time with the best profilers in the world by keeping things from them. Truth be told he was a little intimidated, they have a reputation of being mind readers.

"DiNozzo." he says out of habit.

'Tony, where did you put the." Tony hears shuffling of papers. "never mind I found it."

" What's wrong McGee?"

"We caught a case and Gibbs is living up to his nickname."

"There is a bottle of antacid and one of pain reliever in the right bottom drawer of my desk. Also don't flinch when Gibbs head slaps. It hurts more when you do."

"It's a bad case, Tony."

"How bad?"

"Female Captain, she was raped, sodomized and murdered. She was found in that small park near the strip mall by the marina. The thing is she was…"

"She was what Tim?"

"Her hair was shaved off and her breast were, it looked liked her chest was stomped on. She was violently assaulted Tony, it was awful, she fought back. She had a note in her pocket. The note _said "If you act like a man you should look like a man. Bitch."_

"Sorry Tim. We've seen worse."

"You should be here, not playing with the FBI." Tim says.

"I go where I'm ordered McGee."

"You should have said no, it's not like your educated enough to work with the best of the profilers in the world, they should have sent me. At least I went to MIT and Johns Hopkins." Tim yells at him bitterly with anger lacing his voice.

"Listen to me McGee, go look in the employee handbook the one you got at FLETC. Look in the second chapter, the third section is all about the chain of command. I was ordered to come here by Vance, and who ever else made the decision. Don't yell at me Agent McGee go ask Director Vance why you weren't chosen." the team looks at Tony and watch as he takes a deep breath. "This is your chance to prove that you're right McGee. You know, that I shouldn't be SFA that you should be because you have the degrees. After all I'm nothing but a cop with a Phys, Ed degree." He closes the call calmly then dials from memory, once again he puts the cell on speaker."

" Detective Esposito."

"How would you like to catch that rapist?" Tony asks without even greeting the man.

"You tell me how Tony and I'm buying at Angelo's"

"No need. Listen, you have to it my way."

"You've never let me down before, what do I do?" Tony can hear his friend grabbing a pad of paper.

"You know that little strip mall by the marina?"

"Yes."

"Go there take a few unis with you. You'll see a man sitting out front of the little sandwich shop. Roust him make it look good, but before you do whisper in his ear that I sent you. He'll go along with you, don't hurt him Marco, he was a cop, a good one too. Caught a round in his knee and a cop killer went through his vest, he's lucky to he alive. Bring him back to the station normal routine bring him to one of the back rooms."

"Okay what's so special about this guy?"

"He's your witness. Someone killed and dumped a body today in the small park right by there, I'll bet you my next month's pay he saw it."

"But Tony, that guy is blind. I've seen him he has a cane and wears sunglasses."

"Some detective you are, it's not a white cane and the tip is not red."

"Damn I never noticed."

"No one does, you remember the glasses and cane and assume the rest."

"Your rapist, raped again this time the victim died. From what McGee told me it was vicious. She was raped and sodomized, shaved head and had the same note in her pocket. He didn't bind her breast this time he stomped on them. She fought back I think that's why he killed her."

"God, he is getting worse."

"I know. Listen you're going to be getting a visit from Gibbs, he is going to demand the case saying it is a Marine that died. Give it to him don't put up a fight. Did the unis call NCIS right after they discovered she was a Marine?

"Yes, we didn't collect anything the unis just guarded."

"Even better, tell him that your plate is full and you appreciate him taking the case."

" Okay. You really think this ex cop saw him?"

"Yes I do. Two things really important first Mirandize the suspect as soon as he is in the interview room, English, Spanish, Mandarin, I don't care. If he says he is from Africa and only understands the clicking language find a translator, I don't want you to lose this case because the perp cries to the judge that he didn't understand his rights."

"Good idea, I hate it when judges buy that crap."

"Me too. Federal judges are worse." Tony shares with him.

"What's the second thing."

"Is Carol-Anne still working in the drug unit?"

"Yes she just came back last month they had a girl."

" After five boys I bet she was happy."

"I know her husband is, they both wanted a daughter to spoil."

"You're going to need her."

"Why her?" Marco asks.

"Because Kemosabe, Carol-Anne fits his type. She is beautiful, tall and has long hair and brown eyes. Sometime in the past some lady screwed this guy over, and if I had to guess your first victim did something to him or he witnessed her doing something to someone else."

"Okay. So now what?"

"Tell her that she has to look very feminine her hair down and her make-up and clothes like she was going out, she has to be her best. This is very important, she has to act like a super alpha female. When she comes into the room you have back off and address her as yes ma'am, play it for all your worth and if she can give you a dirty look for, I don't know, for a loosened tie, that would be better. Giving the appearance that she is in charge and not you."

"He's going to flip."

"I know. That's what we are counting on. Make sure that he is cuffed securely to the table and that the cameras are on."

"How sure are you on this?"

"Not. Just a hunch."

"Your hunches have pointed me in the right direction more than once. You finish that degree yet?"

"No I still need eight more credits and to write my thesis. Maybe the powers that be will take pity on me and count all my hours on the job instead."

"That would be great. I hope they do for your sake." Marco tells him.

"Tell me how are the other victims doing?" Tony asks softly.

"I gave them the name of the counselor that you gave me. I also told the husbands that they should go to the counselor too. That it would help with the anger that they are feeling. And that it would help their wives as well."

" Good I'm glad. One more thing, can you please." Tony says then he changes into Italian and speaks rapid fire telling his friend what he needs.

"I'll see what I can do."

"That's good then. I got to go I'm somewhere over Kansas right now and I need to make one more call. Let me know how things turn out will you?"

"Of course."

Tony looks at the members of the BAU and can see that they are jumping at the bit to talk to him, so he hold up one finger. Just letting they know that he need a few minutes more.

"Balboa."

"It's Tony, I need a favor."

"Is this favor going to bring me into your bullpen. Because Gibbs is being a class A bastard today and by you not being here to deflect his temper he's worse."

"Tim is there he is getting the chance to prove himself, I say let the chips fall where they may. I only agreed to a month but judging from the call I got from McGee a few minutes ago, I just might do the whole damn tour of the FBI. That might just take a year maybe two if I'm lucky."

"You just want to see Tim suffer."

"Actually I want Tim to have his eyes open to some ugly truths."

"Fair enough. What do you need?"

"The Probie in Gibbs' team, can you please make sure she gets fed and watered. You know how Gibbs gets and McGee, well he's still learning to stand up to him. The TAD will be out of his element."

"No problem Tony I like the new Probie. I'll even make sure she gets walked."

Tony and the rest of his new team members were left listing to a soft laugh as the call was closed.

He turns his attention back to his temporary team, he smiles and waits.


	7. Chapter 7

_I think you all for the all the reviews for the last chapter. I guess you like my story. For the alerts and favorites I thank you too. I make no money, from this at all. _

"Agent DiNozzo." Hotch says.

"Sir." Tony replies his tone of voice full of real respect.

"What degree are you studying for?"

"Masters in Police Science, is there a problem?"

"No, I take it that none of your team members know?"

"Not yet. Once I get the degree I'll inform HR so it can go in my file."

"Don't you want anyone on your team to know?" Rossi asks.

"It's not important that they do. McGee will say that I did it because I was jealous. Gibbs would say it's not necessary. The director would scoff, I'm getting the degree for me. I've been working on it for eight years starting with the BA first."

"Your friend, Detective Esposito, will he do as you suggested or will he go his own way?" Hotch asks.

"He's not a follower, but this time he'll do I what I suggested. He wants this rapist, he has three woman, their husbands and their children, that need him to close this case. They need the closure first, after Marco gets a confession, he'll tell Gibbs. JAG, the D.A can work out the rest."

Hotch likes the answer it was honest. Tony didn't even hesitate at all He liked the man after reading his file and meeting the man in person. He was looking forward to seeing how he worked out in the field.

"Would you like a bottle of water Agent DiNozzo?" JJ asks.

"Yes please, and please call me Tony, agent DiNozzo is so formal."

"So Tony do you play chess?" Reid asks.

"Not well. I'll play with you if you like."

Tony picked up the rear as he followed the team into the police station a small suburb of Houston. He didn't say anything he observed and paid attention to what was being said.

He didn't joke or make any movie references at all. It wasn't the time or the place. He needed too, no he wanted these people to like and respect him. They were the best profilers in the world. They knew their stuff and he was planning on taking in as much as he could like a good deep sea sponge.

As soon as that thought left his mind all his plans were shot to hell. When he heard someone shout out.

"Buckeye catch." Only to have a basketball come flying through the air. He jumps up just enough and caught it easily, then lands gracefully back down.

A man that looked like a walking beanpole came walking toward them, dressed in dark blue sweats with a towel around his neck Tony smiled when he recognized who it was that called him. John Roberts a friend that he played basketball with at Ohio State.

"Johnny long time no see." Tony says as he offers his hand then returns the basketball.

"Tony, I heard you were a Navy cop now, what are you doing with the FBI?"

"Learning new things, It's a new program the suits want to try inter-agency exchanges. Let me introduce the best profilers in the business."

After the introduction Hotch waits until Reid finishes shaking hands before he says anything. " Are you a detective Mr. Roberts?"

"No agent Hotchner, I'm a Judge, family court." I have to get back just working out on my lunch break. In all honesty I'm avoiding a stack of paperwork on my desk no hearings today. I take it you're here for serial murders?" When Hotch nods his head, Johnny sighs. "Door's open if you need anything."

Soon the team is in a small office a white board already set up for them. They spread out the files that are on the table then pin the photos onto the white board.

Tony stood in front of the white board studying the photos of the victims before and after they were killed and reading the evidence reports.

Morgan can't help but smile as he answers his ringing cell. "What do you have for us baby girl?"

"How about what I don't have for you? I can't find a connection, you have victims from different parts of town, they shop in different stores and they travel in different circles. Their kids don't go to the same schools or sports teams."

"Try doctors, volunteer groups, coffee shops. They have to have come in contact somewhere." JJ suggests.

Will do, anything else?" Garcia asks,

"Excuse me" Tony says.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Hotch asks.

"Could you find out if any of these women have made plans to leave their husbands? If there is any record of domestic abuse? Second bank account,staying at a women's shelter."

"I can do that,I can't do the medical records, with the HIPPA laws." Garcia answers.

"I know you can't, but I know who can." Tony say smoothly with a slight smile.

Hotch and Rossi turn to look at their newest team member. "Why those things Tony?" JJ asks.

He turns and looks bask at the photos on the white board. "Look at these pictures this is Texas and these woman are all wearing long sleeve blouses and dresses. These two are wearing sweaters." He point to one pictures on the board "Look a this this lady she has a bruise on her wrist and this one you can barely see it but on neck the coloring is off she missed while applying the cover up. This last woman is holding one arm across her lower ribs, while the other is draped over her daughters shoulder, I'm guessing she is applying pressure to her ribs. Sometimes it helps with the pain, when you have a broken rib."

"Did I overstep?" He asks after looking at the expressions on the faces of the profilers.

"No" Hotch answers as he steps closer to the pictures and carefully examines the parts that Tony pointed out.

"So who is it that can get us the medical records?" Morgan asks as he crosses his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a little update. I make no money on this at all. I promise to put them back none the worse for wear._

"Morgan go talk to the M.E. take DiNozzo with you." Hotch orders.

Morgan nods his head and leaves with DiNozzo covering his six. Half an hour later Derek is talking to the Medical Examiner. DiNozzo stayed quiet listening to what was being said.

Only when the M.E. was finished did he say anything. "Excuse me Dr. Richards, would you mind if we had someone else look through your findings."

Dr Richards scowled at Tony. "Who?" He asks curtly.

"Dr. Donald Mallard, he works for NCIS."

"Ducky!?" Dr. Richards asks then smiles. "Of course I would never say no to Ducky, to have him look at my findings would be an honor."

Tony can only smile at hearing this every one loved Ducky, the man just had a way with him.

"Tell me what is it you suspect? Did I miss something?"

Tony and Derek exchange a glance. "We suspect that the women were abused at some time, Doctor." Derek answers.

"I see. Well I can get the medical records from their primary physicians, that should be easy enough. Tell you what you boys come back here in two hours I should have everything rounded up by then. And bring ice tea, now git I have work to do."

True to his work the M.E. had gathered all of the information for them. Along with his own findings he had the personal medical record as well. That in itself was a gold mine as all emergency and hospital visits were included in their medical history. Hard files as well as one memory stick

"I would like to meet Dr. Mallard one day, he is well know to most of us in the field.?"

Tony looks at his watch the points to the desk phone. "May I use that?"

"Yes of course."

Derek raises one eyebrow and watches as Tony uses the desk phone. "Ducky?"

"Ah Anthony, how may I help you?"

"How did you know, I wasn't sick?"

"If you were ill Agent Hotchner would have called me. Now what can I do for you?"

"Two things you will be getting a file by email, we need second eyes on this Ducky."

"What's the second thing?"

"Could you talk to the M.E. who did the autopsy so you can get a feel for the case."

"Not a problem Anthony it would be my pleasure to help you and the FBI."

"Won't Gibbs give you a hard time?"

"You seem to forget Anthony I do not answers solely to Jethro, I have consulted for the FBI before, ask your Agent Rossi."

"I will Ducky and thank you. Here is Dr. Richards and you'll be getting the files soon."

Tony hands the phone to the doctor covering the mouthpiece with his hand. "I should warn you. Dr. Mallard can be a bit verbose at times."

"Not a problem, I tend to be the same way myself."

Entering the office that they had set up for their work Derek handed the files to Reid.

"Here this should keep up occupied for three minutes."

"Dr. Richards came through for us hard files and a memory stick." Tony says holding the stick out to Hotch.

"Is Doctor Mallard expecting the files?"

"Yes he is."

Tony used one of the laptops and sent the files to Ducky. After he finished he looked up and noticed Rossi was looking at him.

"Agent Rossi, Sir."

"No Sir, Tony. Derek really is second in command. I just act like it because I'm old, and I get away with it because I helped start the BAU. I'm going to the first crime scene come with me I want to see a few things for myself."

Not needing a backpack Tony makes sure he has his cell is charged as he follows Rossi .

"Derek told me that you had a look on your face when you finished talking to Ducky?"

"I just don't want him to get in trouble. I like him, even if does worry too much about my health."

"He won't get into any trouble he has done work for us before. Dr. Mallard is one of the best M.E.'s around."

"He did mention you by name." Tony tells Rossi.

"Did he also mention that I sent him a bottle of Scotch as a thank you?"

"No, I think I'll just send him some tea leaves. He only take a wee dram once in a while. But he drinks tea everyday."

Dave stops the SUV and gets out looking around the crime scene for the fist time. The team thinks that this might just be a dump site and not the actual murder site.

"Have our Kitten help you, she can set you up with the good stuff, she drinks tea herself."

"She really doesn't mind you calling her Kitten?"

"No, if she minded I wouldn't do it. She means a great deal to me as she does to the rest of the team."

"I won't hurt her Dave. I know how to respect and treat women even if my father never taught me."

"I know I read your file too, not just the NCIS one but ours. So did your buddy get back to you yet?"

"I'm sorry?" Tony asks looking confused.

"Detective Esposito, you did ask him to get you any and all information about our Kitten didn't you?"

"I took a chance that your Italian might be a little rusty."

"Ah my fine young friend I was speaking Italian before you born."

"No not yet, and you should know I read up an all of you as well. I don't like going into situations unprepared. I have my own sources in the FBI too."

"But Penelope?"

"I knew you used a tech I thought that they would rotate out because of the high volume and the crimes that you deal with and the degree of violence and all. I didn't think the BAU had their very own tech."

"Yes we have one. Penelope Garcia a spine of steel most of the time, all soft and fluffy on the outside, but if one of us gets hurt she becomes as fierce as a mother lioness looking after her cubs. She also can't look at bloody crime scenes without getting sick to her stomach. She does have one major fault she feels to much and when she reaches her limit she cries because she can't understand why people can be so cruel to one another."

"Why does she stay?"

" Firstly, she is very good at what she does, so good in fact that she is on a list of very dangerous computer savvy people only a handful of people are on the list."

"And Secondly?" Tony prompts as he kneels down next to a tree and moves some dry leaves away with a small stick he is holding.

When Rossi sees him take out his cell and start to take pictures he comes closer

'What did you find?"

"Morphine ampoules." Tony answers then takes a small evidence bag out of his pocket and puts the glass ampoules in it.

"The first victim didn't have morphine in her system." Rossi says.

"No she had Oxy, but the third woman did." Tony reminds him.

"He is revisiting I wonder why?"

"Or she."

Rossi nods his head. "Or she."

"You guys are the mind readers I'm just the cop."

"What made you look there?"

Tony stand points. "Not the same leaves, look."

"Impressive."

"Not really criminals are dumb, killers are just a bit smarter. It's always the little things that they screw up. With luck maybe there will be prints."


	9. Chapter 9

Not very long mostly filler. As always I make no money and they don't belong to me. If they did boy would I have fun!

Rossi and DiNozzo parted company once they entered the police station, while Rossi joined his team. Tony went in search of the small lab he heard some of the detectives talk about earlier.

He knocked on the open door and smiled his best smile when he saw both a man and a woman look up at him. "May I borrow a dusting kit for a few minutes please?"

The male tech waved him in, and showed him where he could use the kit. After the judge had talked to it didn't take long for someone to do a little digging as to who he was, a cop turned fed who still treated the cops with respect.

"Do you have a log for the case that the BAU was call in for?" Tony asks.

"Yes we do. I'm Jim by the way."

"Tony, glad you meet you. I have some glass ampoules that need to be logged in and printed. I took some pictures and I bagged them."

"If you fill out the paperwork I'll gladly dust for you." Jim tell him. "Then we can upload your photos."

"Good enough because I'm out of practice dusting and printing."

"If you say so, from what everyone is saying about you, I doubt it."

"I don't like to step on anyone's toes."

"It's a small police department Tony we do what we can, what we need help with we ship off to Houston. Let's see what we can do first."

"Where's DiNozzo?" Hotch asks as Rossi comes into the small office the team was using.

"I don't know."

"Did you seeing anything that we missed?" Reid ask,

"I didn't but Tony did." Dave answers with a sly expression.

"Come on Rossi spill." Morgan chides.

"Glass ampoules under a tree, covered by leaves from different kind of tree."

"What kind of ampoules?" JJ asks.

"Morphine. He put them in an evidence bag, he even took pictures with his cell."

"I bet he went to the lab. I heard one of the unis say they had a small one here." Morgan suggests to the them.

Hearing his cell ring everyone looks at Morgan and waits for him to answer it.

"Baby girl what do you have for us?"

"Well just so you know Agent DiNozzo is going to get some of my cookies he earned them."

"Garcia." Hotch says wanting to get her back on track.

"Sorry, he was right I took his idea and went with it. There is a battered woman's shelter and a clinic not far that all the women used. I did a little hacking, a week or so before they all disappeared each of them went to the clinic. They have an in house nurse and on call doctor to handle the rest. A woman that does the paperwork for the doctor, she has everything in a computer and she encrypts everything."

How long did it take you to break the code?" Rossi asks out of curiosity.

"Not long it was easy."

'Garcia." Hotch says bringing her back on track.

" I ran everyone through my babies. The lady who's code I broke she was a battered woman, her husband is dead."

"How did he die?" JJ asks.

"He choked on his own vomit after falling he hit his head and passed out. And before you ask she was in New Mexico a work conference she was gone for a week. He died a year ago. She sold the house bought a condo and got rid of his pet snakes."

"The nurse and the doctor are clean as well, there are only two other people that have any connections to the shelter the lady who runs the daycare she is only there during the day. But there are other people in and out no records for them just a first name and how many hours they volunteered. A total of five."

"Who is the other person Kitten?" Rossi asks.

"The man who cooks all of food. He cooks it out of his restaurant, The Day and Knight on Grove Street, and has it sent over. The shelter pays for the food at cost, a Mr. Knight does the rest."

"What's his story?" JJ asks.

"His sister was killed by her husband. He tried to help but she wouldn't leave her husband."

"What happened to the husband?" Morgan asks.

"He is a permanent guest of the state of Texas, in Huntsville."

"Any children?" JJ asks.

"A boy with mild autism he is in the custody of Mr. Knight and his wife Miss. Day."

Tony walks into the room and stands by the door listening as Penelope was giving the rest of the information. He waited until she stopped talking before he said anything.

"That's all I have for you now."

"Excuse me Penelope I have a question for you?"

Hearing his voice Penelope smiled if only for a moment. "How can I help you Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony please, can you track pharmaceuticals from Mexico if you had the bar codes?"

"I might be able too, if I can't I know who can help me."

"So do I send you the information or do you hack my cell? Since you gave it to me in the first place."

"I just need a minute?"

He looks at the rest of the team and can see that they are smirking back at him. "Did I say something?"

"No man. You just haven't seen her work her magic yet."

"Oooo. Fingerprints and a clear barcode. I can even see the manufacturing company's name, very good Tony. Go eat at the Day and Knight my pets, I'll call you when I find something."

"Why there Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"Trust me you'll like Mr. Knight and his wife they might even be able to give you some insight to the people in the area.


	10. Chapter 10

He woke up from a sound sleep with a need to empty his bladder. He usually stayed away from drinking too much after a certain time, he drank too much water after he was in his room for the night. He found that going over reports in his room instead of the current case help keep him focus better. Working as a team had it's advantages they bounced things off of each other, it was one of the reasons they worked so well together.

He picked up his watch and frowned it was only twelve thirty he had only been asleep two hours. Hotch carefully opened the bathroom door and was surprised to see that the adjoining room's door was wide open. He looked into the room only to find it empty.

He can't say he wasn't warned it wouldn't happen. Two days before Agent DiNozzo reported to him he was paid a visit by one Dr. Donald Mallard the M.E. from NCIS. A man who could teach a class in being subtle as he made his point with the underling threat behind it.

Ducky had made an appointment to see him, when he knocked on the open door Hotch wasn't sure what to expect from him. An elderly man dressed in a suit and bow tie, on his head a fedora. Thinking back on it the fedora and bow tie looked perfect on him, they along with his demeanor completed the package of a respected professional.

"Agent Hotchner, I would like a few words with you if I may?" Ducky says as he steps into the office.

"Of course, Dr. Mallard." Hotch says as he looks at Ducky's card. Hotch says as he welcomes him into his office.

"Would you like something to drink Dr. Mallard?"

"No thank you young man, it is very nice of you to offer though. Sadly most young people today lack common courtesy. But I digress."

Hotch lets a ghost of a smile settle on his lips for a moment. "Have a seat Dr. Mallard."

"Please call me Ducky." He says as he removes his hat and sits on the couch.

"How may I help you?"

"I know that you are a very busy man so I will try to keep this short. I understand that Anthony DiNozzo will be working with your team, an exchange program of sorts."

"Yes he will be joining us in two days. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem per se, Anthony can be a bit cavalier about his health. It has to do with how he was raised you see. But being a profiler I'm sure you will find out more for yourself. He was exposed to Y-pestis, the plague, and his lung are severely scarred you see. I am holding you responsible young man to watch out for him. High humidity and the cold is what I worry about the most anything that affects his lungs. Here is a prescription for an antibiotic also a new inhaler. Just in case the need arises."

Ducky stands and hands Hotch a slip of paper and a small box. "Thank you for seeing me, Agent Hotchner."

"Doctor Mallard, why did you come here and tell me this?"

Ducky hesitates slightly. "Because he was so very good to my mother. My mother had Alzheimer's and he would come over and have tea with her talk to her and give her dogs a bath. She would call him her Italian gigolo furniture mover. When I asked him why he would always tell me because I couldn't move the furniture anymore and he could. That it was only a few hours a month and it was no big deal. You can surmise what you like. Anthony will not lie outright but he will hold back information, I think it comes from working so many undercover missions. And not having adequate backup. One more thing Anthony has a bad habit of going back to the office to work late at night when the bullpen is quite. He says that he can think better with no distraction. I think he can let his guard down and be himself without having to worry about having to protect himself."

It wasn't like he hasn't missed sleep before he got dressed and made his way back to the police station. He found Tony looking at the laptop they had brought with them. Writing notes as he scrolled through what ever page he was on.

"Is there a problem sir?" Tony asks not even looking up before Hotch takes a third step into the room.

He wasn't surprised when Tony started talking to him before he got further into the room. Tony wasn't the only one who has done his research. "No. I needed to use the restroom and you were gone. I came to see if you were alright?"

"How did you know where to find me?"

Hotch looks at Tony and crosses his arms across his chest not willing to reveal who it was that told him. "If I had to guess it would be a Duck, wearing a bow tie and a hat. Ducky worries too much."

"Have you found anything new?"

"No, I even talked to the agents in the NCIS offices that cover the border. They haven't heard of any unusual change in the drug traffic legal or illegal. Some abuse in the family history that we missed but that is not uncommon."

Hotch nods understanding what is not being said. "It's late."

"Still running on Gibbs' time, he runs a case until it's over. Habit I guess."

"Go to bed Tony, you won't be any good to me if you're tired, and take your inhaler you're whizzing."

"So tell me Hotch are you leery of Ducky like the rest of us."

Seeing the look on Hotch's face, he laughs. "Don't worry he won't hit you he will just lecture you to death making you feel like an errant schoolboy."

"I think I would rather be hit, by Morgan."

"That makes two of us. I've been on the receiving end of his lectures, more than once."


	11. Chapter 11

_I only get reviews for this story, as it should be. Just think if we all owned it as a group how different things would be. We could all take turns and the season would be longer like 35 episodes._

Rossi walked into the small police station with a two trays filled with coffee and tea. By his side Mr. Knight carrying two small insulated coolers. It was just after eleven in the morning and the team was hitting the wall they were getting nowhere fast.

"Dr. Knight." Hotch says. Greeting the man from the restaurant that Garcia sent them too, Leave it to her to find out that one of the volunteers for the shelter is a non-practicing psychologist.

"Agent Hotchner, I thought it might be a good idea if I brought over some sandwiches and salads now. I know you always get an early start, you might not find the time to order food until much later." Knight replies as he puts the coolers on the table joining Dave's coffee trays.

"You haven't by any change thought about what we discussed ?"

"I thought about it and I believe that you're looking for a woman. These deaths were almost painless no violence on the bodies other than a knot on the back of the head. The final blow is an overdose never the same kind of drug either. Stereotypical I know but women like poison, less messy. There are thee women at the shelter that might fit your profile. The clinic at the community center I don't think any of the staff there fits your profile.

"What's going on?" Dave asks when he sees the team return their attention to the other side of the room.

"Kid was busted for shoplifting oatmeal and a couple of cans of milk. He looks frightened and really upset." Morgan answers

"He tried to run but he ran right into DiNozzo." Reid adds.

"Tony has been talking to the boy for about ten minutes now." JJ adds.

When then they see Tony stand and point to the kid to stay, before he goes over to talk to the locals cops. When he comes over to them he has an expression on his face that none of them can read.

"His name is Paul he is twelve years and his mother and their car were snatched last night."

Hearing this the agent gave him all of their attention. "He was helping her unload the car he brought his younger brothers into the apartment left him there with some toys and the TV playing then went back to help his mother bring the groceries in. He saw white lady talking to his mother, she was arguing with her, when the lady pointed a gun at his mother kid got scared and hid, until they drove away.

"Did he hear anything?"

"No, the kid is scared, his father is doing time, drunk and disorderly, second offense, he gets out next week. He dropped his siblings off at the daycare and went in search for some food for them."

"Any abuse in the house?" Hotch asks.

"Once according to the kid. He said that the one time his father back handed his mother she hit him back and broke his nose. She told him that she was not his mother and that no one will ever hit her or her children and if he didn't like to get the hell out."

"Did he recognize the woman?" Rossi asks.

"Paul said she looks like one of the women in the community center. He said his mother went there to apply for some of the farmers markets discount tickets."

"Did you happened to ask what his mother did for work?" JJ asks.

Tony smiles at JJ. "She's a nurse at a nursing home, seven to three is her shift. And yes I asked Paul if his mother ever got hurt from the patients. He said that she gets hurt sometimes bruises on her arms and legs and she got a black eye one time."

"Tony?"

"Black belt in Karate. She was on the team in college."

"We need him to talk to an sketch artist, as soon as possible." Hotch tells them.

"The artist is on his way. Look if you don't need me, I'm going to go see a fellow Buckeye about expediting an early release. Those kids are going to need him now."

"Good, Morgan go with him." Hotch orders.

"JJ while we are waiting for the artist could you please do me a favor?"

"If I can. What is it?"

"Can you go shopping food shopping, fill their cupboards and their fridge. It sucks having no food in the house no child should ever have to experience that." Handing her his bank card he rattled off six numbers. Then he handed her a key and a slip of paper with an address.

"What should I get?"

" You're a mom, good healthy food and not so healthy. She's a nurse so use that as a guide. Paul said he knows how to make oatmeal so that's why he stole that. But kids need ice cream and junk food once in a while. If you're ready Morgan?" Tony says as he starts to walk away.

"Do any of the shelter workers cross over to the community center?" Reid asks Dr. Knight.

"Not for work. To pick up clothing and odd and ends, sometimes to pick up a battered women and bring her to the shelter."

"Do you ever pick up the women Dr. Knight" JJ asks.

"No, I've never been to the shelter. I make the food and my wife drives it over. No men are allowed in the shelter at all. If anyone wants to talk to me they can, I give two nights a week at the community center, and Sunday we run a sports day for special needs children in the gym."

Thanking Dr. Knight they have recourse but to wait until the sketch comes and works with Paul.

"I have to ask should we be worried about DiNozzo?" JJ asks.

"No." Hotch answers.

JJ and Reid look at him waiting for more information. "He told us his father was a drunk, but what he didn't say was that at times he was left alone in the mansion with no food, as his father went in search for his next con. He told you the highlights of his life. I trust him."

"What about father? " Reid asks.

"He shows up from time to time, with his hand out. Just like Tony said, last time it cost him a lot."

"And the food for the family?" JJ asks holding up the bank card. "Can he afford it?"

"He is careful, with his money plus he has a small trust fund that his father doesn't know about, so buy the food and make sure that you get junk food for the kids, good junk food."

"Come on Spenc let's go shopping. We'll get the key from Paul, we can look around in the apartment too, try to get a better picture of why his mother was a target."

Nodding his head in agreement Reid falls in step with her as she makes her way to where Paul is sitting.

Dave smiles as he hands Hotch a cup of coffee. "So Aaron, how is Fornell these days?"

"You're an ass."

"And DiNozzo?"

"He needs to come to us we protect our own."

"Doesn't he get that with his team at NCIS?" Ross i asks.

"Not from what I gathered, you heard him on the phone with McGee."

"What I heard was someone used to being a punching bag and taking a bit back but in a backdoor way."

"I just hope it doesn't blow up in his face." Hotch tells his friend.

"And if it does?"

"Then we bring an other lost sheep into the fold. What is it that Penelope always says?"

"She says that the best agents are the ones that are ones with the most damaged personal lives. We know how to survive and to think like the Unsubs we hunt." Rossi replies.

"She is right you know. I think technical analysts belong in that group too."

"Just ours, and her magic keyboard."

"It's not her magic keyboard I'm worried about it's her brain and the short circuit from it to her mouth."

"Admit it, that's why we all love her."

"That and because she is scary when she gets angry. Look here comes the sketch artist."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you so much for the review and for alerts to this story. I owned not even a shadow of a smile from any of the characters. But I wish we all did._

Controlled chaos is what passes though the minds of Morgan and DiNozzo as they walk back into the police station. Both of them had started their careers in law enforcement in police department. So the chaos they were seeing didn't faze them in the least.

They made their way back to the team with Paul's father between them. Hotch, Rossi looked at the father seeing the look of sheer panic on his face. They knew that Morgan and DiNozzo had told him what happened.

"Any problems with Judge Roberts?" Hotch asks.

"No, he did lay down the law though, if Paul's father gets into one more scrape he goes to country for a year." Morgan answers.

"He promised to stay out of trouble, didn't you?" Tony says as he slaps the man across the shoulders.

He looked at Tony then the rest of the agent swallowing dryly. "I won't get into anymore trouble with the law. Is there any news? Any at all?"

"Not yet, your son, Paul gave a disruption to the sketch artist we just released a BOLO and our analyst back in Quantico is running it through our data banks." Rossi answers.

A boy yelling . "Dad! Dad!" then running feet could be heard coming from down the corridor.

Paul runs and jumps into his father's arms. "Are you Okay Paul?"

"I'm okay, just scared. I didn't know what to do."

"As long as you and your siblings are okay. We'll talk about what to do in case of an emergency once this all over. You did a fine job of taking care of the little ones and bringing them to daycare. I love you Paul."

Tony turns away from the father and son, it is too painful for him to witness, he makes his way over to where Rossi is looking at something that is on the laptop.

"Anything from Miss Penelope?" He asks casually.

"No, not yet, give her time if its out there she'll find it."

"I hate waiting, I feel so helpless."

"We all feel that way Tony. Do you think the father will keep his word?" Rossi asks as he watches the father and son reconnect.

"I know so." Tony answers with conviction.

"Flying down to Texas to kick ass can get expensive." Rossi tells him.

"Not if you can hop on a military plane. Then its free as long as there is room and you can cash in a favor." Tony replies with a slight smile.

"Did you two eat yet?"

"No, I'm not hungry. I don't know about . . ." I as far Tony gets before a loud sharp whistle can be heard throughout the room bringing a quick silence to the room.

"I think you are looking for me and this woman." everyone can see a one woman around twenty-five with two black-eyes and what looked like a broken nose being held in place with a belt wrapped around her wrists and waist, by a women in her early thirties.

"Mom. Mom! That's my mom." Paul says loud enough for the agents and some of the nearby police to hear.

Hotch looks at Mark, Paul's father, for confirmation. "Her name is Cynthia right now she is more relieved than angry." Mark answers after he looks at his wife.

It was anti-climatic after that, two of the detectives went over and took both of the women into custody. Each of them was processed and received medical attention before Hotch and his team took their turn speaking first to Cynthia. She was obviously shaken up, crashing hard from the adrenalin high her hands shook gripping a cup of coffee.

"Cynthia my name is Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is my team, we work for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We were part of a larger group of people who were actually in the process of searching for the woman who abducted you. Are you feeling up to talking to us right now?"

Cynthia looked up at the group before her, "No, no I can't do this right now. I need to get home to my children, they are all alone right now. And all the food we picked up at the grocery store… most of it has gone bad by now. Please, don't take my babies away from me just because of this."

Tony knelt next to her and placed his hand on her arm, "Cynthia, I'm agent DiNozzo. Your husband was granted immediate release from jail on the grounds that you were kidnapped and his charges were pretty minimal. Your younger children are still at the daycare. As for Paul and his dad." Tony stood up and pointed to a spot just behind them.

She soon found herself enveloped into the strong arms of her husband. The sobs that she tried so hold back were flowing freely now. "Hey baby it's okay now you're strong and back with us now. Talk to the agents and then we go get the kids and go home. I promise no more drinking. I almost lost you because of it."

She nodded to her husband then followed Hotch and Reid to a small area office. She knows as a nurse that she has to talk in order to get over the trauma of it, at least it will be a start, until she can see a professional.

JJ started to pack the things that they were going to take back with them while Hotch and Morgan did the interviews of the unsub and Cynthia. Tony stayed close to her and did the lifting and moving of the boxes. He stayed quiet all he is thinking about is Gibbs rule eleven, '_When the job is done walk away_.' except this time it might take a longer to forget.

Two hours later the team is back on the jet headed back home, all Tony wants is a shower and his own bed, but work comes first. He stops reading the page on the laptop that he borrowed and as he sees that JJ is gazing out the window.

"JJ are you alright? You look lost."

"I'm fine. I still don't; understand how a parent can do that much damage to a child."

"You grew up in a loving home, with parents that cared a great deal for you. You have nothing to compare a dysfunctional home with, it happens. You've been an agent for what ten twelve years?"

"About." she says as she nods her head.

"I bet that Derek and I have seen more awful stuff than Hotch and Rossi combined. Being an agent we get bad cases don't get me wrong. But the stuff that goes on behind doors the man holding his wife hostage with kids screaming. Things like that are hard to forget and they are just the tip of the iceberg.

JJ looks at Derek for confirmation and sees him nod his head just once. "He's right."

"But why would her father teach her that all the problems caused in her home as a child were he mother's fault?"

"Because if I had to bet, he was taught that as a child. That's why he hit his wife and the children. It is why all women who don't obey their husbands should be taught to or made to disappear Abuse like that is taught and it goes on for generations. But you know this."

Rossi and Hotch listen as Tony is talking to JJ not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Just out of curiosity is it really that easy to get medical grade drugs on the street?"

Morgan and DiNozzo exchange a smile and a chuckle. "What kind do you want and what time?" Derek asks her.

"No way, you're agents."

"Actually I bet they can find it faster than their snitches." Reid tells her. "Better quality too." He adds as an afterthought.

Hearing his cell ring Tony looks at the caller ID. "It's Marco." He tells them.

"Put it on speaker will you. I'm curious to see how the case is going." Hotch orders.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews and for alerts. As you all know, they feed the muse._

He answers simply. "DiNozzo."

"I owe you a five course meal at the restaurant of your choosing." Is what Marco tells him.

"Spill Marco. I want details the profilers are a captive audience, they are sitting on the edges of their seats.

"Where are you?" Marco asks knowing full well about Tony's warped sense of humor.

"On the way back, someplace over Kentucky I think." Tony replies with a shrug.

"One of these days Tony your sense of humor... " Is as far as Marco gets before Tony interrupts him.

"I know Marco, but we've both seen what happens if you can't let go of the darkness."

"Your right." Marco says softly. "First of all, your friend the former cop says you owe him and that he will settle up with you later. He saw the perp gave us a description right down to brown shoes."

"Did you get him?"

"Your plan worked to perfection. Carol-Anne played her part to the hilt. I think she liked it a bit too much in fact."

"Go on." Tony encourages.

"She walked into interrogation, tight pencil skirt with like three inch spike heels on and a crisp bleached white shirt on. She reached up and touched the string of pearls that she was wearing. Then she jumped down my throat about my wrinkled shirt and loosened tie, just like you instructed us to do. I apologized to her over and over again before she told me to get out of her sight, that I sickened her and I was a disgrace to the police force. I could tell, just her being an alpha he was getting angry, he was straining against the cuffs and the vein in his neck was bulging. It was beautiful Tony, just beautiful."

Tony laughed in response, and Marco kept going "So Carol-Anne sat down across from him, crossed her legs and started drumming her perfectly painted nails on the table staring him down, and then she arches an eyebrow at him before asking '_So what's the matter with you? Did the little girl in kindergarten take you crayon away from you? Or maybe you the first girl you tried to screw laughed at you? But please don't tell me that your mother didn't love you that's what all scumbags like you are saying now.'_ Tony I swear I thought this guy was going to break the cuffs keeping him down. He literally started growling at her, _growling_. And she didn't break character at all, she just stared him down. One of the guys that works here, Gavin, his part was to bring her a folder so he taps lightly on the door and she literally barks out '_what_' he enters the room shaking like a leaf which was hysterical because he was only shaking because of the little show we were putting on but it worked out amazingly. She snatched the folder from him and told him to find something productive to do with his time. It was at this point that the perp lost his verbal filter, and started cursing her out, and telling her he was going to make her suffer like the other bitches.

"After that it was easy the guy wouldn't keep quiet. And before you ask we gave him his rights in English, Spanish, and French. Then we asked him if he understood and if he would like his rights repeated in another language."

"I'm glad it worked out for you Marco, but I wouldn't use that method again."

"Understood. And one more thing Tony and I'm sorry about this, Gibbs came in like." Marco stalls looking for the right words.

"A bastard throwing his weight around." Tony suggests.

"Yeah like that, one of the unis let it slip that you were the one that gave us the tip. And he got worse. Yelling that it was his case and we should have given the tip to him. I don't know how you can work for him."

"What did you tell him?" Tony asks deflecting perfectly

"I smiled and gave him the file, told him to take it up with the D.A. , and wished him a nice day."

"You _are _a brave man."

"He said he was going to fire you. Before he stormed off. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. The way I see it your female victims and their families come first. The captain was single, she had no sibling her parents are no longer living, she lived for her career. The living come first, if he does fire me I'll have a job before the day is over."

"Yeah, and who would want to hire your sorry ass?" Marco asks laughing.

" Just to name a few, Tom Morrow over at Homeland, Fornell at the Bureau and well I do have a standing offer to be your sorry ass boss."

"I forgot about that one." Marco says softly.

"Cheer up I might just finish up my degree and really sleep a whole night through. I wonder if can remember how to do it."

"I remember what sleep is, Micky is teething and he is not sleeping so no one is." Marco shares with him trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Take your wife out to dinner and we'll call it even. I'll even baby-sit I hear tell that pizza crust is good for teething I'll bring extra for Micky."

"I'll get a sitter you get a date and we can go together."

"I jut let me know when Kemosabe." Tony answers getting ready to close the call.

"Seriously Tony go take a vacation, you need to get away from him him that man is toxic. Go see family, hell go see my family, in Rome, I bet they fix you up with a nice Italian girl with curves to spare. Tony go get that bastard out of your system, clean break.

"Not a bad idea. I've never met the DiNozzo part of the family. And Rome does sound nice."

"How is the hoity-toity part of your family?"

"Still the same, old money, old name, longing for the past as least my cousin is."

"You could go stay in England and work for SIS. Just another alphabet."

Tony closes his eyes and gets control of his temper. "You have a big mouth Marco. Let me know when you want to go out."

"Sorry man, I'll call you." Marco say softly the closes the call.

He looks at Hotch and can see the man has a ghost of a smile on his face. "You knew, abut the offer from SIS?"

"You can add the BAU to the list of offers you have." Hotch tell him ignoring the question.

Tony nods his head in silent thanks. "He'll show up not long after we get back, if he isn't already waiting."

"We know." Reid tell him.

"I forgot, you're bloody mind readers."

"Not really, it's behavior that we study."

"You profiled him."

"Yes we did." Reid says happily.

"He'll have to get through us to get to you." Rossi informs him.

"We'll put JJ up front she has a mean right hook." Morgan tells him with a real laugh.

"Maybe we should let our Kitten loose on him first." Rossi suggest.

"That would be mean Dave, very mean." JJ counters with a smile.

"She would not leave a trace, no blood to clean up either." Hotch reminds them.

Picking up his cell he schools his face and waits. "How can I help you boss-man?" Is the cheerful greeting that everyone hears.

"We are going to have visitors, from NCIS have some coffee and some of your cookies ready in the round table please."

"Are we being nice or are we making a point not to mess with us?"

"Both, Penelope."

"Anything else?"

"Have one of the junior agents help you clear out one of the empty desks near Reid, stock it for Agent DiNozzo get him a name plate too."

"Okay not a problem. Hotch?"

"S.S.A. DiNozzo. Garcia."


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay. You know the drill, not mine, never will be. I make no money from this, I only get reviews. And they are like chocolate they are good for my muse and my ever expanding hips. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts._

They got off of the elevator with Hotch leading one by one they follow him through the glass doors and into the BAU.

"I'll show you the way to your desk agent DiNozzo." Penelope says as he greets they at the doors.

"Thank you." he tells her simply

She showed him the desk and then set him up with the template for the report that he has to write. She also showed him where the coffee counter is then she handed him a mug of his own. A white mug with his name on it. "If you need any help just whistle, you know how to do that don't you? You put your lips together and blow."

He walks back to his desk shaking his head slightly with a real smile gracing his face.

"Tony, something wrong?"

"No not at all, Penelope is just never mind." He answers then starts in on the report that he had to write. It was the first time is ages that he can remember that he is only responsible for one report and no extras.

"Spencer are you sure that I don't have to write any more reports, equipment used, gas mileage, expense reports?"

"We don't do any of that Hotch, and Morgan do." Reid answers.

"Lucky us." Tony mumbles then continues on with his report humming softly to himself.

Not long after Hotch comes over to him. "Here see what you can do with this." He says as hands Tony a case. I want to see what you come up with for a profile. And no it is not a solved case it's a current one."

"Yes sir." Tony says as he takes the file.

Hotch takes a quick detour down to Garcia's office after a quick knock he enters it. She looks up and he can see that she is still grieving, her smile still doesn't reach her eyes as much as she tries. It's only been four months and he knows that she feels more than the rest of the team. He so wants her to find the peaces she seeks, she has so much love to give.

"Gibbs is on his way. Can you do your thing with cookies and coffee. I'm going to come in after a few minutes."

"YOU want him to stew and you want me to play nice with him? Or am I just going to feed his anger?"

"See you're learning. You sure you don't want to learn to be a profiler?"

"No thank you, you profile the sick puppies and I'll profile the computers they use."

"Deal." he tells her with a slight smile.

"Hotch do you remember how to tap into the cameras so you can see what happens in the round table from your desktop?"

"Yes, I had a good teacher."

He makes a quick call to Morgan to come and get Tony he wants him out of the bullpen and getting a temporary FBI badge is as good a reason as any.

Rossi has been around long enough to know when he is needed for subterfuge so get looks out of his office window and watches. When he sees his Kitten for Penelope will always be his Kitten, to him. Someone that needs to be protected and kept from harm.

He joins her as she carries a tin of cookies as well as the supplies for coffee. He takes the small tray that is sitting on top of the tin of cookies.

"I'm going to start the coffee. I saw Agents Gibbs and McGee get out their car in the parking lot."

"So you hacked the security cameras?"

"I did no such thing! I have full access to any and all security cameras in the building. Well mostly."

Hearing her admission Rossi laughs slightly. "I'll make the coffee you put the cookies on the table. Then I want you to meet agent Gibbs at the elevators be your sweet self and bring him here. Tell him that we will be right with him."

"You're as bad as Hotch, I get it play nice, super nice."

'Good girl. I'm going to Hotch's office."

She doesn't have to wait long by the elevator. When Gibbs gets off he is fuming with anger. Penelope tells security that she'll take it from here. "Agent Gibbs? I'm Penelope Garcia I'm the technical analyst for the BAU. Agent Hotchner asked me to show you to the round table and to tell you that he will be with you shortly. If you'll follow me, you too agent McGee." She says sweetly before she turns and starts for the glass doors.

Once inside the round table McGee sees the large plasma on the wall and the small remote sitting in the center of the table. Off to the side he sees a coffee machine and a stack of coffee cup.

"I just made coffee, there are cookies on the table too help yourself."

Gibbs looks at her and glares only to be smiled at all the more. He pours some coffee and takes a long drink from his cup.

"I'm sorry it's taking so long the team just got back for a case and they are finishing some report and some are going to meetings. Is there anything that I can help you with? I mean I assume that you are here to get a profile for a case you are working on? Or maybe some information that the FBI has?"

"No case. No profile." Gibbs barks back at her.

"There is no need to yell at me Agent Gibbs. I'm only trying to do my job." Penelope replies softly.

"Then do it?"

"I am. I was told to stay here and make sure you were comfortable, would you like some cookies?"

He just growls at her and watches as McGee reaches for a cookie for himself.

"We'd better get in there. If he hurts her in any way there won't be enough of him to send back." Rossi tells Hotch.

"Agent Gibbs I understand that you wanted to see me?" Hotch says as he enters the round table with Rossi by his side.

"Not you, I want to see MY agent, Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs replies as he stands toe to toe with Hotchner.

"Hotch you wanted to see us?" Reid asks with DiNozzo and Morgan entering the room behind him as the men separated each needing their own space in the room.

"Hi McGee, Gibbs, did you miss me?" Tony asks smiling broadly as he looks at Gibbs and McGee.

Gibbs turns and raises his hand to slap Tony only to have his hand encased in a large brown one being help tightly in midair.

"Let him go Morgan, please." Tony asks as he looks at Gibbs,


	15. Chapter 15

_Here is the next chapter, as always I own nothing but my own debt and the ideas my muse feeds me. Thank you all for the reviews and the support for this story._

Tony didn't move away from Gibbs once Morgan let go, in fact all he does is smile and take a step forward as he reaches for a cookie.

He takes a bite savoring the flavor before he says anything. "Thanks for the cookie, Cookie." He tells Penelope all the while looking at Gibbs.

Penelope has been in enough plays to know what a cue is when she hears one. "Next time I'll make you my special ones, you've earned them."

"I'm looking forward to it. I've heard they are delicious, worthy of a gold metal."

"Enough with the cookies." Gibbs barks. "I want to know why you gave that tip to the LEO"S instead of us, we had a dead Captain."

"Simple, three living victims are more important than one dead captain."

"What living victims?" Gibbs growls.

"Didn't McGee tell you? Or didn't he bother to check were the LEO's alert each other and other law enforcement agencies about particular violent crimes. I mean they have their own web page and I showed him how to log on, he even opened his own account."

Gibbs turns and glares at McGee. "Well?"

"I , I didn't see the need we always get all the crimes that deal with the Marines and the Navy." McGee replies.

"These three women weren't in either, they were viciously raped and beaten. They had their hair cut off and the same note was put in their pockets. Their only sin according to the rapist/murder was they were alphas in places of power in their jobs."

"You still should have told me."

"You have all the finesse of a bull in a china shop, the witness and the victims wouldn't have given you the time of day."

"There was a witness? Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"He didn't witness the murder just guy walking away after he got rid of the captain's body."

"I want his name." Gibb demand as he grits his teeth.

" Won't do you any good. Besides the rapist/murderer wouldn't have confessed to you." Tony told him simply.

"I suppose he would have confessed to you then?" Gibbs challenges.

"Not me to me either. He spilled he guts after he was played by a very nice female policewoman."

"Who did you get Tony some floozy of yours?" Tim asks condescendingly.

Hearing this Hotch and the rest of the BAU are understanding more and more about Tony and the conversation they overheard on the way to the last case.

Tony shakes his head no then without any anger or verbal retaliation. "Actually Tim, Carol-Anne is a sweet, beautiful lady who is married and the mother to five boys and one baby girl. She also happens to be the secretary to the captain in the drug unit, not to mention she is has a black belt in jiu-jitsu. She is a fantastic cook too. Her husband is one lucky man, he also has one hell of a hook shot. I've tried to teach you make friends with the LEO"S."

He looks at Gibbs and see that the man is on the verge of slapping him or Tim. So he pulls out a chair for Penelope to sit and one for JJ as well. He stands next to Morgan but still within striking distance of Gibbs.

"She made him angry enough that he threatened to kill her, Gibbs. It's want we wanted, the only was he was going to talk was if a woman put him in his place. My buddy came told her she did a great job and ordered her to go back to her desk. She thank him and called him sir. That's when the rapist/murder lost it, it was perfect they got the confession and between the D.A. and JAG he'll never see the light of day again."

"If you like playing with the LEO's so much why don't you back to them. You're fired! I'll expect you turn in your weapon badge and to finish all of your paperwork." Gibbs growls. "And Don't expect any recommendations from us, you'll never work for another agency not if I can help it."

Tony just smiles and reaches for another cookie then winks a Penelope. "I did the paperwork before I left, the last case I worked on , the weekly reports, the monthly I also did the quarterly mine as well as yours. As for the badge and weapon Director Vance has them I was issued new ones here."

The more he smiles at Gibbs the more irritated Gibbs gets. "Oh I already cleaned out my desk before I left, just in case this assignment was extended. I mean I don't have much but I didn't want it to come up missing. You remember Tim? Like my mug, stapler, and the letter opener."

"Good luck finding a job DiNozzo, no one like to work with a over the hill frat-boy jock with only a Phys-Ed degree and a BA at that. Maybe you can go walk a beat I'm sure you can still do that." Tim tells him his voice full of disrespect.

"Agent DiNozzo will not have any trouble finding new employment. As of an hour ago he completed his Masters in Police Science. He will be working here at the BAU, and we are lucky to have him." Hotch tell him.

Tim just looks surprised at what he is hearing, he shakes his head trying to clear it, not quite believing what he is hearing. "No way he would have bragged about it, going back to get the degree."

"Gentlemen if there is nothing else we have to get to work Serial killers and Psychos never rest." Rossi informs them with a cordial smile.

Gibbs nods his head then barks out. "McGee." before he turns quickly walks out.

"McGee keep the antacid and pain reliever you're going to need them, remember don't flinch. One more thing if you need help with a report or file, just call me."

"Thanks Tony. I'm. . ." Tim says softly.

"Go on before he blows a gasket." Tony tells him softly. As angry as he is with Tim he would never leave him floundering without back up.

Hotch watches as Tony sits his mask slipping for only a moment before snapping back in place. "You shouldn't have lied to him about the degree, he'll have McGee check."

"You have met out secret weapon haven't you?" Morgan asks motioning to Garcia.

"I told our Kitten to get the sealed file for the undercover work you did, and bring it to the powers at be, they made a few phone calls to confirm, everything." Rossi explains.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, any of you." Tony tells them.

"Back to work, DiNozzo you work on that profile I want to see what you come up with."

"Yes sir."

"Tony." Hotch says as Tony starts to stand.

"Sir?"

"Hotch will do. You're doing fine, I won't head slap you."

"No he'll just bury you in cold cases." Reid sighs.

"Cold cases?" Tony says as his eyes light up. "I like cold cases."

"Come on Pizza man I found you a tablet all of your own."

"You lead I'll follow, Cookie." Tony says as he smile a real smile that reaches his eyes.

"Cookie, huh?"


	16. Chapter 16

_So sorry for the long wait._

It was the third night this week that they could hear voices coming from the round table. Hotch and Rossi knew who the voices belonged to, the newest agent to the unit and his former partner from NCIS.

Anthony DiNozzo, better known as Tony, an enigma if there ever was one. His partner had been coming to see Tony two, three times a week ever since he got fired, two months ago. Whenever they were in town McGee would show up. Logically he knew why Tony continued to help Agent McGee it was part of his make-up. Partners help partners or in this case former partners, until they cross that invisible line.

Tony might have lots of contacts in the law enforcement community but Hotch was no newbie either. It didn't take him long to get a feeling of the work environment in Tony's old job. And he could understand in a way why Tony couldn't in all conscious let McGee sink under the pressure. At least for now, but in knowing aboutTony he knew his old partner and from everything he heard it would only be a matter of time before his former partner crossed a line, and pushed Tony to react.

To put it simply Agent Gibbs was a not an easy man to work for, having grown up in an abusive home Tony was able to deflect and take the abuse that came his way. It was second nature with him, and like all abused children he protected those around him from the abuser, or in Gibbs case a man with a volatile disposition.

"It's perfect McGee just the way it is, you've mastered the art of writing a report that fits both Gibbs and Vance's requirements."

"At least on these kinds of case reports." Tim sighs and sips some coffee. "What about the all the other paperwork it's never ending."

"That will come in time, practice makes perfect, you'll develop your own routine to get everything done in time. The job as it is, second in command has its rewards it also has it's drudgery. Paperwork in all its glory and lots of it. Have you started doing some Gibbs' paperwork yet?"

"God no, I can't even keep up with my own, How did you every get it all done on time?"

"I came in at midnight and worked for a couple of hours, it's amazing just how much you can get done without someone barking at you. How is your Probie?"

"She's fine, doing better."

"Good don't forget to feed and water her. Gibbs once on a tear tends to forget little things like eating and sleeping."

"I will."

"Good." Tony tells him

"So have you made a play for that techie yet? I bet she can teach you how to type better than your two finger hunt and peck. Is she as sweet the Cookie nickname you gave her?" He asks with a smirking smile.

Hearing that Hotch and Rossi lift their head and wait for Tony's reaction before they take matters into their own hands.

Tony's face become blank as he stood. "I know how to type Agent McGee, and my two finger hunt and peek suits me just fine thank you. Don't come back here for help you're on your own, you my friend just burned your last bridge with me. You know that old saying as good as you think you are there is always someone, somewhere better than you?"

"Yeah so what?" Tim says as he grabs his things, not understand why Tony has become so cold toward him.

"Penelope Garcia is better than you, by tenfold. Scary smart and the nicest person I've ever known. She is not the kind of woman that you take to dinner in hopes of getting laid. She is the kind you date and woo, she is the kind of woman that you walk to her door after a date. You kiss her cheek but only if she lets you and you wait until she locks the door before you leave. She is the kind you marry and make a life with, the kind of woman you share all of your hopes and dream with,. Just so you know I'm not in her league she deserves so much better than me, you get it now?"

"You're so full of shit. You'd take her to bed if you could, what did she do turn you down? I bet your losing your touch Tony you'd be better off hitting up the over forty divorced and lonely dating sites. And for your information I hardly doubt that some techie for the FBI can be better than me. I mean look at her if she was any good she would be working for the CIA. She is a run of the mill analyst nothing more. " Tim replies with a haughty smirk.

"Right, I forgot, you and your MIT and Johns Hopkins degrees." Tony replies with a tight smile.

Hotch and Rossi watch as Tony follows Tim out of the round table and pretend to trip and lose his balance catching himself on Tim's shoulder hard, sending Tim and all of the paperwork that they had just spent the last two hours working on scatter on the floor.

"Sorry about that, must be my old age catching up with me, an over the hill jock isn't that what you call me? Let me pick them up it's the least I can do."

Tim nods and rubs his shoulder as Tony picks up all of the papers. Once he has all of the papers in his hands, he looks at them then at Tim, smiling he rips the papers in half then in half again before throwing them in the air. "You always said you could do the job of senior field agent better than me, well now you can. Get out of here McGee."

He waits until Tim is out of the unit before he says anything to Hotch and Rossi. "I'm sorry for that."

"For what? I didn't see anything, did you Aaron?" Rossi says with sly expression on his face.

"Don't leave that mess for the janitors please"

"Wouldn't dream of it Hotch."

Tony was home within an hour, he really liked his new apartment it was Derek who helped him find one as well as move. He saw no reason to stay in his old place it was just too far away from Quantico, and too close to the Navy Yard.

After tossing together a quick and simple meal, he sat on his couch and thought about Tim and his attitude, he badly needed a lesson in humility. Thinking back on his days in Philly he remembers being told about a hacker that would teach a lesson to others but only if the lesson was justified, it was like giving the person a digital spanking. He remembers that no money changed hands and he would have to perform a good deed to someone else as payment like a pay it forward. How the hacker knew the deed was done was never known, but if you didn't pay it forward you were given a digital spanking as well, only worse.

He dug out his laptop and a notebook from his safe, finding the email address he wanted from a long list with no corresponding names. He sent a request that he needed a certain person taught a lesson. About common curiosity and humility.

After sending the email he knew he would get one of two replies, one would say no, the other would simply say _play it forward_ once the spanking was administered. He hoped he would get the latter.

There was a chill in the air, so when he walked into the bullpen with a container of instant hot cocoa both Reid and Penelope smiled.

"Thank you so much Tony, I forgot to stop and buy some last night."

"Not a probable Cookie." He tells her as he puts the cocoa on the counter in the kitchenette.

"After I talk to Hotch I'll have a cup, that is as long as Reid leaves me some."

"Hey I'm not that bad." Spencer protests.

"Don't worry it was a two pack I left the other on in my car." Tony tells them as he pours some hot water over his tea bag.

"Penelope walks up to Hotch's office and knocks on the open door before stepping in, but what she does after that makes him look at her with a raised eyebrow. She closes the door.

"Penelope?"

"The Black Queen got an email last night from a very old account it was routed through twenty different servers." Hotch waited for her to gather her thoughts. "It was from Tony, Agent DiNozzo he was asking for a digital spanking for his old partner. I have no idea how he got a hold of that old email, I haven't done anything like that for years."

"He was a detective for a long time, a good one too. He has a long list of contacts, I would be surprised if he didn't have her email."

"So what do I do?"

Hotch looks at her and with a ghost of a smile ."Administer the spanking, and Penelope?"

"Sir?"

"Making it a good one, one worthy of the Black Queen."

"Yes sir. It will be my pleasure."


	17. Chapter 17

_Here you are boys and girls, I assume there are boys that read fan fiction as well. Well at least I hope they do, we can't keep all of these great stories and yummy lemons all to ourselves, or can we? Anyway here is the next chapter. I make no money not even a penny for this. But I do get reviews and private messages and they mean more to me._

Four months forward.

It had been a long two weeks being in California working with Coop and his team. They needed their computer system upgrades and she was able to talk them into using a different programming system. She stayed to work on three cases as well it was a good being away from Quantico. She did have a sneaking suspicion that Hotch had sent her to be with Coop to give her a break and get away for a while. The cases weren't that difficult and neither was the computer set-up.

She was grateful she had been having a had time after the last case they worked. It was about newly engaged coupled being kidnapped with only one being found alive a week later. She cried the whole night after they got back it made her miss Sam and the baby she had lost all the more.

To top it all off it was snowing when she exited the airport, hailing a cab she found herself being pushed out of the way by some man in a suit. She landed hard on her knee as she fell on the curb. The pain was instantaneous her knee felt like it was on fire as well as her ankle. Two things ran through her mind as she felt herself being lifted from the ground by the airport security. Thank goodness it wasn't the leg that she broke and that the airport had CCTV. Mr. Suit was in for some payback.

After thanking the security she brushed herself off the best she could her coat and dress were now mud splattered and wet, her stockings were now ruined with a hole and a large run. She was more angry about the stockings than about being hurt. They were brand new and expensive having just bought them in California. She did splurge often but she couldn't say no when she saw the Vienne Milano ®.

Dragging her two carry on bags behind her she stepped off of the elevator and limped her way toward the large glass doors to the BAU. It was the raised voices that make her feel uneasy. No one ever yelled or carried on in the unit, the only time it was loud when was there was laughter. And that was few and far between.

She opened the door to see Gibbs standing toe to toe with the DiNozzo yelling at the man all the while Tony was just standing there smiling happily, with Derek and Spencer at his side each one of them smiling at Gibbs and at McGee as he stood by his boss's side.

Hearing a loud. "Excuse me."

The shouting stopped and everyone looked at her. She looked like something that cat dragged in, standing there in damp and rumpled coat a hole in her stocking and her high heels sticking out of her purse. They could tell she was bearing all of her weight on one leg while getting support for her balance for her wheeled carry on bags.

Hotch brought all discussion to ha stop. "What happened ?" he asks leaving no room to doubt who was in charge.

She exhaled slowly. "I haled a cab. Just as I was about to get in I was pushed aside by some guy in a very expensive suit. I think I sprained my ankle and my knee hurts too."

"Kitten why didn't you go right to the hospital?"

"I would have, but you do realize that I am carrying around a couple of thousand dollars of Bureau equipment. What was I going to do stop the first cop in uniform bat my eyes and ask him to guard Bureau equipment. We both now they have better things to do than guard this stuff. And before you ask I didn't call here because you just came back two hours ago and are neck deep in reports If one of you can take this stuff and lock it in my office I'll go to the hospital in Esther."

"JJ could you please?" Rossi says softly.

"Come on Spenc, give me a hand." JJ tells her friend.

Morgan and Tony go to where she is standing, they look at her then Derek rubs his head as Tony rubs his chin.

"How about you carry her, you've known her longer and I'll take her purse and go get a SUV."

"Good idea." Morgan replies. Then he scoops her up into his arms just as Reid and JJ take the bags.

"Don't I get a say?" She asks them.

"No." is the answers she gets from all of the members of her team.

'You know it more than likely just a sprain.

"Which you could have made worse, Cookie." Tony tells her.

"This isn't over DiNozzo." Gibbs calls out to him.

"Yeah Tony, this is all your fault it has to be."

" Morgan, call after she is seen."

"Was planning on it Hotch."

Hotch folds his arms across his chest and talks closer to Gibbs. "As you can see Agent Gibbs we all have work to do, if there is nothing else?"

"I'll be back."

"You know that line sounds so much better when that actor says it, it's more menacing. Don't you think Rossi?" Spencer says. as he starts to wheel the bag away.

Gibbs turns and glares at Reid then storms out of the BAU, making McGee run to keep up.

"Well it seem that some of DiNozzo's humor is rubbing off on Reid." Hotch tells Dave in the privacy of his office.

"And that's such a bad thing?"

"No, it's a good thing. They both had to grow up to fast they missed the quips and verbal teasing that good friend do without the bullying that they both had to deal with."

"And now?" Rossi asks.

"No they can use words in a humorous way but having the searing bite that comes from experience."

"He is good for the team, he makes me laugh they way he pumps the air when he solves another cold case. It's like a victory for him."

"It is a victory one less scum ball on the streets. Isn't that what he says?"

"I've been meaning to say something to you. About Tony and our Kitten?"

"I've noticed it too. He likes her a lot, I'm sure she feels the same. That was one of the reasons I sent her out to Coop. I think it's great and if you repeat what I said you'll be doing cold cases too and not just for fun like he does. Get out of here, you have work to do."

"Yes sir." Rossi replies with a laugh.

Tony gets into the SUV and waits for Derek to climb in the front seat. Once his partner is seated he asks him which hospital. Only then does he hit speed dial on his personal cell.

"Oh Ducky how would you like to run interference for me and the lovely Miss Penelope Garcia and Saint Sebastian Hospital. She had been hurt and well I would like it if you would help her. Well us."

"What are her injuries Anthony?" Ducky asks as he starts to reach for his coat and hat.

Tony can hear the rustling of clothing as his friend asks about Penelope.

He looks at Derek and Penelope. "Ducky will meet us there. Trust me with him on our side we'll be fine. Everyone loves Ducky."

Penelope rubs her already swollen knee in the back seat. She taps both Tony and Derek on the shoulder. "So you want to tell me why agent Gibbs was yelling and having a temper tantrum."

"McGee is being bombarded with all thing digital and paper. Magazines subscriptions, all kinds of XXX porn both hetero and gay plus some hardcore stuff, cooking for one and self-help subscriptions. His car has been locked in a boot for failure to pay his excise tax, he is being taken to court for parking ticket that are ten years old. And lastly he has been declared dead by the IRS." Morgan replies as he laughs.

'He is getting digitally spanked, I wish I was the one doing it. It would be worth getting caught it for just for the look on his face."

"So no one knows who is responsible?" She asks.

"Not a clue, according to McGee only someone with exceptional skills in computer programming could pull something like that off and not get traced or caught." Derek tells her. "it's not you is it baby girl?"

"And when would I have the time for that? I work too many hours for all of you to pull something like that off."

Tony looks at Penelope a few minutes later through the rear view mirror and can see that she has her eyes closed and is leaning her head back. "Hey Derek if you're busy tomorrow tonight I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Do what?"

"A defense class for some feisty senior ladies. You know stomp, kick, punch, run and yell fire."

"You do this all the time?"

"No I usually play ball with the kids in the rec center, there was a notice on the bulletin board asking for someone to volunteer. I said I would one of the ladies was mugged it scared the other ones. I also got some whistles for them to wear on their wrists."

"I'd like to help."

"That's great thanks." He replies just as he pulls into the hospital parking lot.

Come on Baby girl let's get you inside." Morgan say as he lifts her out of the back seat.

"Anthony and Derek isn't it? Please put Penelope in this wheel chair. I have alerted my colleague about her they will take her right away." Ducky tells them as he meets them by the desk.


	18. Chapter 18

After knocking on the door jam Dave walks into Hotch's office. Having been friends for so long they keep the formality of boss and subordinate in check when they were alone.

"Have you heard from Penelope?" He asks as he hands Hotch a cup of tea.

"No, have you?"

"No, I'm surprised that I didn't see her beast of a car in the garage when I parked this morning."

"Tony drove it home for her, he followed Morgan when they dropped her off yesterday."

Rossi hides his smile with his own cup as he listens to Hotch. He knows that she doesn't like anyone driving her car. "She must trust him, or something."

"Or something." Hotch volleys back straight faced.

"So tell me do you know what the hell is going on with agent McGee and why Gibbs thinks that Tony has anything to do with it."

"Don't you have work to do Agent Rossi?"

"Right, I want the whole story once it's over."

It was just after ten A.M. that both Hotch and Rossi received texts asking them to please come to Penelope's office as new information has come through that they need to see.

Stepping out of their offices they look at each other once before walking through the bullpen without saying anything.

"What do you think is going on?" Tony asks Reid as the bosses walked through the bullpen

"No idea, we'll find out eventually."

"Do you know who is taking over for Garcia?" Dave asks just as they get to the office door.

Hotch didn't knock, he just opened the door and stepped in with Rossi at his side. When Penelope turned around and smiled slightly. "Good morning."

"I thought you were told to stay home, Kitten."

"I was board and besides I'm wearing my brace and boot and I've got my crutches. See?" She says as she points to the corner.

Knowing that it is a losing battle to try and argue with her, Hotch shakes his head slightly. "What is it you have to show us?"

"I found the person that pushed me out of the way. The thing is I don't know if I should let it go or not."

"Who was it?" Hotch asks not looking forward to the answer.

"Tony's father. He is staying at the Adams House." She answers bringing up the frame from the CCTV and his passport photo on the screen.

"Does he know that his father is in town?"

"Not as far as I know. I know that he hasn't called his work cell, and as for his personal I really don't know. Tony has settled in here and I really don't want to rock the boat. I think he is happy here."

"Let's play it by ear see and if he contacts him, and what it is he wants this time?" Rossi suggests.

Hotch looks at her and frowns. "When you get caught up on the paperwork you go home. And stay home for the rest of the week, understand?"

'Yes sir, but I'm fine really."

"Dr. Mallard was kind enough to call me and tell me what the findings were. So you want to try and tell me that you're fine again?"

"Not when you put it that way. I mean it's only a sprained ankle and a bruised knee."

It was the raised voices coming from the bullpen that stopped Hotch and Rossi from saying anything else.

"It's Gibbs, I'd recognize that bellow anywhere, he sounds like some of the Marines I served with." Rossi tells them.

The two men leave Penelope in her office and go to see just what Gibbs wants this time.

Walking into the bullpen they see that he is not alone this time he brought Agent McGee and Tony's father with him.

"Gibbs with all the time you're spending here it seems like you want to work for the FBI after all." Hotch tells him as he stands next to Reid. What he does not want to do is give an impression that DiNozzo needs anyone to protect him.

Gibb glares at him then. "I brought my agents father, DiNozzo failed to tell him that he quit and is working here now."

"If I remember correctly you fired agent DiNozzo, but I could be mistaken. Reid could you refresh my memory please?" Rossi says.

"Do you want verbatim or just the highlights?" Spencer asks.

"Forget it. I want the mess that declared McGee dead fixed, I know that DiNozzo made the mess. Fix it! Now!"

"What's going on?" JJ asks as she walks into the bullpen with Morgan beside her.

"We could hear the yelling half way down the hall." Morgan tells them.

JJ spots Penelope walking in on her crutches stopping at every desk and looking under it.

"Garcia what are you looking for?"

"The toddler, I heard yelling it sounded like a toddler having a temper tantrum I brought colored pencils and a lollypop." she replies as she pats her skirt pocket.

"No toddler Garcia only Agents Gibbs, McGee and Tony's father." Reid tells her.

"You are making an awful lot of noise in here Agent Gibbs. Instead of casting blame, why don't you investigate, and find out what happened, after all that's what you do isn't it? Investigate." Penelope says making everyone turn and look at her.

"I know he did it, no one else would have the nerve to pull that kind of a stunt on a federal agent." McGee tells her with a arrogant expression.

"Junior, what's going on?" DiNozzo's father asks.

They watch as she walks over to them and nudges Tony out of the way. Then sit down in front of his computer. "What's your social security number agent McGee?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"You want this mess fixed don't you?"

"Yes but how will knowing my information help."

She looks at him and exhales softly. " You know what never mind, will one of you lovely SSA's please give the order." Penelope asks as she looks at her team smiling coyly.

The team looks at Hotch, knowing that he is the one that has to give the order.

"Do it, what ever is needed." He orders.

She types for a few minutes concentrating as the screens go by, McGee looks over her shoulder and starts to protest what she is doing only to be glared at by Hotch.

"You said you wanted this mess fixed didn't you? Well she's your best bet." Tony informs him.

"Gibbs I heard you were in the building, Are you coming to join the big guys?" Fornell asks as he come up to stands next to the agents of the BAU. Gibbs turns and glares at Fornell then he looks back at Garcia.

"Penny do you have any cookies in the cookies jar, I'm a bit hungry?"

She looks at him and smiles he is the only agent that can call her Penny and get away with it. "Oatmeal raisin-chocolate chip, help yourself."

"Thanks, you're a doll."

She stops typing and looks at Gibbs and McGee. "You are no longer dead. I found the problem and fixed it."

"Kitten, what did you find?"

"A mistake, that's all it was. The initial entry for Thomas McGee he died three months ago the last two numbers were reversed. Overworked and underpaid entry level clerk made a mistake."

"But that's the IRS. You can't get into that data base, the firewalls are. . ."

"A piece of cake." Garcia says as she put the now unwrapped lollypop in her mouth.

"And that is the reason that she is ours, and why the CIA is leery of her." Fornell says with a smile.

Tony's father stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Junior, if you wanted to leave NCIS you could have just told me. I could have pulled a few strings with one of my contacts and gotten you a great job in any agency."

Tony could only look at his father in disbelief as Penelope smiled sweetly at Hotch. "Sir." Making Hotch to focus his attention on her. "I changed my mind. Do it."

Hotch had a ghost of a smile on his face as he turned to Tony's father, "Anthony DiNozzo Sr., you are under arrest for assault on a Federal Agent. You have the right to remain silent…" Hotch finished the Miranda Rights as he cuffed him and led him to another agent to be processed. Tony's father called out over his shoulder, "Junior! Do something… Junior!"

Everyone present silently watched, mouths ajar in shock. When they turned to Penelope with confused, questioning expressions she popped the lollypop out of her mouth with and innocent expression. "He's the cab thief."

Rossi turned to Tony with an expression of authority, "DiNozzo, take my kitten to lunch and then home." Turning to Penelope his expression softened a fraction, "And you, you stay home. I don't want to see you here till next week. If you don't stay home, I'll have Morgan spank you. Understood?" Penelope nodded her head, showing that she understood.

As Tony and Reid were helping Penelope stand and right her self on her crutches, Hotch walks over to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, now that the issue with your Agent McGee being declared dead is all cleared up, I don't expect to see you or any of your agents for the foreseeable future.

Gibbs glared at Hotch before he turned angrily toward the glass doors with a dumbstruck McGee on his heels.

Fornell cleared his throat. "Well that was fun." He says as they watch Gibbs and McGee leave.


	19. Chapter 19

_Not mine never will be. I promise to put them back none the worse for wear._

"Reid, where's DiNozzo?" Morgan asks as he walks into the bullpen.

"Court, he still has a few cases left from NCIS."

He looks up from the file he is reading. "You need help?"

"You can't help with this pretty boy, cadets, hand to hand class."

"Forget I asked." Reid tells him then he looks back to the file. "Hotch and Rossi are in court too, Garcia's case is starting today."

SCSCSCSCSC

DiNozzo is walking toward Gibbs and McGee when he is stopped short by someone calling his name. "Agent DiNozzo, what's your business at the court house today?"

Tony turns to the voice to see Hotch and Rossi approaching him. He smiles in response, "Hello gentlemen," Pointing to a scowling Gibbs he answered Hotch's question. "Still have some open cases running over at NCIS. One of them is due in court today so I have to show my face. What are you two doing here?"

"Garcia's case is going before a judge today. You know as well as we do that Kitten has no family other than the BAU, call it moral support." Is Rossi's response.

Tony's face fell a bit, "How is she?" He asked, stepping closer to Rossi.

"The LEO's put her in their break room. They said we take care of our own." Hotch replies. "But you knew that already didn't you?"

Tony smiles and tips his head. "I have to go or Gibbs is sure to try and kill me with just his glare."

As he walks toward Gibbs, Hotch and Rossi can see that almost ever single LEO and court bailiff, nod their head and give him a look that was almost indistinguishable, from all of the other looks he received from lawyers and other agents. It was the ghost of a smile that disappeared as fast as it appeared on there faces that made the older profilers wonder what the hell was going on.

"DiNozzo, I'm surprised you bothered to show up." Gibbs grunted.

"I'm on the books as part of the arresting team." He answers keeping his mask firmly in place. He was not going to give Gibbs any opportunity to rattle him at all. By being strictly professional and keeping his answers blunt and to the point.

He knows it will drive Gibbs crazy by not letting him get under his skin . He takes a seat in one of the long hard benches and does what he does best he watches and takes in the all the people milling about the corridors in the courthouse.

He is not the only one that is watching the people in the corridors. It happened so fast that you couldn't be sure it wasn't planned. Gibbs pulled away from standing against the wall and started to walk toward bench were Tony was sitting. Only to be bumped into by two detectives.

Gibbs can't help but growl then glare as the two LEOs sit next to Tony handing him a file before they start to talk to him.

"I'll be back McGee need coffee." Gibbs call out over his shoulder.

After a while McGee goes over to where Tony is sitting with the LEOs. "You're pissing him off DiNozzo."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Gibbs, he's pissed."

Hotch and Rossi seeing that Gibbs was back with a cup of coffee and had a look of anger and frustration on his face. Decided to stretch their legs as well as the started to make their way to where Tony and Tim were.

"He shouldn't be, I'm here just like I'm suppose to be. Ready to give testimony if I'm called. What can he be angry about? Excuse me for a moment McGee." He says then he looks at the file again before he hands it back to the two detectives.

"Thanks Tony for helping us."

"Glad I could help you, keep closing cases like this and you'll be able to take the sergeant exam."

"We didn't close the case Tony you did." The older of the two LEOs said.

"Yes you did, you really did, all I did was listen and act like a sounding board."

The trio stand and shake hands. "Thanks Agent DiNozzo."

"Anytime." Tony replies smiling his best smile.

McGee watches them walk away. "Your famous campfire I take." he says dismissively.

"Say what you will McGee, it works. Those two have a ninety-two percent closing rate. They also work a dozen cases or more at a time."

"If you like the campfires so much why don't you go work for the LEOs then .I'm sure they would love to hear you ramble on about movies and watching you play the fool.." McGee spits out.

"Too busy, McGee, working for the FBI."

"Doing what? Flying across the country on that fancy jet." Gibbs asks making Tim jump and bump into Gibbs making the cup he is holding jostle and spill on his shirt. The reaction from Tony is perfect he reaches into his pocket and hands Tim his handkerchief.

"Actually Agent Gibbs Tony has been grounded he came down with a cold, these past two weeks. He did manage to close what was it ten or twelve cold cases?" Rossi says.

"Twelve." Tony says softly.

"He is also teaching a class at the academy about undercover work" Hotch informs him.

Hearing about Tony having a cold Gibbs eyes turned stormy. Hotch ignores his glare and continues. "Dr. Mallard knew about Tony's cold in fact he came and checked him out, scolded Tony and gave the rest of us a tongue leashing about being careful with Anthony's health."

"He was in a better mood when he left." Rossi says with a chuckle.

"That's because Cookie made him a pot of tea and fed him shortbread cookies."

"Yes somehow our Kitten has a way with her." Rossi says with a smile.

The five men stand there challenging each other to move first like a badly made movie from the early days of talkies.

"You know, you can't have a shoot out in the courthouse. I don't think the judges or the directors of our agencies would like it very much. All the paperwork would be terrible, we would never get it all done by Christmas." Penelope says softly making off of them turn and look at her.

"Why aren't you in the break room?" Hotch asks.

"It's all over, He changed his plea to guilty." She replies all the while looking at Tony smiling shyly.

"That's great, for you and the rest of the victims, Cookie."

"Yes isn't it. I wonder why he changed his mind?"

"People have been known to change their mind on occasion." Tony says with a shrug.

A bailiff calling. "Agent DiNozzo?" stepped out of the courtroom.

"Here." Tony answers.

"They're ready for you. Are you armed?"

"No, I remembered that this judge does not allow side arms in his courtroom. My weapons are locked in the LEO's office. I even have own little key." Tony says showing the key to the bailiff.

"Damn I forgot Boss. We could go lock them in the car." McGee says.

Gibbs glares at him and growls.

"I tried to tell you McGee make friend with the LEO's."

"Let's go find a safe." Gibbs tells McGee, before he storms off.

He turns back and looks at Rossi. "I should be back by lunch how about we sent out for Pasta Alfred with extra sauce?"

"How about you eat a nice chicken salad sandwich and a bowl of veggie soup. Just like Ducky said." Penelope retorts.

"You know between you and Ducky I'll never eat the food I like." he says as he walks backwards.

"Sure you will once you can run the mile again with out coughing. I'll let you take me to Giovanni's for dinner."

"Promise?" He asks, she nods her head once just before he enters the courtroom with a big smile, a real one.

"Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"I don't know, something is up, no one is talking."

"My money is on Tony, he is behind what ever is going on." Rossi speculates.

"I don't want to know." Hotch says softly.

"I thought you only say that when it comes to me and my computers?" Penelope asks.

Rossi can't help but laugh as he wraps an arm around Penelope's shoulder and leads her out of the building.


	20. Chapter 20

_So much for tinkering with the next chapter. It was entirely my fault that I didn't specify which case Penelope was in court for, this should fix that as well as bring in a little Ziva and Abby. So if I didn't get back to you to thank you for the great reviews you'll understand. In fact I think you would rather have this chapter than a personal thank you. But I do want to thank everyone who sent me a review, they are much appreciated and thank you for all of the alerts and favorites._

Abby clapped her hands and bounced in her seat as she continue to talk with Ziva on the computer. They had lost touch but recently reconnected and were once again able to talk with each other a few times a week.

"It was horrible Ziva, Tim said that Tony just smirk at them before he entered the courtroom, He didn't even offer to share his gun locker with them."

"Did they get in trouble with the judge?"

"No, Tim call Dorney and he went there and held on the weapons. He got there just in time. By the time Gibbs came back to the office he was very angry he even yelled and me and he never yells at me. He didn't even bring me a cafepow when he came down for the evidence report."

"I wouldn't worry about it Abby Tony will mess up there, no one want to work with a playboy braggart. He is nothing more than a buffoon the FBI agents will so come to understand that they made a serious mistake. He is nothing more that a lion in goats clothing. In his case I should say a tomcat not a lion at all, all he is good for is making a lot of noise and whining."

"I don't know Ziva he has been there for almost five months and from what Fornell says they love him there. It's like he is a different person completely.

"He always was a good actor, give it time Abby I' sure he will come back."

"I have to go Massspec just beeped. Be careful, talk to you soon." Abby said then closed the connection.

Ducky looked up from his desk when he heard his name being called. "Dr. Mallard."

"Yes, young man, George isn't it, you work in security if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes Sir, I do. This package came for you, it was just delivered. It has been scanned and it appears to be just fine."

"Please put in on the first table for me, if you would."

"Of course Dr. Mallard." After placing the package on the empty table George left with a smile, Ducky always treated everyone with respect whether the person was the director of the janitor it didn't matter to him in the least.

Just as Ducky started to take the cover off of the medium sized box Gibbs broke the seal on the air locked doors.

"I heard you got a package, I just wanted to be here in case anything happens."

"That young man from security told me it had been scanned, really Jethro not everyone is a bad person."

"Can't take any chances Ducky, there are some people out there that don't like you either."

After placing the cover on the autopsy table Ducky looks inside the box and smiles.

"Oh my." he says cheerfully.

"What is it?"

Instead of answering Ducky starts to take things out of the box and place them on the table. Two large boxes of Scottish tea, three boxes of shortbread cookies, some canned good only available in Scotland and an excellent bottle of Port.

Next to the bottle of Port he sees a pink envelope with very feminine writing on it.

Opening the envelope he takes out a single pink piece of paper just from the feel of it he can tell it is handmade. Anyone who would go to the trouble of making paper in today's world had to be a unique person.

Dr. Mallard, Tony says I should call you Ducky, so Ducky it is.

My dear Ducky,

I want to thank you ever so much for cutting through all of the hospital bureaucracy

when I got hurt. But mostly I want to thank you for taking care of Tony. And telling me what to look for, you should know that he is eating better now. Because I'm a vegetarian I nudge him to share his lunch with me. I make extra so he willingly eats it when I hand it to him.

Please let me know if you would like more of the tea, cookies or even the Port. I have a friend working in England. I send her the money and she sends me the goods. Don't worry please I pay all the taxes and duty on the goods when then arrive, I would be a horrible agent if I broke the law, now wouldn't I?

With kindest regards, Penelope.

"Very kind, very kind indeed."

"He's not coming back is he Duck?"

"I don't think he will Jethro, you treated him like a three year old, he responded like one. But his temper tantrum has a lasting effect. You lost your second in command and a very good friend. The BAU gained a very capable and talented agent. He is healthy and for the first time in many years I think he is truly happy, His soul is finding some peace."

SCSCSC

Tony walks into the round table carrying a take out box and a smaller flatter box under his arm.

"Hello, sorry I'm late for lunch I was on the phone."

It was something that they had started to do as a way to get caught up on things and to share ideas, by eating lunch on the round table room on Fridays.

"We just got here ourselves." Reid tells him as he opens his container.

He place the box behind him on his chair before he opens his opens container of take out.

"You're eating sushi, why?" Reid asks before he take a big bite out of his burger.

"It's Friday, habit I guess I always eat fish on Friday." then he pops a piece of salmon nigiri in his mouth.

"You had a burger last week." JJ says.

"It was a salmon burger. I had one too." Rossi tells her.

"What's in the box? Hotch asks.

"Stockings for Penelope, from my father. Ten pairs."

"Is he going to leave you alone now?" Penelope asks.

"Yes he won't be back at least for the agreed amount of time."

"Why stockings?" Derek asks as he reaches and takes the offered s fries from JJ.

When he doesn't answer right away, Hotch clears his throat. "Now is as good a time as any to clear the air around here. You have been keeping secret from us not that I mind but it would be nice to know just what is going on within my team. Just in case I have to defend you."

Tony looks at him and smiles then eats more of his sushi.

"How about you start with Penelope's case. Why did a man that asked for a jury trial for ramming his car through a crowd of people all of a sudden change his mind and take the plea deal." Hotch asks.

Tony wipes his fingers then sips some tea, with a calm expression he looks at his boss. "It could be that someone asked to talk with a LEO friend in front of the perp, while he was in the holding cell. The two men could have talked about how no one knows how badly one of the victims was hurt. Or how her life was changed forever. It might have been suggested that if the perp changed his mind and took the plea then no one would know, that includes the inmates in the prison. Because no one, not even the hardest of the inmates likes it when an innocent child dies because of a jealous rage. There would be no way of telling what would happen to a new inmate if that kind of information got out into the general population of the prison. Now a man that went after his cheating, stealing wife that cleaned out his bank account and was screwing his best friend well that is a different matter all together."

"I see. So what do you think might have happened after the two men talked?"

"I think that the perp might have tossed his breakfast, after realizing just what the implications were. From what I have come to understand no one wanted one of the victims to have to testify, to much pain to have to live through again, the law enforcement community is rather small in the district after all."

"Well that explains that, couldn't have done better myself." Rossi says with a laugh.

"The stockings?" JJ asks.

"They are a bonus." Tony answers.

"I heard Tony talking to his father on the phone his father was pleading within to get the charges dropped. I made a deal with his father and the D.A. he leaves Tony alone and doesn't call or ask for any money for one year, and I would drop the charges." Penelope explains.

"He took it?" Morgan asks.

"Yes, she gave him an offer he couldn't say no too. In the end it cost him a bundle I told him he should replace her stockings. I told him what kind and the right size. That he had better not get the cheap ones or I would have Penelope change her mind."

"Right size?" Penelope asks as her whole face turns red.

"Sure, that was the fun part, you're what five, seven and curvy it was easy."

"DiNozzo?" Hotch says as he stands and glares.

Tony stands not really knowing what to expect from Hotch. "You're helping Morgan in the hostage rescue training today. Bring your inhaler because if Dr. Mallard finds out your not taking care of yourself. I'll invite him over and stand guard while he gives you one of his famous tonnage lashings."

"I'd rather have Morgan hit me."

"I like Dr. Mallard, he has some of the most interesting stories. And his profiles of the dead are fastening."

"Morgan be a pal hit me now."

"No I don't think so baby girl gets mad when I hit people especially people she calls her friends."

"Back to work remember you promised to take me to see that play tonight, Tony." Penelope reminds him as she reaches for her new stockings.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I was asked if I could work in NCIS New Orleans so I did. I was going to send Penelope off to Boston for a conference but New Orleans works out even better. I promise she will not get hurt at all not even a broken fingernail._

He liked the BAU, it was calm and peaceful. No yelling and no one-upmanship. He took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Wanting cup of tea but not wanting to enjoy his break alone he went in search of two things a few cookies and the lovely lady who makes them. He could exactly pinpoint when it happened but slowly he fell in love with the woman. What he did do, was keep his feeling to himself. But working with the people that he did he had to work harder at it. He is almost certain that the Hotch and Rossi have not bought into his act. But being who they are it wouldn't surprise him if they knew about his true feelings before he did. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his feelings for Penelope, it was because she was still grieving for Sam and for what might have been. For that reason he kept his feelings to himself. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't enjoy her company and her laughter. She brought a certain peace and calmness into his life, something that he had been lacking for a very long time.

_Remembering a time three months ago when he went in search of her company and a few cookies. To be perfectly honest it was her mostly and not so much the cookies. He knocked on the open door stepping into her office he found her leaning her head back on her chair and her bare feet resting on the empty chair next to her. Taking a closer look at her he could see that she had her eyes closed._

"_May I come in?"_

"_Of course agent DiNozzo." She replies without moving. _

"_I thought we talked about this Cookie, call me Tony please."_

"_As you wish."_

"_Isn't that my line?" He asks with a small laugh._

"_Ah, a Princess Bride fan I take it."_

"_I just like movies in general."_

_She opens her eyes long enough to look at him and smile. "I know, what can I help you with?"_

"_Nothing I came to share my break and beg a few cookies from you."_

"_Begging is not needed Tony help yourself they are in the tin," she says as she points to the tin._

"_Thanks." he tells her then he leans on the desk. "Can I asks you a question?"_

"_You just did, go on what do you want to know?" She says as she smiles at him._

"_You and Derek, are you two?"_

"_Involved? No. I love him and he loves me, we are good friends."_

"_But you two..."_

"_Flirt outrageously and call each other pet names. I know we've always been that way. He saved my life and I've done some not so legal hacking to save him. Nothing more, just really good friends. You have to meet his girlfriend, she's great and I'm so happy that he has her in his life."_

_He can't help but smile in understanding it is so hard to have a healthy relationship and do the kind of work they do. He was looking forward to meeting Morgan's girlfriend. If Penelope said she was great that was good enough for him too. In the short amount of time that he had been with the BAU he had become very protective of them, they took him in and right from the start treated him better than he had ever been treated before. It felt like home only better, like he belonged here._

"_Are you feeling okay, your eyes I mean?"_

"_Yes I've been up since four, trying to pinpoint a video. I just put some drops in I should be fine in a few minutes."_

_Tony glances at his watch it is just after eleven in the morning, no wonder she looks tired._

"_You found what was needed I take it."_

"_Like there was any doubt. Team C should be calling in soon with good news."_

He came to see her more often after that, sometimes to bring her tea other times to beg for cookies, he even brought her requests for information. He never left her office without a smile, or making sure she had one too.

Tony was surprised to find the door to Penelope's office shut and when he tried to use the handle he found it locked as well. That in it's self set his gut to churn she was always in her office. It was just after two in the afternoon on Thursday and he knew that none of the teams were across the country.

Walking back toward the coffee area he sees most of his team taking a break. Biding his time he pours hot water over the tea bag before he says anything. "Do any of you happen to know where Cookie is?"

It didn't faze the team hearing him call her Cookie just like it didn't faze them when Rossi calls her Kitten or when Morgan called her one of the countless nickname he use for her.

"She is in New Orleans, she'll be back on Monday." JJ answers.

"New Orleans?"

"Tech conference, she hates going to those things. This year she couldn't get out of it." Reid tells him then passes him the tin of cookies that were on the counter. "She left cookies for us though."

"Don't worry man." Morgan tell him after catching a glimpse of concern pass over his features, just as a mask came slamming down. "She'll be fine."

He takes a few cookies and his tea then goes back to his desk. He can't help but worry about her. He knows that conference is more than likely going to be swarming with police and agents from around the country but he can't help it. So he does what he always does when he wants something done or checked on, he reaches out to a friend. He waits until he has finished two reports on his desk. Then he grabs his cell telling Reid that he is going down to the shooting range.

"LaSalle." Is what he hears when the phone is answered.

"Hi it's Tony DiNozzo. I know I don't work for NCIS anymore, I was hoping that I could ask for a favor?"

" Tony, we heard about what happened, no hard feelings here. What can I do for you?"

He can't help but smile at least he didn't lose his contact in New Orleans. He tells LaSalle what he needs, just a wellness check on Penelope make sure she is alright and to give her his number just in case anything comes up.

After emptying his Glock's clip twice into the target, he gets his ankle weapon and practices with that one too.

"Not bad." he hears from Hotch as he comes up behind him.

"Now try the other hand."

Tony nods his head, he reloads both weapons and fires again into a fresh target.

"Gibbs' standers were high, we had to maintain them or he would take us out and make us shoot until they were."

'"Something tells me you didn't need much fine tuning."

"Just something I've always been good at, shooting a weapon."

Hotch steps up to the next window and sends a target down the line. After emptying his clip he turns looks at Tony. "So who did you get to check on Garcia?"

Tony just smiles. "Chris LaSalle, he works for NCIS, he's a good guy. I just asked that he check in and leave his number just in case."

She dropped off her things in her hotel room, after freshening up she slips her cell and her room key into her pocket before she goes to the meet and greet.

In all honestly she hated these conferences but this time she wanted to get away she needed some alone time. One final moment to grieve and let go. It was time, as much as she loved Sam, she couldn't put her life on hold forever.

She accept a glass of ginger-ale from the bar tender before moving further into the large room. She nodded to some of the people and tipped her head slightly to others. A few people she smiled at but he smile was not one that could be called friendly in any sense of the word. More like if looks could kill type of smile.

She waited until after the meal to make her way over and to the large table and gather her packet of information for the conference.

After taking a shower she changed into comfortable pj's , making a cup of tea she sat on the bed and opened the packet of information for the conference.

Dismissing some of the meetings outright she picked the ones that she would be attending. Some of the sounded right up her alley. New coding and some security programs that were being developed.

She stood and looked out a window, New Orleans it looked lovely out there, but she had no desire to go sightseeing at all.

After a simple breakfast she finds the right room for her first meeting of the day. Protocols for securing a high security network. That should be fun, she thinks.

When the meeting wrapped up, she headed toward the bathroom to freshen up. After she left the bathroom she was headed to the next conference she had scheduled for the afternoon. She was immediately on guard because she felt as though she was being watched. Griping her pepper spray for a moment before she laughed at herself, remembering she is surrounded by agents from all of the alphabets. Just outside of the meeting room she heard someone call her name and she stopped to look for the face to go with the voice.

She was approached by a man in his late thirties, attractive in a bad boy kind of way and she could tell right away that he was an agent from the way he carried himself. Not to mention the weapon on his hip.

"Agent Garcia, I'm Special Agent Chris LaSalle, Tony DiNozzo asked me to come and make sure you were getting on okay, and offer you my services if the need arises." He hands Penelope his card with a smile.

"Thank you very much Agent LaSalle, I appreciate you taking the time to come find me. But you realize I am surrounded by agents at all times, I think the worst that could happen is I'll stub my toe in my hotel room. Please call me Penelope or Garcia." She laughed lightly while pocketing the card with all of the contact information for this man.

He crossed his arms across his chest with a smile, "Why Penelope, that sounds like you have no intentions of sight seeing while you are in our lovely city. I insist you allow me to take you out for a drink and to see all of the wonderful things we have here. One agent to another, no strings or expectations Garcia, like I said before it will just be two new friends out for a drink."

Sensing he was sincere, she smiled back at him. "Sure, how's six O'clock sound ?" He shot her a crooked smile before nodding his head. "You got it Garcia, I'll pick you up in the lobby, we can get a dinner I know of a place where we can get Cajun vegetarian gumbo. If we don't have a case that is." He extended his hand once again, and she shook it firmly. She stood there for a moment watching him walk away with a smile on her face. Not because she was going out for drinks with Agent LaSalle, but because Tony sent him here to make sure she was okay. He was such a caring man, a man she wouldn't mind getting to know on a more personal level.

She walked back into the hotel just after eleven at night laughing at what Chris LaSalle was saying to her. It was late and she had to up early for the conference her first meeting started at eight and it was set to run for three hours. Then lunch for break that was scheduled for an hour. After the lunch break , she was planning to sit in three presentations. Then one more after the dinner break it was going to be a long day.

Yawning as she slipped into one of the meetings that she had not signed up for she sat in the back of the room and took out her tablet. She was only half paying attention to the presenter. The last meeting that she was going to attend was cancelled and if she went back to her room she knew that she would take a bath then crawl into her bed and fall asleep, more than likely sleep right through until Sunday morning. But work comes firsts, she felt someone sit next to her, looking to her right she swallows dryly.

"Sir." She says as Chief Mateo Cruz acknowledges her with a slight tip of his head.

" I hoping to see you last night, I came to meet some of my counterparts. A friendly face after meeting them would have been nice. Matt is fine here we are off the clock." He tells she gently.

"I'm sorry Matt I didn't stay for the offered dinner here. I went out with agent Chris LaSalle. It wasn't required that I stay and eat with the attendees of the conference. I really didn't feel like eating in my room."

"Understandable, you are much like your team they don't like to socialize too much with other people either."

"I guess some of what they do has rubbed off on me. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Chris LaSalle, that name doesn't sound familiar." Cruz tells her.

"He's not one of ours, he is from NCIS, Tony sent him, agent DiNozzo. He was worried about me being on my own in a strange city."

"I see." He says he starts to say more but he sees that she has looked away from him and is paying attention to the speaker.

It was a question for one of the attendees that made look up front.

"Do you happen to know if there is going to be any new programs coming out from the team the developed this program?"

The speaker shakes his head. "I haven't heard anything. Not even an inkling of a rumor. Just so you know, It wasn't a team just one person."

"What about an update for this program." Another person asks.

The speaker moves away from the podium and looks directly at Penelope. "What about it Garcia, any update coming?"

She puts her tablet back in her tote then smiles as she stands. "Go find the Easter Egg and follow the clues. Then you shall have your update."

"Why you sneaky little."

"Watch it Jeff, or I'll sic my favorite agent on you."

"Next time, Garcia."

"Next time, you still won't find what I have hidden and will owe me a large cup of tea and a scone." Turning to leave the room.

She misses seeing a man stand up and yell. "Wait don't go."

"How may I help you?" she replies as she turns back.

"I'd like to off you a job, you'll make more money, better office and equipment."

"Show me the numbers. I'll think about it."

"She's not going anywhere except for dinner with me."

"And you are?" the man challenges. "Let the lady speak for herself."

"Section chief Mateo Cruz, FBI., her boss. Penelope, after you." Matt says then follows her out of the room.

They bypass the buffet that was being offered to the attendees, instead they went to a restaurant near the hotel. After ordering their food they wait for the waiter to bring their drinks before they start any conversation.

"Do I have to worry about you leaving the bureau?"

"No, I have a contract I'm with you for life. On account I'm dangerous." She tells them as she reaches for the glass of water.

She can see the relief on his face. "You knew that, you also know that I can ask to be released from my contract after ten years. No I'm staying, I get paid well and I have a family of sorts with my team and unit. Now tell me how are your kids doing, do they like the new karate teacher?"

'How did you know? And is it something that I have to be worried about?"

"You're family and we take care of our own. He is a good teacher you know former special forces he's a cop with Metro and his wife is a nurse."

"What else do you know?"

"Lots of things, you should buy your wife a gift while you're here, your anniversary is coming up isn't it?"

"I'm glad you're on our side."

"Me too, I get to hack all I want and not go to jail. I even get to keep the two hundred dollars as I pass go."

Matt can't help but laugh out loud at what she just said. Life would be so boring without people like her. Now he understands why she is so important to the agents in the BAU. He glances at his watch and can see that they have forty minutes until they are due back for the final meetings of the day.


	22. Chapter 22

_Not mine never will be, but we all can wish that we did own it. This little story has been nominated for one of the Profilers Choice Awards 2014. Thank you!_

She walked into the bullpen carrying a laptop as well as her two totes she went right to Tony's desk, after handing him his laptop she smiles sweetly.

"I can't thank you enough for fixing this for me Cookie."

"Next time it's going to cost you a pair of Jimmy Choo's. You had more virus in that laptop than a teenage boy has dreams about the latest pop princess."

"Jimmy Choo's huh?"

"Yes he has a cute pair of ankle boots that I would love to have. So keep it up and I'll have those boots faster than I can save the money to buy them myself. Round table at ten, tell Spencer please." She tells him before heads toward her own office. She stops and turns and gives him look that combines a smile and what looks like a cat licking her lips after drinking some cream, It made him shiver. "You can't download anything without my approval, you've been blocked."

"What did Penelope say this morning Tony?" Reid asks as he reaches for the pot of coffee.

"Yeah when ever she smiles like that, it can only mean trouble. What did you do man?" Morgan asks.

"I was having trouble with my laptop I asked her where I could get it fixed, I use to take it to the cyber guys and pay them for their time. She said that she would fix it for me. Well she did and, and I've been banned from downloading and she told me that next time I'm buying Jimmy Choo's for her."

"She's just giving you a hard time. She won't make you buy her anything, but you could bring her a cup of tea, her cup is hanging on the hook." Rossi informs him. "You know how she likes it, don't you?"

"I know exactly how she liked it." Tony replies.

"I thought so. I'll see you all at ten."

It's wasn't that he was afraid of Hotch, it was just easier to talk to Rossi. He knocked on the door jam then entered when Rossi lifted his head and waved him in.

"Are you busy?"

"How can I help you?" Rossi motions to the chair in front of his desk, Tony sits and smiles slightly.

Not long after coming to the BAU he learned one thing, it was always best to come straight to the point, these people were just too good at reading tells.

"Who do I see about getting permission to take Penelope out to dinner as a date not just as friends?"

Rossi put his pen down and reached for his mug of coffee. "Is this a one time thing? You have a reputation of love them and leave them."

"Look, I like her a lot. I think she likes me and I want to see if there is anything more there for us. I know she was hurt and to be truthful I've been biding my time."

"Ask her if you want. Just keep this one thing in mind if you hurt her, I'm not the only one you'll have to answer to."

"Thanks."

"Tony." Rossi says stopping Tony from leaving the office. Tony turns and waits. "She likes baby pink roses."

"Thanks for the tip, Dave."

He stopped by her office at the end of the day, it was a good day lots of paper work and consults over the phone but at least they didn't have to go anywhere. " Would you like to join me for dinner tonight, Penelope."

"I'd like that thanks, let me check to see if I can pay my half. I'll have to stop at the bank if I don't have enough" She replies, they had shared meals before and she always made sure she paid half. She knew he was just being nice to her and she didn't want to read anything more into their shared meals than what it was, just friends. Nothing more, even if she was falling for him. To be completely honest it was time to start to date again she couldn't mourn for the rest of her life, being alone all the time was not something she wanted to do. She wanted to find someone to spend the rest of her life with someone who would make her laugh and feel alive again. The problem was that he made her laugh and feel alive again.

"No Penelope." He says as he takes a step forward and stays her hand. "A date Penelope, I pay and then I bring you home. And if you have a good time you might even let me kiss you goodnight."

"A date?" she squeaks. Not really believing what she is hearing.

"Yes Penelope a real date, we've been ignoring own feelings long enough don't you think?"

"I don't understand. You have feeling for me?"

"Yes. So lets go casual tonight we can talk and see how we feel about seeing more of one another."

"I'd like that, I really would."

"I'll come back in ten minutes okay? I'll follow you to your home and we can leave from there."

"I'll be ready."

Hotch looks out of his office window with Rossi at his side. "I'm happy for them, I can see them making it work."

Morgan steps into the office after seeing then standing by the window. "Which one of you did he ask?"

"That would be me. He won't hurt her Derek, in case you haven't noticed she smiles at him the way she used to at Sam, It's time for her to let go and find live again. He loves her, he just doesn't know it yet. Derek did you forget no inter-team profiling." Rossi answers

"Yeah like you don't do it too."

The smile on her face when she walked into the unit the next morning was one that no one had seen in a very long time. Pure joy was the only way to describe it. She was truly happy and it showed.


	23. Chapter 23

No one said anything once the team figured out that they were dating. The only thing that changed about them was Penelope's smile. She smiled more and she seemed happy for the first time since Sam died. It was good to see her not being so sad and depressed anymore.

A happy Penelope meant that no one had to worry about her working extra hours trying to escape into the endless paperwork.

They were taking thing slowly neither wanted to rush things. When he was in town they ate lunch together, almost always at the round table but rarely alone, the team liked to unwind and eat together when they could, especially when they weren't chasing unsubs.

With team C out Penelope had to wait and take her lunch later than normal. It was fine with her as team A was on their way home she could eat with them before they started in on the paperwork they had for their last case.

Digging her sandwich and carrots out of her lunch bag she hears angry voice and footstep coming closer. Thinking that it might be better if she made a hasty retreat she starts to pack up. Only to be trapped in the room when her favorite team comes in and closes the door behind them.

Reid looks at Tony standing his ground he tells him with just enough force in his voice to make his point. "I'm not a child that needs to be protected."

"I know you're not and I'm sorry if I came off as an over bearing jackass. But I had my reasons." Tony replies simply not raising his voice and not giving in either.

"Tell us why Tony." Rossi suggests.

He sighs before he says anything. " There was a child there in the community center who had the measles. I was surprised, since moistly all children now a days are vaccinated. I was interviewing the mother. She told me that almost all of the children in their church aren't vaccinated or even go to doctors, they don't believe in going. Leaving it all in G-d's hands."

"Why is relevant?" Hotch asks, his facial expression firm as he folds his arms across his chest.

Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Before I go to any new posting I always research as much as possible about the people that I will be working with. It comes from being burnt more that once. Most of you were easy, the law enforcement community in DC isn't large. Bedsides my clearance is high enough that I can access most federal data bases. With Dr. Reid I heard lots of things and I called in a favor, I talked to a someone in Las Vegas. To get to the point I wasn't sure with his mother being as ill as she was, if he was ever inoculated as a child. I didn't want him to be exposed to what ever bugs were floating around that community. Speaking from experience it's always better safe than sorry."

"What experience?" JJ asks.

"My parents were either too drunk or didn't care, the only time I saw a doctor was when one would show up and patch me up after I "fell" and needed stitches or a cast.

I never saw one before I entered RIMA, I do remember all of the paperwork being in order. No one ever asks and I never said anything. In College I got the mumps, from a transfer student from overseas."

"Ouch." Morgan says softly.

"Don't you know it. But I'm fully inoculated now for everything imaginable thanks to Dr. Pitt. When he was treating me for the plague he ran my blood for everything and anything. He made me his personal pincushion for the next year, he said that I couldn't risk getting sick from simple childhood diseases because my immune system is compromised. So I'm sorry if I came off as an overly worried pain in the ass."

Reid nods his head, smilingly slightly. "I understand, thank you, no worries. I'm fully inoculated as well. My mother could not keep on top of those things when she was off her medication, but I could. It is very dangerous for a man to get the mumps it can lead to some unwelcome lasting side effects, becoming sterile is one of them." Reid says.

"I know." He says as his looks at Penelope, as she smiled at him.

Penelope stands and gathers her things. "Now that you're all back safely. I'm leaving in an hour I have a final walk through for the house that I'm buying, before I sign on the dotted line."

"House? What house?" Derek asks. "Why didn't you ask one of us to help you, can you afford a house in this market?"

"No worries Sweet cheeks. The house was one that Sam and I were looking at before he died. The owners took if off of the market for a few months. They put it back and the realtor called me to let me know, she knew how much I liked it. As for the money I'll have a fifty K loan after I put down the down payment." She can see the look of surprise on their faces. "After what happened I sued, that is after I was talked into it by my own determined lawyer. He got me a great settlement and is only taking the filling fees as payment. That and six months of professional phone conversations when you are all on cases out of town."

They all look at Hotch and can see a ghost of a smile on his face. "Well done Aaron." Rossi says.

"Before you all ask, no Tony didn't know about he house and yes I knew about the side effects of him have the mumps. He told me right after we started to date, after I told him that he should find someone that he can have a family with because I couldn't have children."

"Why didn't you say anything to us about any of this?" Kate asks.

"Because I hold the keys to the Keep. I keep all of your secrets and protect you the best I can. In my lair within my cyber world."

"Go start your reports I want to go with Garcia just in case she has any questions."

"I'm coming too, I want to give the house a once over. I don't want them to try and hide anything from you." Morgan adds.

"Might as well add me in, I need to see what I can buy as a house warming gift." Rossi tells Hotch.

JJ, Kate and Spencer share a look, that doesn't go unnoticed by Hotch. "One hour go start and we have to take our personal cars."

"Cookie?"

"I want you to come see it Tony, you'll like it. There is even a perfect place for a piano, someday." she tells him softly.


	24. Chapter 24

'Three months' she thinks to herself, as she drinks some of her juice. That is how long she had been living in her new home, and it was a perfect house. It had three bedrooms, one for her, one became her office and the third for the elliptical.

She hated going to the gym with all of those skinny woman and the FBI gym well she could but she liked to memorize her lines for what ever play she was going to be in next while she worked out.

Repeating lines while you worked out was not something she wanted to do in the FBI gym, they all thought she was crazy enough as it was. It was just easier and to start the CD and learn her lines at home.

Not being home a lot of time meant that buying furniture could wait until she found pieces that she liked and wanted. What she wanted was not what she had before, she no longer felt the need to hide behind the clutter of her old apartment.

The bedroom furniture, office furniture and a small dinette for the eat-in-kitchen were the only things she had purchased so far, that plus a dollhouse.

Not just any dollhouse but a Victorian dollhouse at one inch scale. It was a beautiful kit and she was taking her time building it. It was a labor of love, each little piece of wood had to be sanded and tacked into place with care. She had no time limit and to tell the truth she found it cathartic. A foolish choice to be sure, but it was a long held childhood dream.

Hotch had called her the night before telling her to go home, that it was late and they were all very tired and would be leaving in the morning. That she could stay home the next day as well. So she did, after she finished her report she logged off of the main frame and closed down her entire system. Then went home to a warm bath, a quick meal she ate while she finished the roof of her dollhouse.

It was just after nine thirty in the morning when the sound of someone knocking on at her front door that startled her out of her thoughts. Missing the counter by a hairsbreadth she swears as the glass shatters as it hits the floor.

She looks through the peephole and smiles, then opens the door. "Will, come in, where's Henry?" She calls over her shoulder leaving Will to close the door and follow her.

He stands there and watches as she kneels down to clean the mess. "Penelope." He says softly.

She knows that tone of voice she has heard it often enough from members of her team. Looking up at him as she reaches for a piece of glass and can see something in his expression, a look she knows all to well.

"Damn." She yelps pulling her hand away from the glass quickly. She can see the blood start to seep out of the cut on her hand. Standing she goes to the sink and runs the cold water. After a few moments she looks and can see the cut will need stitches, but right now that is the least of her worries. She looks at him and asks the one question that she fears above all else. "Are they alive?"

"Yes, my friend no one has died."

"How were they hurt ?"

"Your hand Penelope." Will says as he watches her try and stop the flow of blood by wrapping it tightly in a clean kitchen tea towel.

"Never mind my hand, Will please tell me what happened."

"They were on their way back, Tony was driving one of the SUV's he had Morgan and JJ with him. Some kid ran a red light, Tony turned into the truck taking all of the damage on the drivers front side. JJ was in the back seat right behind him."

She swallows and blinks her eyes willing herself not to cry. "How badly are they hurt?"

"I don't know, I got a call and Dave asked me to come and get you."

"I just need to get my shoes, give me a minute" Coming back in just a few minutes she sees that Will has cleaned up the glass and the juice.

"Gibbs, Gibbs. Did you see the news? Major car crash, kid ran a red light and a SUV stopped it by turning into it."

"How does this concern us Abby?"

"Tony was driving the SUV. I saw the kid stagger out of the truck he was driving, the news camera panned over to Tony, he wasn't moving Gibbs. There were two other agents in in the SUV i saw them moving just a little but they were moving."

"Did they say what hospital?" asks sharply.

Abby tries to answer without crying. "No. I'm guessing G.W. Gibbs?"

"Abby go back to your lab, he doesn't work here anymore remember not our responsibility."

"We should be there he is family after all." she mumbles as she leaves.

He knows he is wrong to have waited so long to repair the damage that he caused his friend and the best agent that he ever worked with. He just couldn't leave things like they were, not after all this time, it was never too late to admit you were wrong and say you were. He was man enough to say he was sorry it was past time in fact.

"Ducky." He says as he walks into the morgue.

"Ah Jethro, I'm ready. I called the police and confirmed the hospital, also I have called Bradley and he will meet us at G.W. , he has privileged there as well. Shall we go? You can more than likely stop and get coffee

"Abby?"

"Of course Abigail told me, and after all of these years I knew that you would be down here to get me."

"Duck."

"He is a grown man Jethro and it was time for him to move on. He has done very well for himself."

"Did you know about the degree."

"I'm surprised at you, Anthony was never one to sit on his laurels. But you know this, yes I knew about the degree."

To say he was surprised at seeing Gibbs would be an understatement, but at seeing Dr. Mallard he was not.

"Ah agent Hotchner, I came to offer my services, to run interference , I also took in upon myself to call Dr. Pitt. It is always better to have an "in" as the saying goes. Bradley will keep us informed as to Antony's condition. Now tell me about the rest of your team? Do you need me to ascertain any information for you."

Just a touch of a smile appears on his face before he says anything. Dr. Mallard might be a little long winded but it was nice having someone on your side that knew Tony's medical history and could cut though the red tape. "Thank you Dr. Mallard, we haven't heard anything yet, we just got here ourselves. How did you get here so quickly?"

"Jethro drove." Ducky answered gesturing with his hand to show where Gibbs was as he talked to the LEO's.

Hotch understood at once, agent Gibbs and his notorious driving were well known among the agents in the area.

Hotch and Rossi could see the fright in her eyes as she came closer, but what worried them most was the towel wrapped around her hand.

"How are they?" She asks before she even comes to a complete stop.

"We are still waiting for news, Kitten. But what happened to your hand?"

"I dropped a glass, I wasn't paying attention while I was cleaning it, it's not important right now."

"I tried to get her to stop and get help. She glared at me, well at least she tried to glare." Will tells the agents.

"Please Will, I told you that I would go to urgent care after we found out how they all are."

"Looks like we won't have to wait much longer." Hotch tells them as he sees Ducky come out of the ER doors.

Gibbs seeing Ducky come over and joins them wanting to know how they are as well. "Thank you for not telling me to leave." He tells Hotch.

"As long as you keep your temper in check, we have no problem having you here. We know how you feel about Tony even if you deny it at times."

"Dr. Mallard." Hotch says softly. He watches as Ducky gives them all the once over. Not much gets by him no wonder he is well liked and respected by all of the agencies.

"Why don't we all go over there and sit down, I will tell you what I have learned then I shall take care of Penelope's hand. Shall we wait for Timothy and Abigail?" He asks seeing Tim and Abby walking quickly toward them.

"How is he Tony I mean, and the other two agents?" Abby asks as her eyes bounce from one agent to another.

"Abigail, sit down." Ducky tells her firmly. "Now . . .


	25. Chapter 25

_So sorry for the delay. I suck and I admit it freely._

"Abigail Sit down." Ducky tells her firmly. "Now as I was saying, Jennifer has a few bumps and bruises from the seatbelt and three small cuts from flying glass. No stitches at all, she will be sore but she is fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Mallard." Will tells him as he sighs with relief knowing that his wife is not too badly injured .

"You're welcome young man, I take it you're William? She said you would be out here."

"Ducky, please?" Penelope says softly.

"Derek is fine, same as Jennifer, his bruises are a little bit more pronounced as the impact of the cars were felt in the front more. Anthony is fine, no head trauma or major injuries he did dislocate his shoulder his chest is a bit sore from the airbag, other than that he is well. Bradley is with him now just to double check for any chest and rib trauma. I have already given him a serious tongue lashing for being so foolish, and I promised that once he's in perfect health I am going give him a longer one, foolish boy. Alright, now I want Penelope to follow me to Jennifer's room, I don't think you would mind using the room, how does that sound my dear?"

She looked at him in confusion, "I'm sorry Ducky I don't understand, use her room for what?"

Ducky looked at her and exhales softly, "Penelope, you do need stitches don't you?"

After a quick glance down she shakes her head, "Oh, no. Thank you but no. I can go over to urgent care now that I know my team is fine. I appreciate the offer Ducky, but its going to be like two maybe three stitches."

"Penelope dear child, I'd do it here if I thought this room was clean enough. And I doubt that it is only three stitches from the amount of blood on that towel. Come along now." he tells her as he guides her back to the treatment rooms.

Abby began to get seriously irritated as Ducky led Penelope away behind closed doors, and Gibbs shared a smile with Hotch. The men being who they were knew that they had better things to do than continue to be hostile to one another. Gibbs was willing to bury the hatchet and Hotch understood this just from his being here.

Twenty minutes later Ducky opened the door and stepped out, the team followed him like good ducklings would follow the older duck.

Tony simple says. "Hotch." As they stop, he waits for the repercussions he knows are to come.

"Already talked to the local police, they were four car lengths behind him. The suspect had already run through four red lights and hit two other cars. You're not in trouble so to speak. Did you happen to tell your passengers to brace themselves before you steered into truck?"

"He did, Hotch, It was perfect the way he maneuvered the SUV. Couldn't have done it better myself." Morgan answered.

He watches as Will takes JJ into his arms then kiss her gently on the cheek, brushing some hair away from her face. "I suppose the reports can wait until Monday." Hotch says.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt to badly DiNozzo." Gibbs tells him without any hesitation.

"Thanks Gibbs. But why are you here? Not that you need an invitation."

"It was past time that I stopped being a. ."

"Stubborn jackass." Ducky suggest.

Gibbs glares as Ducky then nods his head in capitulation.

Running feet could be heard getting closer then come to a complete stop once the person was in front of the group. "I saw the news, I had one of the nurses call her husband, he's a cop, to find out which hospital Are you all alright?" Savannah asks as she looks from one of them to another lastly letting her eyes rest on Derek.

"They are fine young lady.. may I ask who you are?" Ducky answers

"Ducky let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Savannah, she's a doctor like you, only she's a surgeon.' Morgan tells him.

"I'm pleased to meet you young lady. Please call me Ducky." He tells her then offers her his hand.

"Well I'm hungry and in need of coffee, Kitten's place is the closest we can go there. After we make coffee we can send out for food. You coming Gibbs, your team is more than welcome to join us." Rossi says.

"I don't have any furniture for anyone to sit on." Penelope admits to them.

"Why not?" Reid asks.

"Haven't been home long enough to go shopping. The office and the bedroom are done I have a dinette set in the kitchen, that's it."

"No problems we can go shopping later. I'll help you." Rossi tells her.

With Jack and Henry in school no one had to worry about getting back for babysitters, so they were free to go. They did have to double and triple up for the ride to Penelope's home.

The team was surprised that she hadn't added any color or artwork to the walls, yet. They were painted a creamy white and the floors were a honey colored hardwood, clean lines, but nothing that screamed Penelope.

She pulled out the coffee bean grinder and the beans handing them over to Rossi, then put the kettle on for a pot of tea.

Then she places a plate on the island with cut up veggies the women dig in after Kate opens the veggie dip.

"The women are eating rabbit food what are we going to eat." Morgan asks.

"Rabbit food, until we order, there's enough food for all of us. You like eating fresh vegetables don't you, Derek?" Savannah asks holding out a carrot stick for him.

"Love them I can't get enough of them." Derek says as he takes the offered carrot stick.

"I thought so." Savannah replies as she smiles sweetly.

"I know I might be off base here, but I thought that Penelope and Morgan were together. I mean.. ." Kate starts to say.

Penelope looks at Derek and laughs as the rest of the team chuckles. "I guess I should explain. We've always been slightly inappropriate in our conversations with each other."

"Slightly?!" Reid squeaks.

"Okay we've always over the top, in fact we hold the record of the most mandated meeting for sexual harassment classes."

"But why?" Abby asks.

"Because it's fun and because I love her." Derek answers as he takes a cherry tomato .

"We became best friends right from the start. I know you guys at NCIS chase really bad suspects, but some of the unsubs that we have to find can make yours look like a kid stealing candy from a baby. We go after the worse of the worse, not a nice thing to have to deal with."

"It's more than that. You two aren't telling everything." Gibbs.

Derek looks at Penelope and shrugs his shoulders. "Tell them, I already told Savannah."

"About eighteen months after I was asked to join the unit."

"You were asked to join, you didn't apply?" Tim asks in shock.

"Yes, I was recruited. Anyway Derek asked me if I would like to go out and celebrate signing my new contract. I told him yes, lunch then the arcade he could win me a stuffed bear."

"I went to pick her up at noon, but she didn't answer. I knew she was there I could hear her making noise." Derek tells them.

"That's when he broke in, did he bust down he door? No, he used his credit card to jimmy the lock."

"You learn a lot off things walking a beat. Just ask Tony?" He shares smiling at them.

"I plead the fifth." Tony says softly.

"So do I." Will adds a knowing smile.

" Hearing the noise of the door opening I came out getting ready to swing a baseball bat."

"She looked funny as hell standing there holding that bat in the air. That is until she dropped the bat then ran back to the bathroom to puke."

"I told him to leave that he would get sick that we could go out some other day. But he told me to stuff it. He handed me a clean facecloth. Then he helped me get into bed, he put a wastebasket and a glass of water next to me then he told me not to move. Then called his mother."

Hearing chuckles from Tim, Abby as well as Kate and Reid. Penelope makes a sour face.

"His mom is a nurse, he was just out of his element, we've all seen him face down a suspect and bust down a door without a seconds hesitation. But me being sick, well he needed help."

"I admit it she was so sick, puking and running a fever. I've never seen anyone but junkies puke that much."

"You did a good job, went beyond the call of duty Derek. Bringing me water and ginger ale. you even made me toast. He wasn't even mad when I missed the toilet and puked on him. Thank goodness he had his go-bag in his car."

"What did you do?" JJ asks.

"It was late past midnight I was trying to sleep on the couch. But she was shivering and her teeth were chattering so loudly I thought she was going to break them. I brought her some aspirin then climbed into her bed, held her as she shivered trying to make her feel better, her fever broke around dawn."

"An admirable thing to do young man." Ducky says just as he puts the cozy back on the tea pot.

"Like I've always said you're one of the good ones Derek, except when you're bitching at me."

"What did he say to you?" Rossi asks hearing this he is getting a better understanding of the dynamics of these two.

"He told me to go shower, when I came back out I found that he had changed the sheet on the bed and made me a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, and a great cup of hot tea. While I ate he ordered me to move that my apartment wasn't in a safe neighborhood that breaking in with just a credit card proved just how bad it was."

"So you moved." Gibbs guess.

"I moved, it was safer for him, he wouldn't have to worry about me being there anymore."

"That's it? That's why your so close?" Kate asks.

"That and we talk, we talk a lot. There is a line we've never crossed it and we never will. For me he's a brother and prince Charming over protective friend all rolled into one."

Hearing a knock on the door Will slips away only to return a few minutes later. "Food's here." he says coming into the room.

Once everyone was settled on the floor in the living room, eating. Gibbs can't help but look at the dollhouse that is being built.

"It's a beautiful dollhouse that you have here, it's bigger than most that I've seen.

"It's was a special order kit, I wanted lots of rooms and a wrap around porch. It's not really a Victorian it's what they called it. It is beautiful isn't it?"

She knew about Gibbs and his love for woodwork, spending time with Tony she just listened as he talked about his past. As much as Tony says he wants to remove Gibbs from his life she knows that he won't. Gibbs is too much of a good friend to just brush off. He might be a bastard, but he is one of the good guys and will always come if called.

"I can't spend as much time as I would like on it and the roof and trim on the outside is taking me forever all those small parts and individual shingles."

"Do you have any furniture for it yet?" Will asks.

"Just one piece a miniature baby grand piano, it was a gift."

"Penelope, could I please use the restroom." Abby asks.

"Down the hall second door on the left."

They continue to eat and talk sharing war stories as it were. When Abby comes back with a bounce in her step Penelope can't help but hold back a smile. Abby has peaked into her office that is the only reason she can think of that would make Abby bounce around like a kid on crack.

"Your office, I peaked I hope you don't mind. I couldn't help myself. You have a kick-ass system. I saw four monitors on the desk and two on the wall. They were all going the feed is incredibly fast. Are you running a special program?"

"Nothing special, I always have the system running when I am home and that is normal speed for me."

"I find that the FBI likes windows, do you like it." Tim asks her.

"I don't use windows agent McGee, I like Linux it suits my needs."

"But Linux is."

"An adequate program."

"Oh God. I take back everything I ever said about you just being a techie for the FBI."

"Timmy you should see her office it would make you drool. I love the art work too.

I would have never thought that some one like you would like to frame playing cards."

"Those two pieces of art were gifts from an old friend. He had them made for me, if you look closely it's my face on the face cards."

"What cards?" Gibbs asks.

Abby wipes her mouth with napkin. "They are gorgeous Gibbs, the Queen of Clubs and the Queen of Spades, all hand drawn in black ink with gold trim, must have cost your friend a bundle."

"You would be amazed at the friends she has, she has more connections than Rossi here." Hotch tells them. "Surprisingly very few of them say no to her when she needs a favor."

"That's because I smile and make cookies."

"I just have to ask why is Fornell the only one that can call you Penny." Reid asks her in between bites.

"Because.. ."

"Because she did the impossible and found a doll for Emily when she was little, a doll that no one could find anywhere. Since then she has been my lucky Penny." Fornell says as he walks into the bare living room.

"How did you?" Gibbs asks.

"Door was unlocked, you would think with these many agents someone would think to lock the door.

"I made sour cream cookies last night, if you want some with your coffee." She tells them as she stands then heads for the kitchen.

Tony reaches into his suit coat pocket and pulls out a small rectangular box. He places the box on the floor where Penelope was sitting, without saying a word he just smiles and takes a sip from his water bottle.

The women in the room pass a look it's not ht right size for a ring, they frown as they continue looking at the box. The men meanwhile just continue with the conversation they were having.

Penelope put the tray down on the floor that held a pot of coffee and a plate of cookies.

Sitting on her knees she picks up the box and opens it. She leans over and kisses Tony on the cheek thanking him for the wonderful gift.

"What is Penelope my dear?" Ducky asks from his chair that Rossi had brought in from the kitchen for him.

"A piano bench, Ducky. Look it opens and there is tiny sheet music inside. It's a perfect match for the piano, that he gave me."

All eyes turn to Tony, but he is looking only at Penelope.


	26. Chapter 26

She got up off the floor and went into the kitchen when she heard her work cell ringing. They could hear her talking but only hearing one side of the conversation they knew they would have to wait for her to come back in order to find out what was going on.

She returned with a more coffee, after handing the pot to Gibbs she sat down. "Nothing to worry about. I just have to work tomorrow in the tech center."

"You work in the tech center? I wouldn't have thought you would have to." Tim asks.

"Sometimes, John's son gave everyone in the family the stomach bug. I don't think the suits would be happy if he brought the bug into the building, do you?"

"No of course not, but I thought you worked for the BAU."

"I do but sometime I cover if they are shorthanded. It also gives me the chance fine tune some of the programs that have updates in the works. I love writing new programs too, it's a twelve hour shift so it helps to fill the time.

"I didn't know you still wrote programs." Abby says with a shocked expression.

"All the time Abby, as the need arises. Which means I need a favor from Tony?"

"What favor Penelope?"

"The security company is coming tomorrow to install the security system, can you come here and do your watch them like a hawk thing. Cameras outside all four corners of the house and the back yard and front walk way. Cameras in the house are the living room/kitchen the hall and the office."

"I can do that for you, no problem."

"Thanks, maybe while your waiting you can build the porch on my doll house or install the wiring for the lights."

"That house has a lights?" Savannah asks

"Yes, foolish I know but wait until it is all lit up. It will be amazing."

"What about a plumbing?" Derek asks straight faced'

"Don't be a donkey! Who in heaven's name would put plumbing into a dolls house?"

"The same person that wants lighting."

"You're not funny. Wait until Christmas I'm going to get a Christmas tree that lights up with tiny candles light fixtures. I've seen it, its looks beautiful."

Ducky can't help but smile hearing Penelope. "I sure it will be, did you know that the very first Christmas tree in England.. . ."

Gibbs and Hotch look at one an other then stand, each one of them with the same thought. It was time to leave or Ducky would start one of his long stories.

"I think it would be best if you save your history lesson for another time Dr. Mallard, I'm sure that Will would like to take JJ home before their son gets out of school." Hotch tells him smoothly.

"I'd like to get Derek home as well." Savannah added.

"Of course how very foolish of me to forget they should rest after the car accident they were in today."

The two couples along with Reid left after being shooed out by Penelope, after she declined their offer to help clean.

"Kitten about the furniture." Rossi says as he rubs his chin.

"I know what I want, I just haven't had the chance to get to the store yet. I will soon, no worries."

Abby takes over rinsing the cups and glasses after watching her do it with just one hand. She leaves the stacking of the dishwasher to Penelope.

"Thanks Abby."

"You need a dog around here. I can get you a one I work with a shelter."

"Not fair to the dog Abby I'm not here long enough to walk one. I'm a getting two kittens. They are from a no kill shelter, I've already picked out my two, the female looks like her mother a beauty long black hair angora,. The male carbon copy of its father as far as they can tell, his mother is an orange tabby."

"Have you picked out names yet?" Ducky asks.

"Yes, Nick and Nora, the female is a beauty high class an high maintenance just like her mother. The male looks like a tomcat. A bit rough around the edges but very attentive and tender with her. I will be picking them up next week after they have been fixed and chipped."

"Very good, I think you will enjoy coming home to your new family members."

"I think so to Ducky."

"Tony do you need a ride or are you staying here?" Abby asks.

"A ride please, I don't have any clean clothes with me."

"I can drop you off if you like, we can talk some more." Gibbs suggest.

"I'd like that Gibbs." Tony answers with a smile.

"Give me a second I'll get you a key to the house." Penelope tells them.

"You don't have a key?" Rossi asks genuinely surprised.

"No." Is the answer that Tony gives, an answer that carries no heat at all.

She comes back before anymore questions can be asked. "Here is the key and the code to get into the office."

He looks at the slip of paper and sees six numbers. "Do these numbers mean something?"

"Why don't you ask Hotch sometime?"

"What time do you have to in tomorrow?" Tim asks still dumbfounded that she will willingly cover a shift.

"Six A.M. hopefully it will be a quiet day."

They watch from the parked cars as Tony kissed her good-bye , then stand there just long enough for the door to be locked before he moves away.

Tony waits until Abby and Tim leave before he asks Hotch, after showing him the slip of paper. "So what do the numbers mean?"

"That was the date we made her an offer she couldn't refuse." Hotch answers with a sly smile.

"What?" Gibbs.

"She's a hacker Gibbs more dangerous than McGee could ever dream to be. She left a trail she wanted to be caught." Hotch informs him.

"She's on a list, only a handful of people in the whole world can do what she can with a computer." Rossi tells him gloating with pride that she is with the FBI.

"Why isn't she with the CIA then?"

"They're afraid of her she can't go anywhere near their computer or in their buildings" Hotch tells him.

"Did you know, what she did?" Gibbs asks Tony.

"No, she never said. I love the lady and I'm not going to destroy it by digging into her past, when she is ready she will tell me."

"But you are dating?"

"Yes we are dating, movies, dinner, I go see her plays. She watches me play ball, walks on the beach and hanging out."

"But what about?" Ducky asks.

"Sex?" When he sees the older men nod. "Not yet, she has been and badly hurt before. I intend to marry that woman, so I am in no rush. So does that answer all of your over protective questions about her."

"For now. Just remember if you hurt her."

"I now you'll have Morgan beat me up." Tony replies with a chuckle.

"Oh no, Tony. Morgan will never have the chance to lay a finger on you. I'll just feed you to fishes, remember just like Luca Brasi." Rossi answers then straightens his tie.

"Funny man." Tony says then swallows before he looks at Gibbs. "Gibbs if you ad Ducky are ready, I could you some over the counter pain pills."

They didn't linger after dropping off Ducky, they went straight to Tony's new home. Gibbs parked the car but didn't say anything he took a deep breath then looked at Tony

"You want to come in for some coffee?" Tony asks Gibbs.


	27. Chapter 27

She didn't know if she was more angry or tired. What she did know was that she was hungry and she wanted dinner. Looking at her home she was please to see the new lighting system she installed was working fine. The light were on in various parts of the house. She hipped checked the door closed then opened the closet door after hanging her coat and purse on the hook, she sighed. It felt good to be home. Closing the closet with a nudge of her foot, she starts to unzip her dress as she walks toward her bedroom.

"Cookie, you might want to wait to do that." Tony called out to her.

"Crap you scared me. What are you doing here?" She asks pulling her hands away from the zipper

"I stayed after they finished putting in the alarm, so did Gibbs. He found your repair list on the bulletin board in you office. We've been working on it."

"Oh, thank you Gibbs." She says when she sees him come out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"No problem, you have a nice house. I've added a few things on your list Tony and I will be finishing them, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind in the least, save me from having to decipher the home repair book. I have tools did you find them?" She asks.

"I did, you need a real tool box not just a shoe box filled with odds and ends." He tells her with a frown.

"It's on the list, I saw a really nice tool kit for woman, purple handles and it comes with a carry bag."

"Real tools Penelope ones that are made to last. I'll help you get a kit together."

"Thanks I'd appreciate that very much. I'm hungry, are you staying for dinner or were you just waiting for me to come home."

"Staying." Tony answers her. "Burgers for Gibbs and me, veggie burger for you, and fries for all of us. A salad too otherwise Ducky gives us a hard time."

"Sounds good. I think there should be some beer left in the fridge and a bottle of wine too."

Once the food was cooked they sat at the small table in the kitchen and ate in comfortable silence for a little while.

"How was work?" Tony asks as he refills her glass.

"Fine, a bit slow and most of us got a lot of work done."

"Most of you?" Gibbs asks hearing something in her voice.

She looked at him then sighed. "One of the new techs, he asked me if I knew what I was doing? Wanted to let me know that he was there if I needed help. After all computer are a young persons' game. A fresh hire just completed the courses at the academy."

"Penelope what did you do?" Tony asks after hearing some of the things she can do he was afraid that she just might have gotten herself into trouble.

"I infected his personal computer with a little program I wrote. Because he is so young and told me that computers are a young persons' game. Let's just say he is going to be enjoying the music "they" listen to you know teeny-boppers, bubble gum music. I also changed his cursor to a little balloon that explodes and release confetti every time he clicks on it."

"You're going to get into trouble Cookie?" Tony says while she shakes his head.

"I didn't mess with the company computers just his, he was using it at lunch. I'd like to see him try and prove it was me that did it. After all I'm too old to be doing this kind of work, according to him anyway."

After they had finished cleaning the kitchen she sips from her cup of tea watching as Gibbs takes a sip from the sludge he calls coffee. "Do I owe you any money for parts for the house repairs?"

"Tony bought what was needed settle with him. As for your dollhouse, come see it."

All she do is stare as she looks at her beautiful dollhouse. It is completely finished including the lighting. "You did a good job I just went over an tightened the screws and tapped nails. You need a pair of glass doors to protect the inside, if you're going to have cats in the house."

"I was thinking about that too. I need a better table of piece of furniture for it to sit on too."

"Already took measurements for the doors, consider it a house warming gift." Gibbs tells her. "As for table or maybe a sideboard you should play it by ear, Wait until you find something you really like."

He leaves not long after sensing that Tony and Penelope want to talk and spend some time alone.

She listens as Tony shows her how to set the alarm to the house. "Oh and the alarms crew also put a new alarm on your office door. The one you had was wired into to the wall outlet simple but not every effective. According to them all it did was make a lot of noise."

"I know I did it. Thank you for approving the extra work, I forgot all about it."

"You have two panels one in the hall by your bedroom and one in the kitchen."

"Perfect. I was just going to let them put it were they thought it was best."

"Gibbs and I made sure they saw our badges clipped to our pants as well as the sidearm. You know port to port we have to carry all of the time."

" You just wanted to scare them and keep them honest. Let's go sit in the office, I do have a very nice love seat in there."

He sits down next to her as she curls her feet under her. He exhales happily thinking that he hasn't been this happy or relaxed in a very long time.

"Tell me." He says after he get comfortable.

"Tell you what?"

"Why do you have a love seat in here but nothing in the rest of the house."

"Because the TV is here. I like to watch movies while I knit."

"Hate to break it to you Cookie but I don't see a TV just computer monitors."

"Ye have little faith Pizza man. This is a good size bedroom the computers only use one wall. Window and closet take one the love seat the third. That leaves one the one across from the loveseat which as you can see has a large monitor mounted on the wall. Abby though it was part of the computer system."

"Can we just talk?"

"I'd like that Tony."

He looks around the room and smiles. "You're the one that gave McGee the digital spanking aren't you?"

"How long have you known?" She asks not really answering his question, but not denying it either.

"I wasn't sure, but when Abby mentioned the cards on the wall, it all made sense, it fit altogether."

"Yes I'm the Black Queen or at least I was. I asked Hotch what do to when I got your email. He told me to do it, and to make sure it was worthy of the Black Queen."

"I'm glad it was you."

She smiled then tipped her head slightly. "Are things better now between you and Gibbs?"

"Getting there, it was time I moved on. I needed something new fresh and challenging to do. NCIS just wasn't doing it anymore."

"He's a good friend Tony."

"He's a better friend than he is a boss." Tony answers as he leans back and closes his eyes.

"Look you tired, I know I am. Let's go to bed."

He turns his head opens his eyes an looks at her, not quite believing what he is hearing.

"Well before we actually have sex I'd like to know if I like sharing abed with you, are you a bed hog or a blanket thief. Do you run hot or cold, you know stuff like that. Me I'm a blanket thief and I run cold. If you play your card right you might even get to second base."

He takes her hand then helps her stand smiling he kisses her gently then pulls back. "Second base, huh?"

"Only if you play your card right."


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry for the delay, real life gets in the way all too often. I make no money from this story of mine, just reviews, and for me that is good enough. For my beta, WmGeorge, I thank you for repairing all my mistakes, you are heaven sent. _

It was after ten pm, and the team was still an hour away from the airport. Having been away for the last four days, they were all tired and wanted nothing more than to get something to eat that wasn't take out, and to sleep in their own beds.

"God I hope Penelope is there waiting for us. She said she would make a frittata and fry up a ham steak for me." Tony sighed, just before he placed a full house on the table.

"She won't be there," Rossi said as he gathered the cards to shuffle.

"Why won't she be there? Did something happen to her?"

Rossi can't help but smile at the reaction of his friend. "She was called in to understudy for the play her theater group is doing; one of the leads is sick."

Tony relaxed. "I know how much she enjoys her theater group. Did she happen to say what play?"

Rossi looked at Hotch before he answered. "She tried to opt out of it, going as far as to tell them she was on call because two of techs were being transferred. But they had a sold out house; she had to go."

Hearing Rossi give and answer but not really answering the question, the rest of the team leaned forward and glared at the man until he relented. "The play is the Graduate. It was on Broadway not long ago"

JJ raised her eyebrows in surprise. "She told you?"

"No, not really, but she asked me for a favor." He saw the frown on Tony and Derek leveled at him, bit the bullet, and told them the rest. "She asked me to try and stall getting on the plane for at least thirty minutes. I got it out of her after I threatened her."

"Why? I don't get it." Morgan's frown was still there.

"Because there is a nude scene in the play. At least there was when the play was on Broadway, I saw it with Beth." Hotch looked up briefly and then turned his attention back to the file in front of him.

"Just so you know, she didn't tell me what part she was playing and I didn't ask." Rossi put the cards down on the table. "I'm done I need a nap." Closing his eyes he leaned against the window and waited for the inevitable conversation from the younger team members.

"JJ?" Tony looked at the blond.

"She's my friend Tony, and I keep her secrets just like she keeps mine. Yes, I knew about the play, and I knew she was the understudy. I also know that she campaigned against this play being used. There is only one other woman in the troupe who's in the right age bracket to play Mrs. Robinson. And Rossi isn't the only one she asked to stall for a half an hour."

Reid spoke up. "I'm assuming that by delaying us for half an hour, the play would be over and she would be in her home by the time we get back?"

"Yes," JJ answered softly.

Reid shrugged. "Garcia never struck me as someone who would have trouble being nude on stage, or anywhere else for that matter. I could be wrong in my assumption, but I kind of doubt it."

Reid finished his report and left the bureau an hour of walking into the bullpen. He started to pack up his briefcase with his laptop and some files he wanted to look over.

"Don't forget we have Monday off, Tony. And … I'm sorry if I said something about Garcia that upset you."

"You didn't Spencer. Enjoy your time off, I'll see you on Tuesday." Tony left with a small smile gracing his features.

"Is he all right?" JJ asked, joining Reid with a cup of coffee.

"I don't know, I tried to apologize for what I said about Penelope. He said he wasn't upset, but I think he was. They've been dating for what, three months now?"

"Three months of real dating, not just hanging out together. That's the problem, Spence. They haven't reached that stage yet, and Penelope is afraid. Tony is very attractive and she thinks she's not the one for him, that he can do better. She doesn't want to get her heart broken again."

Reid huffed. "He loves her, anyone can see that."

"From your mouth to God's ear."

Tony wasn't angry with Penelope, he just wanted her to tell him why. Why she could be naked on stage, but not with him. He wanted to make love with her, but every time they made plans to step up their relationship, something happened, or she would ask him to wait. It was looking like it wasn't in the cards for them. Cold showers and extra time in the gym weren't cutting it anymore. He wasn't an idiot, and her excuses were just making it harder to be with her.

Using his key he opened the door to her home. He reset the alarm, petted the kittens, and went in search of her.

He stepped into her bedroom and found her brushing her wet hair as she sat on her bed wearing only a towel.

"I thought you'd be longer writing your report." She reached for the robe laying next to her.

Tony was quicker, he snatched the robe and tossed it on top of the dresser on the other side of the room. "So, you can be naked on stage but not in front of me? Why Penelope? I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled the towel tighter around herself. "I wasn't naked on stage. The audience only saw my bare back, the rest of me was covered with a robe. That's the only way I was going to do that scene and the director knew that."

"Are you afraid to be with me?"

"No, God no, it's just that ... Tony it's the scars, they're ugly." Her head is lowered and her voice is barely above a whisper.

He shook his head, sat beside her and took her hand in his. "Penelope, if we're going to talk about scars I think you're going to be in for a rude awakening. You have what, three or four tops?" When she nodded, he kissed her hand. "Cookie, I'm covered with them. Knife wounds, bullet scars, and my leg where it was broken in college. So how about you show me yours and I'll show you mine?"

"I'd like that Tony."

"Good. But first I need a shower and food, please. Because I'll need the fuel to show you just how much I love you and your scars."


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry for the delay. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and alerts. My many thanks to WmGeorge for her tireless work as my Beta._

The two men stopped and watched as Penelope and Tony kissed by his car and then as Penelope walked away leaving Tony standing there. It wasn't so much the kiss as they weren't officially on the clock yet. It was Tony the way didn't move, he just stood there watching Penelope walk away.

"You okay there Tony?" Rossi asked with just a hint of mirth in his voice.

"You know you can let go of the car, I'm sure you're fine?" Derek teased.

"Yeah, but is the car? I though she scorched it." He replied, not looking at either of the men.

"Man you got it bad." Morgan draped an arm over Tony's shoulder. "Come on we're going to be late."

Rossi laughed softly as he handed Tony a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Tony smirked as he wiped the lipstick off.

Tony said a quick hello and handed Penelope a cup of tea as she went to her seat for the briefing. They kept it strictly professional at work, well at least where anyone could see them. They did steal a few kisses from time to time in her office. If was fun and just the chance that they could be caught made it all the better.

Garcia watched them leave the briefing room. "Stay safe and be careful." She didn't stop to talk to any of them as she went to her office. Normal and professional, she said to herself.

Opening the file she starts doing what she does best, she digs and looks for a common denominator. Reaching for a pen without looking she swears slightly as she fumbles and it falls to the floor only to roll under the desk.

Once she is back on her feet she is surprised to see the unit chief standing there watching her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I just dropped my favorite pen. How can I help you, Agent Cruz?"

"I need some information. I've been told by more than one person that you can get it for me, without causing a stir."

She skimmed the file and looked up at him. "I'll need a few minutes."

"What case are they working on?"

"Serial killer, they went to Nebraska."

"How bad?"

"Just your run of the mill sick puppy as far as I can tell. I've just started to dig. I just do the digging and leave the profiling to the pros." She shivered.

"Don't sell yourself short, Penelope. I've read some of the past cases that this unit has worked on. Your work with children has helped them more than once. Not to mention what you can do with an unsub's computer once it's found."

"Kids like me. And computers, well I like them." She laughed, and reached for the paper the printer is spitting out.

* * *

"What do you need DiNozzo?" Gibbs says as he answers his cell.

Tony was standing just outside the conference room the team was using as their base of operations. "Would you mind going and checking on Penelope for me? We're still in Nebraska, I know she is fine. But. . . "

"How long have you been gone?"

"Almost a week."

"I'll go tonight, been meaning to anyway. I bought a laptop, I have to take a course. New mandate came down from the SecNav."

"Thanks, Gibbs."

Tony ended the call and entered the room.

Aaron frowned at him. "She won't like it, you know."

"I know, but I worry about her when I'm away for more than a few days."

"I understand, we all do." He cleared his throat. "Have you moved in yet?"

"No, but my piano has." Tony's smile that spoke volumes.

Rossi snorted from his seat. "Marry her already, Tony. I've never seen her this happy before."

"Well, now that I have the blessing of the team, I'll asks her when we get back."

"Hey man, if you hurt Penelope." Morgan pointed his finger at Tony.

"You'll punch me?"

"Oh no, JJ deals with the people that hurt Penelope. Call it her specialty."

"I heard how she took care of the last person that hurt Cookie. I promise I'll be good."

"Thank goodness. I wasn't looking forward to burying your body in the woods near Rossi's cabin." Reid was completely straight-faced as he spoke.

"We take care of our own Tony, you should know that by now." Hotch nodded at him before he answered his cell. "Garcia what do you have. . .

* * *

It was just after dark when Gibbs pulled up to Penelope's home. He turned off his car and lights, gathering his thoughts like he always did when he came to her home. The street was quiet and peaceful just like his own. He sat there for a minute, remembering a happier time in his life. He shook his head putting the memory back where it belonged, getting out of his car with the new laptop he sees a shadow and a small light right next to the large tree in Penelope's yard.

He walked to where he saw the light with his usual stealthy walk. The light she was using was tiny, just enough light for her to see.

"Penelope." He squatted next to her as he spoke.

Penelope squeaked. "Damn! Don't do that you scared me." She scowled as she scolded him.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a fairy door and a few windows, paving stones and a chair." Her voice was joyful.

She put the small light between her teeth and picked up a small hammer.

Gibbs snorted. "Give me that, you hold the flashlight."

It took him only a few minutes to nail everything to the tree. Once he was back on his feet he watched as she made a small path for the stones then put the tiny wicker chair by the door.

She turned and smiled at him. "Are you hungry? I have pasta primavera."

"Yes, please." He handed her the laptop and picked up the few tools she'd brought.

"Good, I'll set up your laptop after we eat."

After the dishes were in the dishwasher, they made them selves comfortable at the larger dinette set that Tony bought for her. Gibbs picked up his cup and watched her as she worked.

She spoke without taking her eyes off the computer screen. "I love him you know, very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I know that, I can see it in your face every time you look at him or even talk about him."

"I was hoping you would talk to him, give him a shove, and hopefully your blessing."

"You have my blessing already. As for a shove, maybe a head slap would be better, make him focus and see what is right in front of him."

She tipped her head slightly, conveying her thanks to him. "I've set up your course, a study guide, and an automatic save when you start to type anything."

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome, although I'm sure McGee could have done it for you."

"Yes, he could have," Gibbs admitted.

"But it was a good excuse to check on me, like Tony asked you to."

He kissed her cheek. "You're perfect for him." Gibbs stepped outside and headed for his car.

Penelope smiled as she closed and locked the door.


	30. Chapter 30

_So sorry for the delay, things should be back on track from now on. Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts, my many thanks to WmGeorge for her tremendous work in fixing all of my blunders._

It was just after seven thirty in the morning when Penelope locked her front door. She smiled and waved to the mother and her daughter, a cute little three-year old named Becca. She had met them before when they were coming back from the bus stop for Becca's brother, and Penelope was planting some flowers. If it wasn't for Penelope having an odd day off, they would never have met.

She walked over to where they had stopped, right in front of her new fairy door.

"Do you see the little door?" Becca spoke with joy and awe in her voice.

"I do see it. It's very nice, isn't it?" Penelope answered.

"It's so pretty! I wish we had a little door on the tree in my yard. Did you know that the little door means fairies are near? I saw it on TV. But you can't see them, they're scared of big people. But you can see the doors, and that's better." The little girl chattered at Penelope.

"Well, you never know. Sometimes when you see a fairy door on one tree, more fairy doors appear in the same neighborhood."

"Really?" Becca's eyes widened.

Penelope looked at Becca's mother. When the woman nodded her head slightly, Penelope smiled. "That's what's I heard. But they only come at night so no one can see them move in."

"I hope they come to my house." Becca closed her eyes as she held her hands tightly in front of her chest.

"Well, I have to go to work, maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Becca."

"Good-bye Miss Penny."

* * *

Penelope didn't talk to Tony during work hours, it was Morgan that she talked to, relaying information and digging for more. She and Tony agreed it was better this way, after the team called it a day they would talk, letting go of the professionalism that they maintained at work.

A little after three o'clock she sent Gibbs an email. That is, she hacked into his computer. When the music of Mission Impossible started to play, Gibbs glared at the monitor but only for a few seconds. A picture appeared on the screen, a burning match then a line of fire leading to some words. Call Cookie please, she has a mission she would like some help with. He blinked twice and the message was gone.

"Going for coffee." He tells his team.

"What was that all about?" Ellie looked at Tim.

Tim shrugged. "Who knows? It's Gibbs."

"What do you need Penelope?"

"How would like to go on night maneuvers with me? A surprise for a little girl?"

"I'm listening."

"You know that fairy door you nailed in place for me?"

"I remember."

"Well. . ."

He listened to her, but the moment she'd mentioned the little girl he'd known he'd agree. "When is your team coming back?'

"Not sure, tonight I hope. They stopped asking for information two hours ago. They're working the profile and digging on their end. They should have the case wrapped up soon though."

"Do you have everything you need for another door and windows?"

"Of course, I even have a mini picnic table."

"I'll be at your place at 2030 hours, it should be dark enough, and the little one should be sleeping."

"I'll even feed you Gibbs." She ended the call with a smile.

* * *

After they got settled on the jet, Tony grinned at Morgan. "Not a scratch, what I tell you?"

"Right." Morgan looked at Tony's ripped shirt. "Tell me I'm wrong, but isn't that baby-girl's favorite shirt you're wearing? When she sees that big hole in it, she's going to drag your ass to the nearest doctor."

"She'll never know. Once she told me she liked this shirt, I bought three of them."

Rossi chuckled as he sat across from them. "That's sneaky, kind of proud of you."

"Not so much sneaky as self preservation. She worries too much. I've spent enough time in hospitals and doctor's offices."

"She'll find out eventually. No one hides anything from Garcia." Reid snickered as he dug out a deck of cards from his messenger bag. "Gin, anyone?"

"I'll deal, but no money. I'm going to have a ring made, so I need to save my pennies," Tony said.

Hearing the word ring made both Kate and JJ come over to where the men are sitting .

"We need details, Tony. You can't just leave it there." JJ stared at him.

"I inherited my grandmother's rings, the ones my father didn't get. The settings are old, but the stones are beautiful." He handed the women his personal phone, after pulling up a picture. "Here, look at them. What do you think?"

If the sighs from the women were anything to go by, Tony figured he'd definitely scored a hit.

JJ returned his phone to him. "Tony, these stones are gorgeous."

"Not too ostentatious?"

"This is Penelope we are talking about, right?" Kate raised her eyebrow.

Tony grinned and nodded. "So, I was thinking the larger diamond for the engagement ring, and the smaller ones for the wedding ring, intermingled with the other stones."

Rossi tipped his head in agreement. "I'll give you the name of a good jeweler Tony, he can help you decide what will work the best."

"Full house." Tony laid his cards on the small table.

Reid pouted at Tony. "Hey, I thought I was the only card counter around here."

"I told you I had to pay my way through Ohio State, right? I played piano in some clubs, but I also hustled pool, and played cards. Books are expensive, and so is room and board."

"I'm out." Derek placed his cards on the table. He looked over at Hotch with a smile. "You knew. didn't you?"

Hotch gave him a smug look. "I sit in the big chair. I know all."

* * *

"Oh Gibbs, I can't thank you enough. Becca is going to be so happy." Penelope refilled his coffee cup with a happy smile.

"I hope you aren't going to go on anymore of these missions." His face wore a half frown, half smile. "Night maneuvers can be dangerous."

Penelope laughed. "I left a note on the little door, telling her that no more fairies are going to be moving into the neighborhood. That the only reason they came to her tree was because they saw her wishing so hard."

"You're a softy."

Penelope sniffed. "I beg to differ Agent Gibbs, I am a highly skilled federal agent/technical analyst. And a world class hacker to boot."

Gibbs snickered. "By the way, I meant to thank you for calling a cease fire on McGee's computer. I know he deserved it, but I appreciate that once he learned his lesson, you pulled the plug."

She looked at him, tilting her head slightly. "Who told?"

"You're not the only federal agent around here. They really don't like you at Langley, do they?"

"Phtt, the boys and girls there are just jealous, that's all."

They heard the front door open.

"Cookie, I'm hungry, what did you make for dinner? I came to see you first before I go back to my lonely apartment." Tony gave an exaggerated sigh as he entered the kitchen.

"Hmm, can't have you in a lonely apartment. I guess you'll just have to move in here, won't you?" She smiled as she nestled into his arms.

Tony looked at Gibbs, grinning. "Hiya, Boss, thanks for taking care of my lady for me."

Gibbs shook his head. "Call me when you're going to move, and I'll bring my truck. Good night Penelope, thanks for dinner. And Tony - she can look after herself."


	31. Chapter 31

I want to thank everyone that reviewed, added this story to their alerts, and their favorite list. My many thanks to WmGeorge for her fantastic work in repairing all of my mistakes.

Tony brought Penelope gently into his embrace. Holding her tightly, he kissed her and then pulled back enough to look into her eyes. He couldn't help but smile, it was all her, she completed him in a way he didn't even understand.

"Tony, they're going to be so angry at us."

"Tell them I blindfolded you and kidnapped you. That I didn't give you a chance to say no."

"To City Hall?" She gave a carefree laugh.

"Penelope, I love you and I didn't want to wait. After you said yes, well I . . ."

"You didn't want to take the chance I would change my mind." She said, finishing his thought.

"Well, you had been hurt before, and I want you in my life forever."

"Just so you know, I wouldn't have said yes unless I meant it. However, I like the way we got married, it was simple and just for us. Now you have to tell the team that we eloped. Then you can invite them to the house for a party this Saturday."

"Sounds good to me."

"I thought so. Now, we'd better get a move on, or we are going to be late." She grabbed her tablet, a notebook, and this week's favorite pen.

Leaning over she kissed him once more, but pulled back before he had a chance to deepen it. She gave him a saucy grin, turned and walked out of her office, leaving him to follow her.

The team had been given an extra day off, something they needed, as every member of the team was exhausted. Now they were well-rested and in better shape as they walked back into the conference room, sipping their coffee, and waiting for the bosses to come in and start the briefing.

Penelope greeted her friends as she always did, with a smile and a gentle touch as she passed them. The profilers knew why she touched them on the shoulder or the arm as she passed. She needed the reassurance that they were alive and well. They didn't mind, they liked it when she connected with them. Sitting in her usual place she opened her tablet and then her notebook, getting ready to take notes.

The profilers knew they were on a down week. This meeting was simply to share information on current cases, and go over anything that they needed input on from other members of the team.

Tony knew better than to show any tells, so he kept one of his masks firmly in place. Penelope was her normal self. She jotted down requests and grimaced when they got too in depth about cases. She turned green as she swallowed and closed her eyes tightly.

"That's it everyone, back to work." Hotch stood and gathered his things after dismissing the team.

Tony cleared his throat. "Just one more thing. Penelope and I want to invite everyone over to her home, well our home on Saturday, for a barbeque. Please bring your families when you come."

"What's the occasion?" Reid asked.

"I moved in and we finished furnishing the place," Tony said.

"You also got married yesterday," Rossi added.

Everyone but Hotchner exclaimed in surprise.

"Judge Stevens is a friend of ours," Hotch informed them.

"We should have gone to Baltimore; I'm owed a few favors there." Tony chuckled softly as he looked at Penelope.

"Surprisingly, I'm owed a few favors there, too." Hotch looked at Tony with an expression that revealed nothing.

"We've got company coming." JJ pointed to the door as Gibbs walked in.

"You got married and didn't tell me?" Gibbs reached over and head slapped Tony.

"Who told you?" Morgan asked, watching Tony rub the back of his head.

"Judge Stevens' bailiff." Gibbs answered as he continued to frown.

"Let me guess he's an ex-Marine." Penelope sounded amused.

"No such thing as an ex-Marine. Once a Marine always a Marine," Gibbs and Rossi chorused together.

"Agent Gibbs, please come to our home on Saturday, we're having a small get-together for our family. Nothing special, just a barbeque," Penelope said, her voice soft.

Gibbs lost the stern look and smiled. "Thanks I'll be there. What can I bring?"

"Ducky and your family." Penelope knows he has no family to speak of, just his goddaughter and her mother, and his team.

As she opened her lunch bag Penelope had to laugh when Tony frowned as her after looking inside his own brown lunch bag. "What's the matter; don't you like what I made you?"

"It's, it's . . ."

"A salad?" she asked, smiling the whole time.

"Well, yeah." He sighed, his expression glum.

"Look again Pizza man, it's antipasto. I just put it all in a bowl."

"If you don't want it Tony, I'll gladly take it." Dave grinned and joined the couple at the table.

Tony clutched his lunch closer. "I'm not sharing." He pulled a crusty roll out of his bag.

"What are you eating, Kitten?"

"Faro salad; do you want some?" She offered him the bowl.

Shaking his head, Rossi frowned as he looked at them. "What can I bring to your home on Saturday?"

"Nothing, just you."

They are soon joined by the rest of the team. Eating lunch together was one of the things they did when not out in the field. No shop talk, just chatting. It helped lessen the stress.

"You two. Why?" JJ asked. She took a bite of her food while she waited.

Tony looked at the team and then at Penelope. He saw her take a deep breath and knew she would answer for the two of them. She had known them longer; it was only right that she did.

"We didn't want to wait. We didn't want a lot of fuss. We wanted it simple and stress free."

"But, we would have loved to give you a wedding Penelope."

"I know JJ, and we are sorry. It's just … this is what we both wanted. However, we're having a barbeque to celebrate with all of you."

"So, can we bring anything?"

Tony shook his head. "A bottle of wine if you want. We'll have everything else covered."

"When are you going shopping for all the food? I can help you lug it into the house." Reid offered his help with a wide smile.

"Saturday morning, and thank you, Dr. Reid, we would love your help. Tony has a list. He's going to the store while I have a mani and pedi before I start to cook."

JJ grinned. "Now that's something Kate and I can do, join you in some pampering."

"I would love that. Nine o'clock at our usual place?" They smiled, and Penelope knew it was a date.

* * *

Tony his cell without looking at the caller ID. "Agent DiNozzo," he said distractedly.

"Come to my office, please." Hotch ordered.

"Yes sir," he replied.

He stood and put his pen down, looking around the bullpen, wondering if anyone else was being called in. No one moved, so he didn't waste time heading for the stairs. Tony knew he was valued here, and had no intention of doing anything to cause anyone to doubt him. He'd worked too long and too hard to get where he was.

Tony knocked on the open door jamb and walked into Hotchner's office. "You wanted to see me, Agent Hotchner?"

Rossi turned to face him from one of the chairs by Hotch's desk. "Close the door, Tony."

"Sir?" Tony knew Rossi wasn't the second in command, but he was older than the others, and one of the founding fathers of the BAU, so he deserved respect.

"About Kitten's party . . ."

Tony looked at the two men and smiled. Of course. Penelope deserved more than a hastily organized barbeque to celebrate their marriage.


	32. Chapter 32

_Sorry for the delay. As always I make no money, as I own nothing but my own debt. My many thanks to WmGeorge I bet I give her hives with all of my mistakes._

JJ smiled when she heard her husband's ring tone. "Hi Will, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I'm helping Tony and the rest of the men on your team set up this barbeque, that is no longer a simple barbeque. Stall her, Jen. Go buy a new dress and then out to eat. And please take your time. Use your old press voice and misdirect Penelope."

"I can do that, make sure you both eat."

"I will. Bye."

"What's going on?" Penelope asked her as she slipped her foot into the warm water.

JJ sighed. "They haven't left yet. Will is going with them and he wants to make a small seafood boil for all of us to share. They might have to get a bigger pot. From what I can gather the house is … well they need to vacuum . . . Henry and Jack."

"Say no more." Penelope smiled as she wiggled her toes.

"We should leave the preparations to the men, and make a day of it." Kate leaned back and closed her eyes.

JJ grinned. "I agree. How about we go shopping? A new dress would be nice. What do you say, Garcie? Oh, and then tea and sandwiches at the little place we went to last month."

"Mm, I'd like that very much. How about we let the men clean up as well." Penelope grinned wickedly.

"Now I like that idea." Kate nodded as she sighed with pleasure, relaxing further into her seat.

"Come out and let us see Garcie." JJ called to her friend.

Penelope opened the curtain and stepped out. Smoothing the dress over her hips she looked at her friends and turned slowly so they could get a good look. It was a beautiful green dress with a square neck line, capped sleeves, and clean lines that hugged her figure in all the right places. The hem fell to just a bit beyond her knees, and the dress fit like it was made for her. Tony was going to love it.

"You should buy it and wear it out of here," Kate said.

Garcia eyed her reflection and gave one more turn. "You think so?"

"I do."

"I've worn just bought clothes from here. I know this place and I trust it." JJ studied her own reflection, turning slightly to get a better view of the blue dress she was trying on.

Kate nodded. "Your shoes match the dress wonderfully, too. The red polish on your nails is perfect."

"Okay you win guys, it's a sale. So now food, I'm starving. I wouldn't say no to a glass of wine either."

"How about mimosas?" Kate asked.

"Even better!" JJ replied.

JJ slipped away after they were shown to their table. Once in the ladies room she locked the door and called Will.

"Hey, how are my boys?"

"We've fine, you guys?"

"We just stopped for a light lunch. We bought the dresses and she looks great."

"I bet you look fantastic, too. You always do."

"Thank you, Will. There's just one thing. I told Penelope you were planning on making a small boil New Orleans style."

"Uh huh. Then it's a good thing I bought everything to make that good old fashioned boil for our friends."

"I bet that cost us," she said, grimacing slightly.

"No worries, I know a few people too, you know. I got a good deal right off the boat."

She wasn't surprised to hear that at all. "So, how much longer do you need me to stall?"

She waited while he conferred with the rest of the men. "Two more hours is what they think. Can you do that?"

"Not a problem, we haven't even ordered yet. I think we should stop for some flowers for the table. I know she'll like that. You haven't bought any yet, have you?"

"No, but it's a good idea. Nothing fancy or it'll give this shindig away. Maybe you could pick up some dessert, too."

"Now that is an excellent idea. Something gooey for the boys and something for the rest of us."

"I'll leave it to you ladies to pick."

"Smart man. See you soon, love you."

It was Penelope's fault and she gladly took responsibility for it. She couldn't help herself. They stopped at the farmers market to get some flowers and something for dessert. There were just too many stalls with very tempting food. So she went a bit overboard.

Cookies, brownies, and fruit tarts. Three bags of fresh fruit, not to mention bread and fresh pasta, herbs and vegetables. The only reason she stopped was because the girls pulled her away, right after she bought some very pretty tea roses and baby's breath for a center piece.

Once Penelope was settled in the back seat of the car she leaned forward and smiled at her friends. "So, have we stalled enough, or should we stop for coffee?"

JJ turned and frowned at her, but Penelope just grinned. "Well if I didn't learn a few things in all the years I've been in the Unit what good would I be? So coffee? Hopefully soon, because I really have to pee."

"I agree. Coffee sounds good and I have to pee, too." Kate laughed.

It was the laughter that alerted the men that their ladies had returned. The women entered the kitchen laden with packages. After taking the goods from their arms, Hotch looked at each of them. "Did you leave anything in the store?"

"We did," Kate replied.

"There are still some bags in the car," JJ told them.

"I'll get it," Will said.

"I'll go with you." Spencer followed him out the door.

"Did you have a good time, Cookie?" Tony pulled Penelope into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss. He held her at arms-length to admire her new dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, and I did have a good time. Did we stay away long enough?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We just got some barbeque stuff, nothing special."

"Hey Tony?" JJ called out to him, laughing. "Give it up, she knew all along."

"Penelope?"

"I..."

"Well don't you all look nice," Rossi said as he walked into the kitchen. "Come have a glass of wine ladies, it's been chilling."

Penelope looked at Tony and smiled sweetly as she hooked her arm through Rossi's.

"I knew she was smart," Tony said as he watched the women leave.

"Hell, Tony she speaks Reid. They understood each other from the first day." Morgan wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders. "I did forget to tell you one thing."

"Hurt Penelope and they won't find your body." Gibbs said as he entered the kitchen.

Abby handed Tony a bunch of black roses. "I know how do to it too."


	33. Chapter 33

_My many thanks to WmGeorge for all of her hard work. To everyone else, thank you very much for all of the reviews and for the alerts._

If anyone looked they might wonder at the groupings in the yard. The women were relaxing on the patio furniture and happy laughter could be heard from time to time wafting across the yard to where the men were.

It all became clearer when you saw the men gathered around the barbeque grill, and the large pot sitting nearby ready to be used. It was a division of labor. The women chatted while the men labored.

It was almost dusk when they heard yelling, followed by a very loud screech. They could tell the sound was coming from a child, just from the pitch of the voice. Penelope looked at her friends and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go."

She knew that she would be followed, it was a given. Opening the front door she was surprised to see that all the yelling was coming from Becca and her brother, who lived a few houses away.

"Becca, Ryan - what's going on and why all the screaming?" Penelope knelt down to get to the eye level of the children.

"I said there is no such thing a fairies and little people. I told Becca you put the door and window on your tree. That you did the one on our tree, too." Ryan waved his arms as he answered.

"I screamed and told him that he was wrong. That fairies are real. Then he called me a big baby, so I yelled at him," Becca added softly.

"I see." Penelope managed to hide her smile.

Ryan put his hands on his hips and glared at Penelope. "Well, are you going to tell my sister the truth, that you put the door and window on the trees?"

Ducky frowned as he looked at the children. "Young man, has no one ever told you never to doubt the existence of little people?" The children looked up at him in awe as they heard the gentle Scottish accent.

Penelope held out her hands to the brother and sister. "I'll tell you the truth and I'll even pinky swear. How does that sound?"

The agents standing behind Penelope can see the tears start to form in Becca's eyes and a smug look come over Ryan's face.

Penelope locked pinkies with both children. "I hereby swear that I did not nail the windows or doors on the trees."

"Really?" Ryan's voice was skeptical.

"Really. I would never break a pinky swear, it's bad luck."

"See I told you so!" Becca danced around triumphantly. "There are fairies and little people."

Penelope grinned. "Why don't you go home and tell your parents that you are all invited to a party, and the only thing they have to bring is an appetite. We have plenty of food, and there are other kids here to play with."

She laughed as they watched Ryan take Becca's hand in his and pull her as he ran down the sidewalk.

Tony helped Penelope stand and shook his finger at her. "Lying while you pinky swear, Cookie. You're going to get it."

"I didn't lie. I didn't tap in even one nail. I did put the little decorations outside, but that's all."

"Then who did?" Abby questioned Penelope while watching Ducky as he stared intently at the little door on the tree.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Penelope replied.

Ducky turned to face the group. "It was Jethro, there's no mistaking his work. Not a mark on the wood and everything is perfectly set in place."

Will raised an eyebrow. "You got that all from a simple look?"

"It's all in the details, young man. Jethro enjoys working with wood and always makes sure he does the best he can, be it driving in a nail or building a boat by hand. Talent will out." Ducky turned to Gibbs. "But the little chair outside is not your work is it, my friend?"

"Didn't have a thing to do with the furniture." Gibbs sipped reflectively on his coffee. "It still needs something. Maybe a mail box." He shrugged and went back into the house.

Not long after the neighbors left, a sleepy Henry and Jack were tucked into Penelope and Tony's bed.

There were enough chairs for everyone to sit and relax. Not having to think about cases or reports made the evening even more special. Somehow the two teams from sister agencies had become friends. Friends in arms, or family due to the horrors they saw. All they knew was that if called upon for help, each of them would go without any hesitation at all.

Sipping her glass of wine Penelope happily sat closer to Tony. She smiled as she listened to the conversation of the agents. They were telling tall tales, and trying to outdo each other. One-upmanship at its best.

Savannah laughed. They were as bad as the doctors she worked with, and had the same sort of conversations. The bloodier the better.

"I'm so glad you got married Tony. I can't wait to be an aunt. I hope you have lots of kids." Abby smiled joyfully as she reached for her glass.

The BAU agents watched Penelope carefully just in case she needed any help. They saw the tears start to form and stop in a blink of an eye.

"I can't have children, Abby. We aren't going to adopt either. Neither of us has family like Hotch and JJ to help in case we both have to go out in the field. So, we'll have our cats, Nick and Nora."

"Where are you going for your honeymoon? You are going on one, aren't you?" Savannah tried to steer the conversation to a happier topic before Abby could think of something to say to try to change their minds.

"Little Italy in New York." Tony leaned closer and slipped his arm around Penelope's shoulders.

"Why don't you go to the real Italy? Tony speaks Italian, and I'm sure he has some family there you could go visit." Abby shook her head. "It would be way better."

Penelope shrugged. "I don't have a passport."

"Go get one, I can go with you and cut through the red tape. Or make Gibbs go, I bet he has a friend that can get you one the same day." Abby bounced in her seat, her pigtails swinging in the air.

Penelope looked at Hotch and Rossi, silently pleading for help. Getting a blank face from Hotch and a smug expression from Rossi, she gave back a small glare.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly before looking at the forensic scientist. "I'm not allowed to leave the country unless it's for FBI business, Abby. I'm on a list."

"What kind of list? Are you going to blow something up, what are you hiding?" Abby scowled at Penelope.

"A kind of list that you will never find out about, Abby." Gibbs stared at her, making it clear that no more will be said about it. He looked over and saw Tim choking on his water.

Ducky sighed softly. "Such a shame."

"Not entirely, Dr. Mallard." Rossi's smile was almost a smirk.

"You know something." Penelope sat up straighter. "I know that smile. Tony has the same look when he's hiding something. He always says it's an Italian thing. I says it's bologna. So tell or I'll zap your cigar account in that New York store."

"There is a conference that I've been asked to attend and I really need another agent to come with me. Also someone to take notes to on a laptop who can type more than my twenty words a minute."

"Where is this conference, Dave?" Tony asks.

"Didn't I say?" He widened his eyes innocently.

"Please tell us." Penelope scooted closer to the edge of the seat.

"Rome, Kitten. The three of us are going to Rome."

"Rome." She sighed and leaned back with a dreamy expression.

"What are you thinking about Garcie?" JJ grinned at Garcia's goofy look.

"Shoes, real leather, Italian made shoes. Ooh, and cookies, all those yummy Italian cookies."

"Now I wish I was going, too." JJ and Savannah spoke at the same time, giggled, and then stared at Rossi, each wearing a calculating look.

Rossi cleared his throat. "Now ladies…"


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks very much to all of you that have followed this story. The time has come to say good-bye to this fiction of mine. My many thanks to WmGeorge for all of her help in making this a better journey for all of us**.

Tony closed the door after signing the receipt for the room service. It always surprised him just how careful she was about money. She never ordered room service, saying that it was too expensive. But this was his treat to his wife, Penelope. They had to be at the airport in two hours, so he ordered a late night snack or a very early morning tidbit for them to share.

He crossed the room to hold her as she looked out the window, a silk shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

She smiled and looked at him for a moment. "Making a memory. I don't want to forget our time here in this beautiful city."

He understood completely, as he'd enjoyed himself here as well. The conference was easy since there wasn't much he had to do. Basically stay close to Rossi and observe. He just smiled and shared whispers with Rossi from time to time. He hadn't let others know that he understood Italian. He was able to report back to Rossi about what was being said while David was busy with others. Penelope had sat next to Rossi and taken notes on her laptop, transcribing everything that was said in the meetings.

Other than the first and last night, they weren't required to mingle with the rest of the conference members. That was a blessing to the newlyweds, and something that Rossi enjoyed as well. Coming from a large Italian family, he wanted to spend some of his time with his relatives.

Whatever free time they had was spent walking through the city. Sometimes Rossi would come with them. All of them knew better than to go to the touristy places. Given that Tony and Rossi both spoke Italian as natives, no one was able to take advantage to them.

It was with Rossi's family that they had the best time, since the women took Penelope under their wings, and treated her like a long lost family member.

Tony wasn't as lucky as Rossi. His family lived further to the north and they didn't have time to go see them. In fact, not wanting to cause hurt feelings, they didn't even inform the DiNozzo clan that they were in the country.

"It is nice isn't it?"

Penelope stared at Tony. "Nice? Is that all you can say?"

Tony shrugged. "Well, I would have thought with you being fluent in French, you would have wanted to see and fall in love with Paris instead."

"No, too much frou-frou. Here, women look like me, with just the right amount of curves. I'm considered pretty. In Paris, just like back home. I'm fat and not so pretty."

He turned her, held her at arm's length, and frowned. "Screw that. You're beautiful and I love you." His passionate kiss gave truth to his statement.

"I know that. I love you, too." She returned the kiss with the extra touch of a small nip on his bottom lip.

Tony kissed her nose. "Come on, we have just enough time to eat before we have to leave."

She sighed and then smiled as she looked at the trolley laden with coffee and sweet rolls. It wasn't a heavy meal, it was just enough to tide them over until later.

"Tony, room service is so expensive. We could have waited until we got home."

He snorted. "No way. This is just coffee with extras. We're going to eat at the airport. So said Rossi."

Rossi raised an eyebrow as he entered the shared living area of the suite. "What did I say?"

"Breakfast at the airport." Tony grinned.

"I did tell him that, Kitten." He reached for the coffee pot and filled the three cups on the table. "Did you finish packing?"

"Of course, I repacked as we wore stuff. It seemed the easiest thing to do."

Tony made a face and twitched his nose. "Those suitcases are going to stink when they are opened at customs."

"Oh, ye of little faith. Fabric softener sheets cure many ills. Besides, we both packed wash in the sink kind of clothes, so some of the things are clean. Unlike Mr. Rossi here that had his aunt wash his things for him." Penelope laughed softly as she sipped her coffee.

"I couldn't exactly tell the woman no, now could I?"

Tony scoffed as he ripped a bit off the bun. "You're just spoiled. Admit it."

"I admit nothing at all. The car will be here in twenty minutes, so we have to be down in the lobby soon. Even this time of day traffic is horrible."

Tony carefully put their boarding passes in his inner jacket pocket. Paying for the upgrade from coach to business class was just a sensible thing to do, in his opinion. The Bureau only paid for the coach ticket since it saved them money. They had no problem if an agent wanted to upgrade their seats, as long as they paid for it themselves.

Rossi on the other hand, liked to be pampered, and he did have the money to spend for first class. This time he opted to stay in business class with the newlyweds.

Penelope was sleepy an hour into the flight. She tried to stay awake and talk to Tony, but the harder she tried the more she nodded off. Tony placed a light kiss on her head. "Cookie, stop fighting, close your eyes, and rest. I'm right here."

He watched her breathing even out and her body relax. Only then did he shift in his seat so he could talk to Rossi, who was seated across the aisle.

"She sleeping?"

Tony nodded. "Finally. She spent all of last night and the better part of today typing those reports for you."

"She did a good job for me, in fact you both did. I'm grateful for all the work you put in."

"You're welcome. It's what we do, isn't it?"

"Tony, you can tell me to butt out, but I think you should reconsider about not having a family. You could adopt. After watching her with my family and their kids, I'm convinced she'd make a great mother. Some woman are born to be mothers, and Penelope is one of those women."

"I know and I happen to agree with you, Dave. But right now she needs to be loved and to finally let go of the past that haunts her. It was her favorite restaurant that they went to that night. She told me just after we started to date that she was afraid to fall in love again. She felt cursed, and that her luck with men wasn't that great."

"What did you do to change her mind?"

Tony grinned. "I took her to see an old friend, who mumbled some words, made some gestures with her hands, and then blew some powder in her face. No more bad luck."

"That worked?" Dave asks chuckling.

"Were married aren't we? When have you ever known having the evil curse removed by an Italian grandmother not to work?"

-  
They walked into the BAU three days later, smiling happily, Tony carrying tins of cookies for their friends.

"Hey looks who's back!" JJ announced loudly.

"Did you miss me?" Tony asked.

"No, it's Penelope we missed." Reid detoured around Tony to hug Penelope in welcome. He soon gave his place to JJ, who was quickly followed by Hotch and then Morgan.

Tony sighed. "Then I guess you don't want any of these cookies we brought. I'll just go put them back in our car."

"Put the cookies down Tony, or I won't make you any more of your favorites." Penelope's eyes twinkled mischievously at her husband.

He looked at her in horror, placing the tins down quickly. "Help yourself, everyone."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Man those must be some cookies she makes for you."

"I'll say." Tony watched Penelope talk to JJ, Hotch, and Reid. The expression on her face was one of pure joy and happiness.

Maybe it was time to think about what Rossi had mentioned on the plane. Penelope would be an awesome mom.

That's it for this story . . . Until next time.


End file.
